What Lead Me To You
by Mindy1981
Summary: Raph takes a risk meeting a girl he has been watching for a while. How will his family react? Raph/OC He will stop at nothing to hold on to her no matter what dangers they may face.(Completed Sequel is posted called "What May Come.")
1. Chapter 1

**Well back to my normal roots here. Finally writing my Raph/oc fic. Hope you like we will see how well this goes. Leo is a little more challenging for me to write with than Raph is. I'm a Raph fan as well!**

Chapter 1

It was another clear night in Central Park. I sat reading my book at the bench. There weren't many people out at night. The wind blew my hair in my face, which had me push it away from my face. The only person I would see sitting there looked like a large man in a trench coat. We would speak occasionally. It was a little strange. Most nights, he would look at me and stare at me. He would talk and he never sounded so pleasant with people around. My day consisted in working for the paper, dinner, and reading a book at the park. Being fairly new, I didn't really know anyone. My family lived about two hours away from here. The walk wasn't that long from my apartment to the park.

I couldn't see the mans face in the trench coat. He kept his face hidden. Still, he continued to stare at me. I noticed him getting up moving next to me on the other end of the bench. At least I was one of the few that he didn't make a fuss at. "I see you here almost every night." He said in a thick New York accent.

Setting my book down, I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah i'm new around here," I said simply.

"Yeah, figures. You got a name?" he asked.

"Don't we all." My tone was a little sarcastic. Meeting new people around here made me cautious. New York was a nice place but not always the safest.

"Fine, i'll start. I'm Raph," he introduced.

"If you must know, i'm Carrie. You haven't been spying on me have you?" I asked curiously.

"Spy on you? Are you kiddin? I just see ya all the time. I think I got ta know ya just by hearing you talk on yer cell," he snickered.

I guess I didn't realize how loud my voice carried when talking on the phone. "So what's with the jacket and hat? It's not that cold out. You must be burning up in there. I'm surprised you didn't die of heat stroke in that," She joked.

"Lets just say it ain't easy for me ta be around people. I'm different than most." Was he crazy? What could make him so different. "Let me guess you have skin cancer and can't be in the moonlight? I thought that only took effect in the sun." I wasn't sure what to think.

"Nice guess, but no." He answered.

"I've been hearing of some vigilantes helping out with crime in the city. Rumor has it they aren't human."

"Maybe. Who do you work for?"

"I'm a journalist. I write for more serious stories not the unusual. Then again I am considered strange and unusual." I explained.

"You don't look that strange ta me." It started getting late. Looking at the time I didn't realize i've been sitting here for a good three hours. "Look i'm sure you don't look that bad under there. I have seen a lot worse." I started to get up to leave.

"You have as in what?" He asked.

"I've read stories about aliens and such. I'm into those kinds of stories. His feet looked different compared to most. I wondered if he had some sort of disease seeing he had only two. "Alright, i'll let you see me but you can't tell anyone." He said slowly.

"Who would believe me? Besides i'm not that kind of person." He was taking a risk showing me but it was his choice. He removed his hat and jacket revealing he was a giant turtle. It was a little strange seeing it but it didn't scare me at all. I took a step back looking at him. He was a large built muscular turtle wearing a red bandana. "Are you real or is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm real. Like it or not." He answered.

"You're name was?"

"Raphael, Call me Raph." He was so tall. He looked at me arms crossed. "May I?" I asked. He let me touch his hand. I then pinched him for my own curiosity. "Ouch geez watch it." he snapped.

"Sorry just making sure i'm not crazy." He snickered at that watching me. He wasn't that bad looking at all. "What are those?" I looked down seeing these large weapons.

"Sai's i'm a trained fighter. Been doing it for years." Raph answered.

"I'm a journalist been doing it not for years."

"You got some attitude on ya don't cha?" he asked.

"I have to be cautious with new people."

"I understand that all too well. Let me walk ya home." he offered.

"I'm good." I started walking away from him. "Hey. You ain't afraid of me are ya?" he asked.

"No not really. See ya." I walked away.

"You should be." When I turned around he was gone. I walked to my apartment alone. I'm not sure where he had went but I never had seen anything like him before. It didn't take me long to get to my apartment. I opened my door walking in. I stopped seeing him lean outside my window. "What the hell?" I jumped.

"I just wanted ta make sure ya made it home. Thanks Raph, i'm fine."

"Are ya sure?" He asked giving her a hard time.

"Yes, goodnight." He left me alone allowing me to settle in. I had a feeling it wouldn't be the only time I would see him. Something told me, he would end up being a frequent visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I started these chapters a tad short. Thanks for the favs and follows. As always reviews are welcome. **

Chapter 2

Raph was a frequent visitor. We would hang out after work. I was able to do most of my work at home as long as I showed up a couple days a week. We talked just about everything. I began to wonder if he had anywhere to go. Did he even have a family? Hopefully, I could find some answers from him. He came through the window. He hugged me briefly. As we got to know each other, he started feeling very comfortable around me. "Raph do you have any family?"

"Yeah, There are three more turtles. Theres Mike, Don, and Leo. I only been home long enough to practice. Our father has us training almost every day." He answered.

"You don't look like your happy self tonight. Everything alright?" I asked worried.

"I got into it with Leo. I got mad and left don't worry about it." He tried brushing it off but it was bothering him. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah got any beer?" he asked. I walked over to the fridge grabbing one. He took it from me opening it up sitting down on the couch. I sat next to him. "At least you have siblings that talk to you. I don't see mine much. They travel a lot."

"Well at least they don't piss ya off like mine do." He said annoyed. I scooted closer to him. I put my hand on his. "I'm sure they aren't that bad. Are you going to let me meet them?"

"Yeah sometime. I might get crap from meeting someone. The only human we know is April. She's been a good friend to us." I moved my hand away looking at him. Raph set his beer on the table. "Ya know yer easy ta talk to." he said nicely.

"Thanks I guess. I never thought of it that much but thanks." I shrugged.

"So you dating anyone around here?" Raph asked curiously.

"No I haven't since I moved. I've been so wrapped up with work lately. I'm not too fond of the guys around here anyway."

Raph laughed a little at that. "So why here?" He asked.

"Different scenery. You know you're not that bad looking despite you being a turtle. I got into reading comics when I was younger. People made fun of me for it. Don't take this the wrong way you kinda remind me of something out of x-men." I knew I was a nerd for comics.

"Hey it's cool" he chuckled.

"What else do you like to do?" Raph asked.

"I like drawing. I can draw really well. After you left one night I drew you." I handed him the paper.

"Wow yer amazing. You got me perfect. You even drew bad guys too," he said impressed.

"Thanks," I smiled. He really seemed more laid back once he got use to me. If he wasn't so cautious, he would be great around people. I could understand why he was.

There was a tap at the window. I was thinking it was the wind. Raph quickly got up. " Shit, it's my brother" He cursed.

"What?"

"Dude where you been?" I heard his voice.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Leo sent me to follow you. He was kinda suspicious of you sneaking out all the time." He replied.

I got off the couch walking over to Raph. I saw another turtle peaking his head in. He had an orange bandana over his head. He looked my way seeing me. "Hey," he said nicely. Raph didn't look too happy with him. "Hi." I said feeling awkward.

"This is Mikey," Raph said annoyed.

"Leo is going to be pissed that you talked to another human," He snickered.

"That's why you can keep a secret Mike," Raph snapped.

"Alright, but now I know what you been up to," Raph hit him in the arm. He left trying to think of a good excuse. I didn't want to keep him here if he needed to be back home. "Don't let me keep you here," I replied.

"You're not. I want to be here," he said nicely. He looked at me a moment half smiling. Then he turned his attention towards the T.V. " What time is it?" He asked.

"Around eleven."

"Crap, I forgot we got some extra training. I gotta go. I'll see ya later." Raph went out the window. I grabbed my small weights doing a few exercises. Working out is something I kept up on. Lately, I've been lazy. As the hours past, I couldn't sleep. I woke up at four in the morning. I decided to work on my short story I was getting published. I didn't do too many. It was good extra money for me.

I feel asleep at my desk. After a while, I heard tapping at my window. I yawned opening it up. "Hey Raph. Everything ok?" I asked concerned.

"My brother Mikey told on me. My father knows and they want me to bring you down. I am sorry. I swear they never let me keep anything to myself and it pisses me off." He said angry.

"It's ok. I know you wanted them to meet me on your terms. I respect that, but you took a chance on meeting someone. I think they may just be looking out for you." Raph had me get dressed. It didn't take me long. "Hope you don't mind that we live in a sewer," he replied.

"A sewer huh? This should be interesting." Raph met me outside. He opened the man hole to the sewer. He went first and had me go down making sure I wouldn't miss the ladder. Raph closed the lid. It was a little hard to see. He took my hand guiding me down below. He stopped a moment. "You ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah." He turned around opening the door to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope you are liking this. It's been a while since I did a Raph fic. **

Chapter 3

Raph opened the door leading us in to their home. It looked a lot like a home than I expected. The orange banded one saw me and went to grab the others. This was all very unusual to me. I was either thinking I read too many comics or I could be hallucinating. There was a blue one that saw me with swords on his back and a purple one. "Nice to meet you, i'm Donnie." The purple one said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Hello." The blue one said. I'm Leonardo but call me Leo." He said nicely.

"So let me guess you're all named by renaissance artist I take it?"

"Yes we are." Donnie answered. They were unique in their own way. The orange one seemed to be a little smaller than his brothers. Leo approached me. "You know there are consequences for Raph's actions. I am sorry he has been bugging you." He apologized.

"He hasn't been bugging me. We have become close. He's not that bad of a guy." I complimented.

"You don't know our brother. After this you can forget about meeting us." He warned.

"Leo she ain't gonna hurt us. Quit getting yer shell in a bunch." Raph replied.

"Leonardo, please give our guest some room." A large rat approached me. I hated rats but this one could talk. He seemed very calm and collective. "Raphael must have met you since he leaves a lot. I am Splinter." he said nicely.

"Carrie."

"You know we must not be known. Raphael did go against my wishes by meeting someone. You don't seem to be a threat to us."

"I have no reason to be. We've been friends for a while. He seems very easy going around me." I explained. Splinter gestured me to sit. He explained where they came from and what they stood for. Splinter was very well spoken. He reminded me of my grandpa in some ways. "It seems Raphael took interest in you." he replied.

"Don't punish him too much. He really is a great guy...turtle." I corrected myself.

"Dealing with him can be difficult. Sometimes, he lets his temper get the best of him." Splinter said worried.

"When he's with me he talks out his problems. Then I notice he calms down a little." I added. After I talked to Splinter, Mikey showed me around. He seemed the most outgoing of the three. He was so friendly and put on a good conversation.

"Do you work for the paper?" Don asked.

"Yes I do."

"You're Carrie Morrison," Don pointed to the paper seeing my name.

"Yeah that's me. I write more serious stories."

"You're writing is great I read your stuff all the time in the papers." Don said excited.

"Thanks." I shrugged. I looked for Raph not wasn't sure where he walked off to. There was a room off to the side. I heard weights being lifted. Raph was lying back messing with the them. "I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble." He looked up at me. "No yer fine."

"You're muscles get any bigger you might end of breaking the thing." I teased.

He sat up on the bench looking at me. "Yer lucky I let yer jokes fly." He replied.

"Oh whatever. You been harping me these last few months. Give me a break. With all those muscles you might end up turning a girl on." I hit him in the arm.

"That's my intentions." He snickered. He laid back on the bench starting to lift the weights. "Almost three hundred not bad." I read the side of them.

"Yeah well ain't no biggie. He set the weights down. I got on top of him sitting on him. I caught him off guard but he didn't seem to mind it. I leaned in closer to him looking at him. Raph grabbed on to my hips. "So tell me you are you trying to impress?" I questioned.

"You know there should be laws or something for this." He joked.

"What law?"

"How about you looking completely sexy on top of me." He flirted. I got off him and messed with the weights. "You are something else? Now you're hitting on me." I laughed.

"So."

"Time to eat. Carrie you staying for dinner?" Mikey peaked his head in.

"Yeah sure. We will be there in a sec." I replied.

I helped Raph up. He kept his hand in mine. "Will I get my ass kicked if I told you that you're beautiful?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"I'd like ta see you try babe." We headed out to the front. The guys were at the table. Leo looked at me and Raph. I wondered what was on his mind. He was the only one who hadn't said much to me. Raph noticed and didn't care. So why should I?

We sat around listening to the guys eat and talk. They got to know a little more about myself. Leo just listened not saying a word. I helped Mikey clean up. Splinter seemed pleased that I offered to help since the others never did according to Mike.

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked Raph.

"Yeah sure." After I finished up Raph led me to the top. It was clear and the moon was out. We walked in the park alone at night. "Leo didn't look too happy to see me there."

"It shouldn't matter. He will have to get use to ya. I meant what I said back at the lair." Raph stopped me looking at me.

"What the sexy part or the beautiful part?"

"Both. Despite if my family accepts you or not. I do." Raph leaned in kissing my lips. This lasted a moment. He pulled back to look at me.

"What does this mean?" I said noticing he kissed me.

"I don't know let's find out." he rubbed his hand along my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Would love some thoughts. Hope you all have a good Labor Day!**

Chapter 4

Tonight, I decided to go bar hopping with a couple of friends from work. We sat around talking about anything and everything. This was the first time I decided to look decent. Guys were hitting on me and my friends. I just brushed them off while they were busy talking to them. It felt nice to get out and do something for once. "Come on, have some fun with the guys." One of my friends asked.

"I'm good you guys go." They left me sitting alone dancing in the front. Raph was on my mind. Since that kiss, he started flirting a lot more with me lately. He even calls me his girl. I guess it made sense. He did say he wanted to see how things would go between us. His eldest brother didn't seem ok with the fact that he was around me. After a while, I started heading out. A guy followed me out to the back. no one was around. "Hey can we talk?" he asked.

"I'm actually on my way back home." I replied. He grabbed me looking me up and down. "Hey mother fucker, ya might want to back away." I heard Raph's voice.

"Say's who?"

"Says me now get lost." he warned. The guy took a step forward towards Raph's voice. "You want to fight bitch?" He asked.

"You challenging me?" Raph asked. He came from the shadows. He was wearing his trench coat and hat. He punched the guy across the face. The guy tried swinging at him. Raph blocked him tripping him on the ground. He looked down noticing his feet weren't human and ran back inside. "What are you doin out here?" he asked.

"I just bailed on a couple of friends at work." I answered.

"Damn, you look nice. I can see why dick heads want ta try to put their hands all over you." He took a step towards me.

"Are you trying to be my night and shinning armor rescuing me?"

"Not exactly, I was passing through thinking ya might want some help." He said sarcastically.

"So you thought I needed help? What shitty rescuer. I don't even get kissed by the one who saves me." I messed with him. Raph leaned in kissing my lips. This lasted a while. He pulled back to look at me. "Ya happy?" he asked.

"Maybe." We headed back to my place. Raph met me through the window. He removed his trench coat and hat setting it on the chair. I changed into some jeans and a shirt. I sat next to him. "Come here." He pulled me into his arms.

"Shouldn't you be out with your brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah, suppose to be but I wanted to see you." I noticed the blue banded turtle coming through the window. "Hey Leo." He looked at me then at Raph. "You need to be out with us." Leo ordered.

Raph stood up to him. "We do this shit every night for what?" He protested.

"For you're training," he answered.

"Nothing has happened in a while. I'd at least like one night to not do this," he pleaded.

"This is exactly why we don't need distractions." Leo looked at me.

"He came to me. That was his choice."

"You don't think do you? All of a sudden, it's ok for you to just meet someone. How do you know she isn't going to tell everyone about us? She could put our family in danger." he argued.

"I would never say anything."

"She ain't like that Leo. You worry too damn much. Not all humans are bad." Raph snapped.

Leo got up into his face. "This will stop. You will not ruin what we have." Leo said coming towards me. Raph stepped in front of me. "Leave her outta this. You don't even know her. You lay one hand on her and you'll be dealing with me." He threatened.

Leo backed away ready for anything. "You will answer to Splinter for this." He shoved Raph leaving out the window. Raph walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Leo has trust issues." He apologized.

"Raph I don't want to be a distraction towards you."

"Yer not. Don't let what Leo says bug you. If he learned to loosen up, he would be much happier." He rubbed his hand along my face. "I won't allow him to upset you like this." He said comforting me.

"It's ok."

"No babe it's not. I care about you." He leaned in giving me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. His kiss nearly made me weak in the knees. If it wasn't for him holding me up, I wouldn't be able to keep my balance. He finally pulled back breathing heavy. "What?" I asked.

"You don't even want to know what i'm thinking right now." He answered.

"What tell me?"

"No I ain't gonna disrespect you like that. You're much more important to me." Raph did have a way with words when he wanted to. He had a sweet side that his brothers didn't get to really see.

Raph nuzzled my neck keeping his arms around me. "I better go. I got some explaining to do with Splinter."

"Alright, I just don't want to be the reason to be breaking up the family." I said worried.

"You ain't doing nothing. I'll be back later. Ain't nothing keeping me from you. I won't let that happen." He gave me another kiss before leaving. I watched him climb through my window and he disappeared.

I wished he didn't have to leave but he had to do what he had to do. "Hey have you seen Raph?" The orange banded turtle asked peaking through.

"He just left to talk to Splinter." I gestured for him to come in. He greeted me with a hug.

"I heard Leo complain to Splinter about you. I don't know what his deal is but you're not as bad as he is making you out to be." Mike sighed.

"Well at least you don't hate me." Mike sat on the couch.

"I never did. Leo just has his shell in a bunch." Hopefully that was the case. Leo seemed to be the least trusting towards me in the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter. I figured I would give this one a head start.**

Chapter 5

Mikey came to get me for Raph. He stayed with the others while Splinter had them stay after practice. Mike opened the door letting us in. Raph, Leo, and Donnie walked out of Splinter's room. "Hey there." Don said nicely. I waved at him seeing him walk elsewhere. Leo just looked at me briefly walking into the dojo. Raph walked over to me giving me a hug. "Mike didn't annoy ya did he?" he asked.

"No not at all. Besides, I missed your good morning greeting." I looked at him.

He took me in his arms. "I'm sorry, Splinter needed to talk to us. We looked into each other's eyes a moment almost kissing. Splinter cleared his throat seeing us. "Hi." I turned to look at him letting Raph go.

"Nice to see you again."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Looking at Splinter. He led me to his room. "Leo doesn't seem to happy that i'm here." I said unsure.

"Give him time. He is not good with bringing people down here." he replied.

"Apparently, i'm the one to blame for meeting Raph."

"I will talk to him. I knew sooner or later my son's will want to do things on their own. Raphael is the only one out of them that would be the first. I realize I can't keep them sheltered from the world. I trust that they have good judgement in the decisions they make," he replied.

After I was done talking to Splinter, Raph walked over to me. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I think he is going to talk to Leo." We went to Raph's room It was a nice big space. I noticed the picture I drew was hanging on his wall. "You kept it."

"I like it. My room is kinda a mess." He kicked a few things out of the way. I noticed a guitar sitting off to the side. "You play?" I asked.

"I wish, April had it and gave it to me." I picked it up starting to strum it a little playing chords." You play?" he asked.

"Yeah I use to be in a band."

"Anything else you know how to do?" he asked.

"Well no besides sing and play a guitar no." I started playing "Sweet Home Alabama" on the guitar. He was impressed that I could play. I also played a few other songs as well. I set the guitar down. "It's not hard once you get use to it." I replied.

"Yeah same goes for these things." Raph took out a sai twirling it.

"May I?" I asked to hold it.

"I don't normally do this but alright." He handed it to me letting me look at it.

"It's heavy." I handed it back to him.

"Not when yer use to em." He put it away. I started to get up almost tripping over his foot. He grabbed my hands not letting me fall. "You ain't even drunk and yer falling everywhere." I snickered.

"So am I the only human you met besides April?" I asked. He sighed thinking a moment.

"I met a couple more. One of them was a girlfriend. We only lasted a couple of months. I began to realize it was all about sex." he replied.

"You didn't get to know her?"

"I did but that's all she wanted me for. Plus we didn't get along real well. That was about three years go." he replied.

"How did you manage to keep that one from your family?" I questioned

"Very carefully." He wrapped his arms around me pulling me on his lap. "So what type of girl are you looking for?"

"Honest, sweet, patient, um...caring. I can't think of anything else." He sighed. He put his lips over mine kissing me deeply. The way he kissed me was different. It wasn't you typical kiss. It felt like he was telling me how he was feeling by kissing me. Something about the way he did it. His hands started to wander. I moaned feeling them go up my shirt. Raph pulled back."I'm afraid I ain't gonna stop." he kissed my cheek.

"Well I do find you sexy. Something about the way you are and they way you touch me." I held him.

"You don't find me strange at all cause I ain't human?"

"No. I love you for who you are not for what you are. I like your personality. We have a good connection." I played with his bandana tails.

"Why you so good to me?"

"The same reason why your good to me." He kissed me again pulling back.

"I don't want to push you into anything ya don't wanna do." he said concerned.

"I'll tell you if you were. Besides sex can be a lot better when there are feelings there." I said seductively.

"Hey don't mess with me like that babe." He whined. I giggled kissing his lips. We got up heading to the front. "Did you two have fun?" Mikey teased.

"Nothing happened idiot and even if it did I wouldn't tell you." Raph snapped at Mike.

"Face it Raph, you're in love." I couldn't help but laugh at Mike's comment. He shoved his brother while Mike kept at it.

"This is what makes me wish I didn't have siblings." Raph said annoyed.

"You know you love us."

"Shut up." He snapped. I listened to them argue a little back and forth. It reminded me of when my siblings and I use to argue. I thought it was more interesting seeing two turtles argue for once.

"Guys will you knock it off?" Donnie asked annoyed.

Leo came out of the dojo a little annoyed hearing them. "Guys I'm trying to meditate here. Keep it up, you'll disturbed Splinter from his nap." He warned. Leo looked my way. He just stared and then put his attention towards Raph and Mike. They settled down and he walked back to the dojo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next update. A little bit of a sexual situation at the bottom. **

Chapter 6

We hung out in the lair. Raph was busy doing one on one training with Splinter elsewhere. Mikey kept me company. If it wasn't for him, I knew I would start to feel a little awkward. I headed to Donnie's lab. I stopped hearing Leo talk about Raph and I. I didn't liked being talked about but there was some bickering through the conversation. "Leo come on shes a nice girl? Why don't you try to get along with her for Raph's sake?" Donnie asked.

"I don't trust her Donnie."

"We didn't trust April at first but you warmed up to her." He reminded.

"That's different. She saved our lives."

"She saved our lives? That's the only reason why you're putting your trust in her?" Leo sighed walking out of Donnie's room. I walked in hearing him sighing. He turned to look at me seeing me standing at the doorway. "Hi Carrie." He said nicely.

"Leo doesn't like me." I replied.

"He needs to get use to the fact that your Raph's. We can't be huddled around here like he would want us." Donnie said annoyed at his brother.

I sat on the chair next to Donnie. He has his lab top open on the internet. There were bottles everywhere for testing like an actual lab and a large shelf of books. "Splinter told me that one of these days you are going to want to do your own things. He can't keep you from everything but he knows it will happen." I spoke.

"Yeah I know. We knew Raph would be the first. Mikey has been talking about doing other things as well. He just hasn't done anything yet. I know we will always be brothers and be there for each other. I think Leo doesn't want to let that go."

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well I would like to have my own peace and quiet. Have my own small place. Do things for myself."

"When do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know but it will get to that point and Leo will have to learn to except it." I nodded my head at him. Raph and Splinter came in the lab.

"Hey guys." Don said nicely.

"If you will excuse me I need my nap." Splinter left the room. Raph wrapped both arms around me. "Learn anything interesting from Don?" he asked.

"No he was telling me about how you guys just want to do your own thing. Get away." I looked at him.

"Yeah, we all do. Once, Leo gets a hair outta his ass then we can talk to em more about it." Raph said annoyed.

"We still got some enemies out there." Donnie replied.

"Yeah but that could take days. I ain't gonna want ta sit around here waiting for em." Raph said annoyed.

"I'm not surprised." Don snickered.

Raph took my hand guiding me out of Don's lab. He looked at me playing with my hair a moment. "Shit I gotta go. I have to go to some small party for work." I looked up at him.

"Any guys there?" He asked giving me trouble.

"Raph."

"What I'm just asking." Raph trusted me. He knew that I knew better than to hurt him. As days passed I knew that I was falling completely in love with him. No one else matter no matter where I went. Don popped his head out. "I just read you're section of short stories. That was amazing." He said nicely.

"Thanks. Just something that has been wanting to come out on paper." I smiled at him.

"She's an artist too. She can draw pretty well." Raph added. He wrapped his arms around me holding on to me. "I'll have to bring my art work down." I looked at Don.

"Yes please do." Don said nicely. He headed to the dojo to practice a little. Raph kissed me on the lips a moment.

"Did I just see you two kiss." Mikey said teasing.

"Yer gonna see my fist in yer face if ya don't leave." Raph snapped.

"I better go," I kissed his lips.

"I'll see you at yer place. That way we can get privacy." We kept kissing on each other. As much as I didn't want to I left Raph to get ready for this party. It didn't take me long to get ready and get over there. People were talking and mingling. I found some people I talked to a little. I accidentally backed into a girl. "Sorry."

"It's ok. You look new around here. You are?"

"Carrie," I introduced myself.

"April," She said nicely. We talked a little getting to know each other a little. There was gun fire coming from somewhere. Everyone got on the floor. A few guys came in with guns. "What's going on?" I whispered to April.

"We have been having problems on the streets."

They held everyone hostage not allowing us to more or leave. The lights turned completely off scaring everyone in the room. We heard the guys screaming getting beat up. After a good five minutes, the lights somehow flipped back on. They were tied up. The police came and got them. No one was sure how that happened. I looked up seeing the night sky above. It had a glass cove with a glass roof.

Thankfully it ended early. I headed home. Raph was probably going to already be there. I unlocked my door seeing him step through the window. "Hey." I said slowly

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Was that you guys that did that?" I asked.

"Yeah. We still got all sorts of gang members and shit happening. We're just helping people out. You look nice." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad it ended early. It was kind of boring. I kind of missed being with you."

"I was thinking the same thing." he said nicely. We kissed a moment. "Raph come on." Leo ordered.

"Not again." I sighed.

"I ain't leaving. I did what I had ta do." Raph snapped

"We are not done training." Leo looked in from the window.

"Well I am. I been doing it all damn day. Leo stepped in a moment seeing me stand there. "It's her fault that you can't keep focused." He blamed me.

"Don't you bring her into this. She didn't do a damn thing." Raph said pissed.

"You're making a mistake."

"Then I can deal with it. So back the fuck off." Leo left. Raph was so pissed he nearly almost punched a hole in the wall. His temper did scare me a little. "Raph calm down." I said walking up to him.

"Every time Leo has ta say something to piss me off." He said trying to calm down.

I grabbed his hands looking at them. One of them was bleeding from hitting the wall. I went to go get something to bandage it up. I cleaned it off and started bandaging it. "You have got to calm down. I understand he makes you mad but you almost owed me a new wall."

"Sorry, its just ever since I met you, he's been a prick." When I finished, he sat down setting me on his lap.

"Well you still need to watch it."

"I know. Sorry about the wall." I leaned in kissing his lips. I started pulling back but he kept me close to him. He deepened the kiss turning me to face him lifting me up. He had his hands squeezing my butt. My legs were wrapped around him. He pulled back breathing heavy. "Can I try something?" he asked.

"Yes."

He had me lay back. He got on top kissing me a little. His hand move up my leg. My underwear was being lifted allowing himself to feel me. I moaned as he felt me between my legs. He slid a finger in. He put his mouth over mine kissing me as he kept thrusting. I moaned. "Come on baby. You can cum for me." He whispered. It didn't take me long to find my release. He slid his hand out kissing me.

"Raph." I said breathing heavily.

"Well get there. I just wanted to feel you." he said nicely.

"I hope you're not thinking this is just about sex."

"No. With me feeling the way I do about you makes sex even better. I trust you. I just need a little more time. I don't want what happened last time to happen to us." he replied.

"I know." Raph nuzzled my neck and wrapped both arms around me. We held each other not letting go. Our feelings seemed to get stronger by the day. In a way, we felt complete with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok what do you think? Leo is kinda being a jerk but his reasonings are understandable. **

Chapter 7

I sat at the office getting some work done. Everyone around me was loud. I tried blocking them out. Being here, I couldn't get anything done. It wasn't helping that I had Raph on my mind. I just wish he was here. My day seemed slower, when I couldn't be with him. My attention was interrupted by the news "In other news, there has been many robberies in department stores and banks. There has been rumors of vigilantes stopping them but who are they?" I looked away from the screen a moment. "So tell me who's you mystery man?" I looked up seeing Trevor look down at me. He was dressed in a suit and had nice dark hair. "If I told you it wouldn't be a mystery would it?"

"Come on." He begged.

"Nope."

"Want to do dinner?" he asked.

"Nope." I said grabbing my stuff walking away.

"Hey what about these vigilantes the news keeps bring up?" He called out. I stopped turned to look at him. "I don't know. You figure it out." I headed out of the office. I walked a few feet away from my work building. I noticed Raph in his trench coat. "Hey you." I walked up to him.

"Hey yer self." he kissed my cheek.

"Carrie hang on a sec." Trevor ran my way. Raph looked at him staring at him aggressively. I approached him. "What?"

"Sunglasses." He handed them to me.

"Thanks." I turned to walk away. Raph led me to a more quiet area. He opened the sewer hole guiding me down it. He closed it. "Who the hell was that guy?" he questioned.

"My co-worker. He's been trying to get out of me who mystery guy is." I laughed.

"Nosey ain't he?" he asked. We continued to walk down to the lair. He had his hand in mine. He opened the door noticing no one was around. He saw the note saying they were at April's. He lifted me up kissing me deeply. I let my stuff fall to the ground next to us. I helped him remove his jacket and threw his hat on the ground. He leaned me against the wall still kissing me deeply. He kissed my neck. He heard a soft moan come from my lips. "I don't know how much more I can take," he said breathing heavily.

"I'm ready when you are," I looked in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." His hand rubbed along my face.

"You're not. I trust you. I know you wouldn't."

"I appreciate that babe." The door opened Raph quickly jumped back seeing the turtles come in. Donnie saw me stand there. Raph looked a little disappointed that we couldn't continue. "Hey Carrie." Don said nicely.

"Hey."

Mike came in followed by Leo. I straighten up my dress. "Hello Carrie." Leo acknowledged me. It was the first time he would even said anything nice to me. "Hi." It was surprising that he at least did that. Raph noticed as well but didn't say anything. Mikey gave me a hug. "Hey beautiful." he said flirting.

"Hey there cutie." Mikey laughed.

"Where's Splinter?" I asked.

"He is out visiting a friend. So it's just us today and tonight. We will go get him tomorrow." Donnie answered.

"We need to go out tonight. There has been some things happening." Leo ordered.

"Well at least we have a good reason this time." Mikey replied.

"He's right." Raph answered.

"You be careful." I kissed Raph's cheek.

"I'll be fine babe." Leo looked away in disgust.

"Leo remember what April told you." Donnie reminded him.

He sighed trying to accept it. "I just don't get out of all the times you choose now." Leo protested.

"It just happened. I didn't do this intentionally Leo. I can't help what I feel." Raph replied.

"Leo we are all bound to want to go our own ways. We not teenagers anymore." Donnie said slowly.

"You're risking your lives." Leo said worried.

"Then if that's what it takes, so be it." Donnie shrugged. Leo left everyone stand there while he went to the dojo.

"Well that went well." Mikey replied. Raph hit him in the arm. "Ow.. hey." he whined.

Donnie went into the lab. Mike went to his room. Raph took my hand leading me to his room. He shut the door behind him. "Are you the only one that works out on weights?" I asked.

"The other's do but I do it just about everyday." he answered.

"I can tell your a little more built than the others. I work out but not as much as I like." I sat down on the bed.

"I can tell. You got some tone to you." He took me setting me in his lap.

"I usually run a mile every morning and take one day off. I use to go tanning but that stopped after moving here."

"That ain't good for ya. Don says those beds are bad for yer skin." He kissed my cheek. I moved my hair out of my face. "This hair is getting annoying."

"Don't cut it. I like it this way." Raph nuzzled my neck.

"I hope you don't think this is weird but I find you extremely attractive. The way you kiss me, I don't know. I know your a turtle and all. Maybe it's your bad boy side." I kissed him.

"I don't find it weird. Also I ain't a bad boy. I know what I want." He turned me around letting my legs wrap around him. He was sexy. His arms were huge from working out so much.

"So what was going through you're mind that night?"

"You really want to know?"

"I'm curious on what goes on in that head of yours." He snickered tightening his grip.

"I wanted to just have my way with ya. I wanted ta explore every inch of you and be inside of you." He whispered in my ear. His words hit me. He knew it. "Raph..I.."

"I know. Just wait a little longer. I want it to be perfect." He kissed me.

"Then after we had sex how often do you expect it?" I kissed his beak.

"As often as I can get it. With you it's different. There's something there I didn't feel with my last girlfriend. I wish I wasn't so damn stupid and waited for the person I actually got feelings for. I was curious and I let that take a hold of me. Now I got you, it will mean something." He was so sweet when he wanted to be. I liked his honestly.

"You're so sweet." I held him.

"You deserve it. You treated me normally that's all that matters" He held on to me. "Come on guys let's practice." We heard Leo's voice.

"Come on babe let's go." He lead me out of his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kinda short but here ya go as always reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 8

I was up on the roof tops enjoying the air. Sometimes it felt nice being able to catch some fresh air. It was almost night time. I grabbed my guitar messing with the chords. Part of me missed playing in a band. It was fun even though the pay wasn't the best. I started to sing the song "Every time," by Britney Spears. Making the song my own. "Every time, I try to fly I fall, without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby." I sang. I continued singing not caring who was around. I got into the song letting where I was take over. When I finished I noticed Raph standing next to me. "You're amazing." he said nicely.

"You heard that?" I said embarrassed. He wrapped his arm around me. "So, you sounded good."

"People are getting suspicious of me lately." I grabbed my case putting my guitar in it.

"What do you mean?"

Feeling nervous, I got up pacing around. A lot of things were running through my mind. The constant worry that the public will figure out that something could happen to Raph. I didn't want to do that to him. Raph stood up stopping me from pacing. "What are you worried about?" he asked.

"I have a crazed worker who won't leave me alone about you. Leo hates me. He is probably hoping that we won't last." I said worried.

"Hey don't worry about it." he said comforting me.

"Despite my feelings, maybe we shouldn't see each other." I said sadly.

"I'm not going to let you give up on me. Fuck what Leo says. It's my life not his. Besides what about my feelings? Have you even bothered ta asked what I think?" he argued.

"Raph please."

"You have no idea how what you mean to me. I would go through hell and back just ta make sure you were happy." Tears filled my eyes. I picked up my stuff heading through the door On the roof. Raph followed me in to my apartment. He didn't care if anyone saw us. I unlocked the door. He stepped in shutting it behind us. I put my guitar off to the side. Raph grabbed me pulling towards him. "What are you afraid of? Is it because finally you have someone who wants to be there for you and you run scared?"

"Raph."

"Answer me."

"I guess." I said wiping my eyes.

"Quit caring about what everyone else thinks. You're the only person I give a damn about at this moment. I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks." he leaned closer.

As much as I tried to get away from him. I found myself more drawn to him. He was not only amazing inside but on the outside too. Why was he convincing me to stay with him? We heard a window crack. There were a few burglars trying to break in. Raph turned all the lights off. He got a hold of them beating them up. I dialed for the police to arrive. They came taking the guys into custody. I explained what happened. "Apparently, that's been happening a lot lately. They been breaking into apartments as well. Got anywhere you can stay at?" They asked.

"Yes." They helped clean up the glass and left. Raph came back in through the window. "Yer stayin with us. Pack you're bags." he replied. I did so and headed down to the lair. I left a message for the owner of the building about replacing my window.

We made it to the lair. Raph opened the door having me put my stuff in his room. "What happened?" Leo questioned.

"I was there and she almost got attacked. She's staying here." Raph replied.

"You need to clear this with Splinter." Leo ordered.

"He'll be back tomorrow. I'll explain everything."

He had me follow him back to his room. I shut the door. He hugged me a moment. "I'm glad I was there," Raph pulled back to look at me.

"Me too," I looked into his eyes.

He kissed my lips giving me a sweet kiss. This lasted a moment. "So I guess that means you still want to be with me?" I asked.

"I think ya know the answer to that babe. Besides, I ain't going anywhere. You mean a lot to me." he rubbed his hand along my face.

"So do you." His arms wrapped around my waist. There was so much chemistry between us. "There's just one thing and don't think i'm weird for saying this." I kissed his lips.

"What's that?"

"I'm in love with you." Raph was a little caught off guard. He took my hand kissing it. "So am I." he replied.

"How long?"

"The day I met you. I knew there was something special about ya. Then after getting to know you I fell in love with ya. So it's been for a while." he answered.

"I wonder what Splinter will think."

"I'm sure he'll be alright with it." We laid on his bed looking at each other. I could see the love in his eyes. "You know I forgot to thank you for tonight." I remembered.

"No problem babe. I'd do it all over again if I had to." he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like! **

Chapter 9

Splinter came home during the early morning hours. I awoke finding myself alone in the room. I walked out to the front. Raph was at the table along with the others. "Morning." he looked at me. I walked up to him and he sat me on his lap. Splinter came in the kitchen looking directly at me. "Raphael has told me what happened. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need." He said nicely.

"Thanks."

"Come both of you." Splinter led Raph and I into the dojo. We sat in front of him. Leo was in the room sharpening his katanas. He looked over at us. "What is it that you wish to discuss?" Splinter asked Raph.

"I just need your blessing but the truth is. We're in love." Raph said slowly.

"It is a very rare occasion that I would expect my sons to find their mate. Raphael sees you as his. You have my blessing. I hope you two learn more about each other and grow as one," he spoke.

"Splinter, he can't be serious. You know how Raph can be at times." Leo protested.

"He deserves a chance." Splinter looked Leo's way.

"How do you know he won't fail?" Leo asked.

"I don't. It is up to him now. You are now old enough to make your own decisions. I've had a feeling that you will all want to go you're own ways."

Raph took my hand leaving Splinter and Leo alone to talk. "So what did splinter say?" Mikey asked.

"He was good with it." Raph answered.

"I'm glad, Leo will have to learn to get use to you being around." Donnie said walking past us. The guys looked over seeing a girl climb down the ladder. She looked like the girl I talked to at the party. "April." Mikey said seeing.

"Hey guys." She said walking towards us. She looked at me and we recognized each other. "I remember you." I said surprised.

"I didn't know you knew the guys." She said surprised.

"Well Raph ran into me a the park." I answered.

"April, this is my girlfriend Carrie," Raph introduced.

"I talked to her at the party. Good to see you again." She said nicely.

"Same here."

Leo and Splinter came out of the dojo. They said their hi's to April. "What's going on?" Leo asked.

"There is some gangs busting places at night. I might need you guys to check around," she said worried.

"We will." Leo replied.

Raph stepped forward. "Carrie was almost robbed. She's stayin with us for a while." Raph replied.

"Whatever it is, it's not good."

"We will take care of it." Splinter said nicely.

"I'm going to get changed." I left Raph and the others at the front. Don had be follow him showing me they built a shower if I needed to use it. I grabbed some clean clothes carrying them with me to the shower room. The room was huge. Don had the shower head come down from the ceiling. I flipped it on moving away to undress grabbed my stuff washing my hair and body. I grabbed a towel off to the side wrapping it around me when I finished. The door opened and I freaked keeping the towel around me.

I noticed Raph coming in. He looked up seeing me wrapped. "Sorry I didn't know you were in here. he apologized.

My hair was dripping wet when I approached him. " You did that on purpose." I teased.

I kissed him briefly then tried passing him. He pulled me towards him. "Where you going?" he asked.

"Getting out of your way." I answered.

He let his hands wander on me. The towel fall to the ground exposing myself to him. "You're so damn sexy." He kissed me leaning me against the wall kissing me deeply. I made sure my legs were spread apart so he could be as close as he wanted. Raph kissed down my chest sucking my nipples making me moan. I felt him trailing kisses until his mouth went into between my legs. I felt his tongue enter me as he kept nipping and licking. I moaned enjoying every bit of it. "Come on man hurry up." I heard Mike's voice. Raph stopped looking at me. "You taste so good." He kissed my neck. His expression seemed to be very annoyed. "I'm hurrying geez." I got dressed quickly letting Raph finish up.

It was only a matter of time that we finally get what we want out of each other. When Raph stepped out of the shower room. He saw me stand there waiting for him.

"I need you." I looked up at him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I would have given it to you if it wasn't for my brother knocking." He nuzzled my nose a little kissing me a moment. "I don't want to push you."

"You ain't. I trust you." he said nicely. Splinter cleared his throat seeing us holding each other. "Raphael, it is time for training." he replied.

"Yes master." He kissed me briefly following Splinter into the dojo. The guys walked past me. Mikey patted my back as I stood there. "Come on let's get out of here." April offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I told Splinter to take you out of here for a while. We got some grocery shopping to do for them anyway."

"You do their grocery shopping?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah Donnie get's paid doing computer work. They give me money, I take the grocery list and I get what they need." She guided me out having me follow her. I guess I might as well get to know her. Maybe she might be able to explain to more about Leo.

April dragged me out and we got to know each other more. She got everything on the list. I looked at the grocery cart seeing how full it was. I wasn't sure how we would get it all down there. This was all new to me. We paid and left. There was a sewer near by. Mikey and Donnie showed up taking the groceries putting them into a barrel, so they wouldn't have to keep coming back.

"So what's the deal with Leo not liking me?" I asked her.

"He has trouble trusting others. He will just have to get use to you." She answered.

"I've heard that one already."

"I"m glad Raph found someone he can be happy with." We headed back down to the sewers following Donnie and Mike. "It's very rare for us to find someone to love us back. I'm sure we can but it will take time." Donnie said hearing us.

"I understand."

"Yeah it's not like we can go and ask a girl out for a date." Mikey added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like the next chapter. **

Chapter 10

After a few days, it was safe to go back to my apartment. I missed home and thankfully they repaired my broken window. I got all of my work done before the deadline. When I looked at the T.V. they were still discussing about gang members and robberies still going on in the city. The guys would go on patrol taking care of what was going on in the night time. The office was busy today. At least people left me alone so I could catch up. I picked up a rough draft I have been doing. I knocked on my bosses door. He signaled me to come in. It looked like he had people from another country in there. "Hello, gentleman this is Carrie Morrison, she writes for the more serious stories here. These gentleman are from Japan." I noticed a man wearing a black komono. He had a slight scar on the left side of his face.

"Hello." I said nicely.

They bowed at me in respect. The man in the black kimono stepped forward. "Hello miss." he said in a deep calm tone. I dropped my paperwork on my bosses desk nodding my head at them leaving the room. I looked at me phone seeing I was almost out of here. My boss had the guys follow him to the front. He was into traveling a lot meeting people from all over the world.

I had a feeling someone was standing there looking at me. When I looked up the man in the black kimono was standing in front of my desk. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"You are a serious writer?" he spoke in his accent.

"Yes."

"Don't bother my workers." My boss teased him. He started walking away.

"You got a name?" I asked.

He turned to look at me giving me a serious look "Oroku Saki" He walked away.

"Nice name." I said to myself. I got up heading out to the lair to surprise Raph. He was going to meet me a few hours from now. The trip down there wasn't bad. I just had my purse and laptop to carry with me. I made it to the front door knocking. Mike answered it. "Hey there sweet cheeks you early." he said nicely.

"Thanks for the reminder. Where's Raph?"

"He's so been acting crabby. He misses you. As dumb as he makes us out to be we all know why." Mikey chuckled.

"Funny is he in the dojo?" I asked.

"His room. sulking." Mike answered.

Setting my stuff off to the side, I headed to his room. I knocked. "Mike, knock it off, yer gettin on my nerves," he snapped. I knocked again not saying anything. "Dammit." he cursed. He opened the door seeing me stand there. "Carrie? You're here early," he said surprised.

"I got done early and I wanted to surprise you. So surprise." He lifted me up kissing my lips. After a while, he set me down. "I missed you."

"You're so sweet. Mike told me you were in you're room sulking." I teased.

"I wanted ta get away from him. He's been giving me shit all morning about you." he said annoyed.

"My boss has traveled all over the world. He had some people from Japan in his office. You study the Japanese culture right?" I asked.

"Ninjutzu." Raph answered. I wasn't sure I wanted to bring up the guys name. It probably wasn't worth anything to them. "Raph Splinter needs a word with us." He heard Leo's voice.

"I'll be back." He kissed my cheek leaving the room. I went to Donnie's lab. His computer had the internet pulled up. I typed in the guys name I ran into in my office. I typed in "Oroku Saki" trying to find some information about him. There was a link that I clicked on as I was on the computer. It read. _"Won four championships, Japan's most skilled fighters. No one knows where he may_ _be today but he is always with us."_ I noticed a picture of him. It was the same guy but a little younger looking.

Slowly I made my way to the dojo. Splinter was giving them a lecture about self respect. He dismissed the guys to leave. I walked in. "Splinter, I have a question. Are you very familiar with the Japanese culture?" I asked.

"I am I read books on it."

"A man came in. My boss had some guests stop by to visit him. There was a man in a black kimono. He had a slight scar on his face and goes by the name of Oroku Saki." I looked at him.

"Then my senses were right. He is still alive." he replied.

"You know him?"

"He is an enemy to us. We thought we defeated him but he has returned." Splinter called the turtles back in informing them about my meeting with Saki. "Why didn't ya tell us?" Raph asked worried.

"Raph, how could she. She had no clue he was an enemy of ours." Don replied.

"He's not a good person Carrie stay as far away from his as you can." Splinter advised her.

"Alright."

"We should go find em." Raph said impatiently.

"No. Now would not be the time." Splinter replied.

"Do you think maybe that's why all these robberies are happening?" I asked.

"We don't know for sure." Leo answered.

Raph guided me out of the room. "Promise me you won't go near him. He's a bad person." Raph said worried.

"I promise." His arms wrapped around me as I was pulled into a hug.

"If he finds out about us through you, we're in deep shit. I don't plan on losing you over this crap."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah until he finds out." Raph added.

"He won't" Raph gave me a serious look not believing me. He was more worried more now than anything, "As long as you're with me, it is my job to protect ya."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know Shredder is normally always going against the turtles and all. Like it not she will probably be forced to get to know him on a personal level. Something a little different instead of him always fighting or arranging to kill the turtles. He will obviously at some point. Review, let me know what you all think. Any opinions or anything are appreciated. **

Chapter 11

Raph and I worked out together. He could bench at least close to three hundred pounds. I messed with the small weights. He was strong. It made me look like a wimp compared to him. Raph set the weights down sitting next to me. He kissed my cheek. I dropped my weights on the ground turning to kiss his lips. His arms wrapped around me pulling me on his lap. He pulled back to look at me. "We really need to be by ourselves." He replied.

"You think?"

"It's not like we can do it here." He nuzzled my neck.

"Well look at you two getting all lovey." Mike said peaking in the room. Raph took a sai throwing it at him. "See what I mean?" he asked frustrated.

"Ya missed me." Mike teased.

"Yer damn lucky too." Raph snapped at him.

"I got to get ready to go into the office for a couple of hours." I said getting off him. I picked up my stuff throwing it in my small bag. Raph watched me sitting on the bench. "I worry about you." he replied.

"I'll be fine. I just have to do a few things and i'll be home." I put the bag on my shoulder. Raph grabbed my hand. "Come here." He stood up kissing my lips.

"I'll be home later." I kissed him one more time and headed out of the lair. I had to head home to shower and change. My boss would be calling, if I took too long. I made my self look nice doing my hair and make up. Quickly grabbing my phone and my stuff I made it to the office. There were things I had that needed to be turned in. I handed it off to my boss. The same man I met yesterday was with him today. It would be hard to avoid him seeing he was a friend of my boss. Today he had a dark blue kimono on. He walked my way standing next to my boss. He looked directly at me. "Hello," he said being sincere.

"Hi."

I continued getting my work done. I wanted to get out of here. Just him looking at me made me nervous. "Carrie." He startled me as I knocked papers on the floor. "Yes?" I looked at him. I leaned down picking them up. He knelt to my level handing them to me. "Your boss has asked me to join him tonight for dinner. "Would you mind accompanying me?" he asked.

"Well I..."

"Sure she would." he looked at me.

"Right well, I need to get going. I'll see you later." My boss gave me the name to the place we were meeting at. I grabbed my stuff leaving the office. Raph wouldn't be happy about this but I couldn't lie to him. He was going to be at my place when I got home.

When I unlocked the door, I set my stuff down. Raph came through the window. "We need to talk." I said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"He was at my office and he asked me to accompany him to dinner. I tried saying no and my boss put me on the spot." I said upset.

"What are you shitting me?" Raph asked pissed at the situation.

"This is my boss. I hate being put up to this stuff." I said nervously.

"Tell em yer sick and ya can't make it. I'm not gonna let you do this." Raph protested.

I texted my boss telling him I wasn't feeling well. I got a text back saying it was ok. Raph hugged me. "I can't believe he's a friend of yer boss," he replied.

"I wouldn't have known who he was until you told me." We sat on the couch holding each other. Leo came through the window. "Raph." He gestured.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"We need you."

"Carrie needs me right now."

"Now Raph." Leo said not caring. I got so sick Leo's rudeness towards me. We all knew he meant well but he needed to back off. Mike and Donnie came through the window. "Hey Carrie." Mike said nicely.

"Donnie, Mike, Hey."

"Let Raph stay, he's been training all day and he was out with us last night." Donnie said nicely.

"You know Leo, I don't know what your problem is. Ever since I been around Raph you have been nothing but rude to me." I said walking towards him. Leo stepped through the window crossing his arms looking at me.

"Carrie I would..."

"Shut up Raph." He didn't argue letting me speak to Leo saying what I wanted.

"You know why. I obviously don't trust you that much." he replied.

"Gee Leo if I really wanted to tell someone I would have. I'm not as bad as you seem to make me out to be. I love Raph and wouldn't put him through danger. So instead of judging me like i'm some idiot, maybe you should look in the mirror. You were taught with respect. Why the hell don't you use it? Like it or not i'm here as long as Raph wants me here. So get your head out of your ass." I snapped.

The guys stood there quiet not saying a word. I got so sick of Leo being a complete jerk to me. Leo didn't say anything. He sighed leaving. Mike and Donnie snickered following behind. Raph walked towards me. "Not bad. Nice to see you sticking up for yerself." He hugged me.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" I asked.

"Trust me I woulda been worse. I think he got the message. Let em sit on it fer a while."

"Well if he starts up again I have no problem telling him where to shove it."

"I think yer good babe." Raph chuckled.

"It's going to be hard to avoid this guy. I don't know what to do." I said worried changing the subject.

"Avoid him as much as ya can. I know ya can't quit yer job but you can not let him get to know you." Raph replied.

I kissed him a moment. He looked at me playing with my hair. "I love you." he said nicely.

"I love you more."

"Yeah right come here." He set me on his lap kissing me deeply. I knew somehow we would get through this but when would it get to the point of no return? I had a feeling it might lead to where I wouldn't have much of a choice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter there is SMUT so I thought I will warn ya. There will probably be more in future chapters. I figure you all can handle this like adults. If you don't like it like I always tell everyone there is a scroll button. **

Chapter 12

I stayed at my work late. Thankfully, I haven't seen Saki in a while. For some reason, I had a feeling I would be seeing him again. I stayed with a couple of co workers. We became close hanging out together when we could. We decided to go have a drink at a bar near here. It was only ten at night. They decided that we would walk there since it was a nice night. Raph was probably around here somewhere with the others. They found a table. We sat around drinking and eating. I didn't like getting too drunk. Our conversation was mainly about guys and our personal lives. I didn't really mention much about mine.

After a good couple of hours, I started heading home. My apartment wasn't too far from here anyway. I decided to walk. The wind was blowing. No one was around. I decided to stop at the park and read for a bit. I wasn't tired. I grabbed my book out of my purse and started to read. I made it through one paragraph. I heard breathing behind me. When I turned around it was Raph. For once, he didn't have his trench coat on. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"A book." I said being a smart ass.

He walked around the bench standing in front of me. "Fifty Shades of Grey," he read.

Putting the bookmark in it's place. I shut the book standing up. He took my hand kissing it. "It's a good book."

"What's it about?"

"Love." I said answering simply. We walked to my place. Raph met me through my window. He opened the door from the inside letting me in. I shut the door behind me. Raph took my stuff out of my hand setting it on the table. We looked into each other's eyes. "I missed you." He kissed my cheek.

"You want to spend the night?"

"You don't have ta ask." We knew what we wanted. Raph helped me shut all the blinds locking everything up even the window he came through. We shut the blinds there too making sure no one would see us. He crashed his lips over mine kissing me deeply. As he kept kissing me. Things were being removed off me quickly. They were being tossed on the floor. When it came to my underwear, he got on top kissing me. He moved back a moment tossing his gear and weapons on the floor. He kissed down my body making it between my thighs. "I wanna finish what I started." he said seductively.

His tongue was licking and tasting me. Then his mouth went in literally kissing and sucking. I moaned letting him do what he wanted nearly ripping my underwear completely off. He moved up towards me. "You taste so good." he whispered in my ear. He spent most of his time exploring me. His tip was at my entrance. I needed him. Just feeling it was driving me crazy. "Please." I begged.

"You sure about this? There's no going back." He kissed my neck.

"Yes." He slowly slid himself into me. I could hear soft moans coming from his lips. He kissed me as he slowly thrusted in and out. "Babe..I.." he said not being able to get the words out.

"More." He listened going in deeper. I moaned enjoying every second. The louder I got the harder and faster he went. He would say things to me as he was thrusting hard. "You feel so fucking good babe." The way he looked at me showed me no reason to be afraid. He still made sure I was alright.

"I don't think I can.." I put my hand over his mouth.

"I trust you baby. If you need to fuck me senseless go ahead." I said seductively.

That turned him on letting him do what he wanted. He had me get on my hands and knees getting me from behind. He thrusted in deep and hard. Our moans filled the room. He whispered to me how much he loved me and how good it felt. After a long period, he found his release filling his warmth inside me. I found mine soon after. He remained on top a moment. Then he got off me. We got under the covers. He held on to me breathing heavily. "That was amazing." he kissed my cheek.

"Does that mean i'm all yours?"

"No one else's." Through the night it was sleep and then he woke me up wanting me. As morning approached, I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes. Raph was still asleep next to me. I got out of bed throwing on a long slip. I used the bathroom and then climbed back in bed. He woke up seeing me lying next to him. "I need to go practice. Splinter likes to start early." He said stretching.

"I don't have to go in today."

"You want to come with me?" he asked stretching.

"If you want me to." I kissed his lips.

"Babe, I wish I could spend every second with ya." He rubbed his hand along my face.

"No you don't. I would annoy you too much." I laughed.

"You really don't annoy me at all."

"That's the first." I got off him showering and getting dressed. He waited for me. After I got done we headed to the lair. Raph opened the door seeing everyone was in the dojo. We walked in seeing the guys standing around. "Well look who decided to show up." Mikey said teasing.

"Shut up." Raph snapped. Splinter came into the room. I sat off to the side watching them practice. "Where were you?" Splinter asked.

"I stayed with Carrie last night." Raph answered.

"You must let us know where you were." Splinter reminded.

Mikey snickered at him. He sat next to me resting while the others were sparring. "How is Leo since I stood up to him?" I asked Mike.

"I don't know he hasn't said anything."

"I think it's a good thing you want to do different things. You all know you'll always be brothers but there is just a point in your life that you just want a change." I looked at Mike.

"Yeah. I guess Leo thought that we would always be down here just the four of us. I don't know."

I noticed a black spider on the ground on the side of me. It walked towards me and I screamed. Out of things that don't scare me it was a spider. The guys stopped sparring seeing me move away from it. Raph walked over to me. "You hate spiders?" he asked.

"Just kill it."

Donnie picked it up carrying it out of the room. "Babe it's just a spider." Raph chuckled.

"Mike don't get any ideas." I warned him.

"I'm not." he laughed.

"We get those a lot in here." Donnie replied coming back into the room.

The guys finished up their training. I headed out to the front letting them. Raph came out seeing me watch T.V. He sat next to me. "Ya still upset about that spider?" He teased.

"Not funny." He wrapped his arms around me scooting closer to me. He looked around seeing no one was near by. He kissed me on the lips. "About last night." Raph shushed me.

"It was the best night of my life. I didn't feel any sense of regret." He looked at me. His lips went over mine kissing me again. I pulled him back. "Maybe we can do it again sometime." I giggled.

"How about as often as we can baby." he said seductively. Raph set me on his lap. We were so close to each other we could easily kiss.

"Raph." We heard Leo's voice.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?" Leo asked.

"Hang on a second." I moved allowing Raph to get up. "You too carrie." Leo said slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter reviews as always are welcome.**

Chapter 13

We followed Leo into the dojo. I don't think we were sure what he wanted. Leo sat on the ground next to us. I stayed silent. "I want to apologize for being a jerk. I just worry. I don't normally trust just anyone." he said slowly.

I liked the fact that he apologized. Raph did too. He sighed looking at him. "It's alright but not all humans are bad." He spoke. Splinter came into the room seeing us talking. He sat next to Leo. Maybe Leo realized that I wasn't a threat, Splinter could have talked some sense in him.

"When you said you loved Raph that night. I believed you. As much as I didn't want to. I did."

"It's ok Leo. It's just your other brothers seemed to be more easy going than you. I just wish you were the same." I sighed.

"Leonardo's personality is very different than his brothers. He has trained himself to be there for his brothers just incase something happened to me." Splinter spoke.

"Let's hope nothing ever does." Raph replied. We talked a little longer. Raph took my hand guiding me out of the dojo. Mike was in the kitchen banging pots around trying to fix something for lunch. Raph guided me to their weight room. He started working with the weights. My boss texted me needing me to meet him. "I got to go." Raph set the weights down coming over to me. His arms wrapped around me. He nuzzled my neck. "Work?" he asked.

"Yeah." His lips went over mine giving me the sweetest kiss. This moment lasted a while. Making sure I wouldn't lose track of time, I pulled back to look at him. "Keep this up you won't get your work out done." I teased.

"That's what I was going for." He kissed me again.

An address was listed on my phone. I had to meet him there. I left the weight room leaving Raph. Today was my day, I didn't do much of anything. I wanted to be with Raph. Then I walked back into the weight room. Raph sat up. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him deeply. "You better go babe." He chuckled.

"I don't wanna." I pouted.

"I don't want you to either." he sighed. After I left the lair, the directions were to a Japanese restaurant. I recognized my bosses car. He saw me gesturing me to come in. I saw Saki sitting at the table with them. My friends had me sit in between them. Thankfully they were there. There was this boring business meeting I had to sit through. There were times I would look over my boss's way. Saki would look at me. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

I focused on my friends mostly. We talked as if we were at a bar. After we ate the waiter walked my way. "The gentlemen on the end paid for your meal." I looked over seeing Saki look at me. I nodded at him. My boss gave me a few stories that he needed me to type up. The meeting was over. I started to get up to leave. Saki caught up with me. "Carrie." he called out to me.

"Yes." I looked at him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just busy, got things on my mind." I answered.

"Do you have family?"

"My parents are in California, my siblings live all over the U.S. It's just me." He took a few steps towards me. He didn't look that old to me. Probably mid thirties at least. "Follow me." He led me to the back. We walked past the kitchen and the cooks. There was a door that opened up leading us into an office like setting and a large practice room. "You own this place?" I asked.

"No I have my office back here." he replied.

The room was decorated beautifully. Everything about the Japanese culture was there. "This room is amazing." I said looking around.

"I had everything moved here from Japan." He answered. I noticed swords hanging up on the wall. I walked over to them. "Katanas, Japanese weapons." he spoke.

"There you two are." My boss came into the room. He talked to Saki and I stood there in silence. All I could see was Raph in my mind. "So what do you think?" My boss asked me. My mind was some where else. "What?" I looked over at them.

"I said I would like you to write on Japanese culture," he said getting my attention.

"I write more serious stuff."

"I know but I want you to get out of your usual." he replied.

"Well it's my day off I have stuff to do. Thanks for lunch." I said heading out.

There was a sewer not too far away. I opened in going down below. Quickly. I made it to the lair. The walk didn't take me long. Mike was coming out. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Mike is Splinter busy?" I asked.

"Everything ok?" he asked worried.

"Not exactly." I walked into the kitchen Raph greeted me with a kiss.

"Something troubling you my child?" Splinter asked.

"It doesn't help when your boss is buddies with your enemy. He was there with him again. I don't know what to do. It's hard to get away from him." I said unsure.

"I wish I could give her boss a good talkin to." Raph said annoyed.

"Just keep your distance from him. You don't have a choice at this point. Don't let him know you." Splinter advised.

"He even paid for my food." I replied.

"I'll kill em." Raph protested.

"Just be careful. He will use you to get what he wants." Splinter put a hand on my shoulder.

"If he even lays one hand on her, I swear I will kill em myself." Raph said pissed.

"Raphael, we will do no such things unless we need to." Splinter ordered.

"Then i'll be around her every second watching her. I am not going ta risk her getting hurt." he replied.

"Do as you must but stay out of sight." he replied.

"Raph, I don't want you getting caught." I said worried. He took a step towards me. He took my hand in his.

"I ain't gonna get caught. I want ta make sure you're safe." He rubbed his hand along my face.

"I think we should all look out for her." Donnie replied.

"I don't have to be there all the time. Just a couple days a week." Leo stood next to me and Raph. "Donnie's right we should," he replied.

"I'll go first. Mike volunteered.

"I got this Mike." Raph replied. "Then you all know what you must do." Splinter spoke.

Raph pulled me into the weight room. "If he lays one hand on you I swear." he said pissed.

"Calm down please." I grabbed his arm.

"Well he shouldn't be fucking with something that ain't his."

"Raph, nothing has happened."

"I'll make sure nothing does. I don't trust him with you. He's a manipulator and a liar. I'll be damn if he messes with your head." His arms went around my waist. He looked directly at me. I could see the worry in his eyes. He leaned in kissing me on the lips. I pulled back looking into his eyes. "I love you but I still don't want you to get hurt." Rubbed my hand along his face he took it kissing it.

"I won't, it's you i'm worried about. He tightened his grip pulling me closer. "You know I love you babe.

"I know." Raph shut the door locking it. He kissed me lying me on the ground. I knew where this was going to lead to. He wanted me again. So one thing led to another.


	14. Chapter 14

**I took this story to a different approach. Any thoughts? I think this will really mess with their relationship a lot. We'll see though. **

Chapter 14

There was no choice at this point. I had to do what needed for work. All the guys could do was watch me at this point. Saki didn't know I had anything to do with the turtles. I planned on keeping it that way. For how long, I didn't know for sure. I'm not sure how I got my self into these messes but there was no turning back. Saki's men were around and he was always around the days I was there. It was like he was searching for something. I started packing up trying to make it out quickly. I walked into the lounge for a second. No one was in the room.

I heard the door open seeing one of his men walk in. "I have been watching you. There is something you're hiding," he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what i'm talking about." He grabbed me throwing me against the wall. He will find out and you will die." he threatened. My arm throbbed in pain. It hurt enough to where he bruised it. Before he could continue Saki came into the room. The guy spoke to him in Japanese. I couldn't understand him. Saki said something and they left. He helped me up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." I stood up brushing myself off. "I have to go." I left him alone in the room. Raph was probably around somewhere. When I made it outside, I headed straight to my apartment unlocking the door letting myself in. I dropped my stuff on the chair. Raph came through my window. "Carrie?"

I tried to hold back tears but Raph was good at reading me. I winced in pain seeing my bruise from my arm still hurt. "What happened?" Raph's tone changed to being serious.

"His men tried attacking me saying I knew something. They threatened Saki was going to kill me." I said with tears falling.

"I'm not going to sit around allowing this shit happening to you." Raph said upset.

He noticed the bruise on my arm. "Then stay away from me. I'm not going to let you get your self killed over me." I argued.

"Carrie."

"Raph please you can't keep doing this. You have a shot of being safe." I said sadly.

"No I ain't taken this shit. I'm not leaving you alone. If anything you need to leave your job. Find another place." Raph said upset.

"It's not that easy Raph. The worst part of it is. It pays extremely well. He will just find me somewhere else. Raph just go please."

"No, i'm not going to let this tear us apart. Besides the hell with money. You're in danger. I love you too damn much to let you go. Didn't anything we talked about mean anything to you?" he raised his voice.

"Yes."

"Then let me protect you." The other's came through the window. Leo saw me sitting there crying. "What happened?" Leo questioned.

"One of Shredders men jumped her and threatened her. I'm going after him fer this." Raph said pissed.

"We have to wait for Splinter." Leo replied.

"So what she can get the shit beat outta her."

I wrote down the address my boss gave me to the restaurant handing it to Donnie. Mikey sat next to me hugging me as I cried to myself. "I'll go tell Splinter what happened." Leo said leaving Donnie followed behind. "It's ok sweetie." Mike held me.

"Mike I got her. Go with the others." He let me go heading out. Raph wiped the tears from my eyes. "Don't cry babe you know what this does to me," He kissed my cheek.

A few hours later, Leo returned with the others. They left to look for Shredder. As night time fell I couldn't concentrate. I looked at the address on my phone. I changed into street clothes. There was a cab out front. I waved it on having it take me to the restaurant. Saki was hiding out there. Something told me that he did own the place. I paid the cab driver and he drove off. Noise was coming from the rooftops. There was a ladder on the building going up to the roof. I climbed it slowly getting to the top. Heights were not my favorite but I managed. When I made it to the top, the turtles were fighting guys. The men were all dressed in black with their faces covered. I climbed up sneaking behind whatever I could not to be seen.

Within a matter of minutes they took all the guys down. I started wondering why I was even here but I wanted to make sure Raph wasn't getting himself killed. There was a man who approached the turtles. He was dressed like a giant samurai warrior. "So we meet again." I heard him speak. It was him. I couldn't let them know I was here. It would ruin everything. He started to fight the turtles. He easily took them down. I knew I wasn't a fighter. Cop cars were coming as the sirens came closer. They stopped fighting. The turtles escaped. The shredder left before they were discovered by the police.

Someone must have called the cops due to disturbance of peace. His men left following through the door. I made my way down the ladder to the bottom safely. I came from around the corner. I went in the building to do a little research of my own. A lady greeted me. "How many?" she asked.

"I have to use the bathroom." I lied. She pointed to me where the restrooms were.

The cooks looked through the window seeing me. I headed into the bathroom. Counting to at least twenty slowly to my self. I made my way out. My boss texted me asking me if I was at the resterant. He wanted me to see if Saki was there. He was on his way. I told one of the waiters about my boss wanting to see Saki. He delivered the message. I left the building.

It was dark walking down a quiet street. No one was around. I liked the peace and quiet. "Where the hell you been? I heard Raph's voice behind me.

"Out."

"Bullshit. Where you been?" He turned me to face him. He crossed his arms.

"I went after you guys. No one saw me but I saw you fight Shredder." I answered.

"You shoulda stayed at home. Are you crazy?" he raised his voice at me.

"Crazy of the fact that I didn't want anything to happen to you." I said worried.

"I been doing this shit fer years. I'll be fine." he replied. I rolled my eyes at him walking away. Raph was quick enough to grab me before I could go any further. "I ain't done with you."

"I was." He wouldn't let me go.

"I ain't letting you go babe."

"Fine fuck off Raph." I said annoyed with him. Somehow I got out of his grasp. Finally, I made it to my apartment. There wasn't much further to walk. When I walked in Raph was already inside. I put my purse on the chair.

"Tell me babe was that an offer?" he asked. I hit his arm and he snickered. That actually hurt. You don't hit that bad."

"Raph just stop." I said annoyed with him. He was doing this just to get on my nerves. He enjoyed pissing me off for some reason.

"You know, you look sexy when your mad." He stopped me from putting things away. Before I could speak he kissed my lips. I tried struggling to get away. Something about him just made me keep wanting him. I couldn't hardly stay mad at him for long. He loved me that much to take my crap. Raph was different than most guys. Despite him being a pain, he gave me no reason to stop loving him or to kick him out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok thanks for the fav and follows. I appreciate it!**

Chapter 15

We hung out in the lair. I got caught up with my work. Raph was in the weight room. I hung out with Mikey going through his iPod. Donnie was able to get a bunch of songs and put them on there. Mikey had me help organize his music. It didn't take me too long to do. He picked a song letting it play through his boom box. "What't that?" Mike saw my binder.

"That is my drawings. I draw a lot on my free time." Mikey looked through it seeing all the different stuff i've drawn. Some were anime and some was cartoon characters I made up. I pulled out a folder showing Mike pictures I drew of them. "Wow that is amazing." Mike said impressed.

"Yeah I did some of you in battle. Here's Splinter challenging Shredder." I showed him.

"Donnie, Leo, check these out." Mikey called out to them. They stepped out walking Mikey's way. Don and Leo looked down as Mikey handed them the pictures I drew. "That is amazing. So detailed." Donnie said impressed.

"You have a talent. You got me perfect." Leo said nicely.

"I did about fifty of them. I wasn't sure which angle I liked better."

"You could be a cartoonist." Mikey suggested.

"If it's switching my job at this point. I would go for it." I patted Mikey's shell.

I let Mikey and Donnie keep one. Leo gave the others back to me. "If you like become a famous cartoonist don't forget about me." Mikey teased.

"I won't." I laughed.

"So tell me what do you like to do?" I asked Mike.

"Video games, annoying Raph, and let's see, I love sports." he replied.

"Me too. I use to throw the football around when I was younger with my brothers. I know how the game goes but I don't see myself playing it." Mikey got up looking for a football. He came back having me throw it back to him. I threw it to him and he caught it. This lasted a while. When the ball came back to me, I caught it going further back. I threw a long one and Mikey caught it. "Good arm." Mikey complimented.

"When you have siblings to play with you learn a lot." I replied.

"How many do you have?"

"Four. One girl and two boys. I am the second youngest. My brothers are older and my sister is in high school."

Mike threw the ball back at me. I caught it. "I like having all of us guys. I'm not sure what Splinter would do if we had a sister." he replied. I handed the ball back to Mike. Raph came out of the weight room. He wrapped his arms around me kissing my lips a moment. "Did you fix Mikey's iPod?"

"Yeah it didn't take me long." My boss texted me reminding me of the company party. I rolled my eyes at it saying I would be there. "You know Shredder will be there tonight." I said nervously.

Raph looked at my phone reading it. "We'll be around. We won't let nothin happen to ya."

The lair door opened. A man with hair almost to his shoulders walked in. He had dark hair and was carrying hockey sticks on his back. "Hey Raph." he said seeing him.

"Hey Casey. This is Carrie." he introduced.

"Hey." I shook his hand.

"This is your girlfriend?" He questioned.

"Yep."

"Wow Raph is finally settling down," he teased.

"Shut up." Raph said annoyed. I went into Donnie's lab leaving them to talk. He looked up at me seeing me walk in. "Hey whats up?" he asked nicely.

"I worry about what may happen with this whole job thing. I'm suppose to hang around your enemy. I don't want to put you guys at risk. Raph won't listen. Do you think he's better off without me?" I asked.

"I think as long as you keep our existence unknown you'll be alright. You know where your heart is. As far as Raph goes he loves you. We won't just bail on you like what you're use to. Raph wouldn't let you go that easily. He will put up a good battle to keep you. I never seen him so happy until he met you." He explained.

"I just worry. I don't want to see him or any of you get your selfs killed."

"He's in love and he will do anything for you. He may not seem like it at times but he will. You're his world right now, so he would do anything in his power to protect you. We are all like that." Donnie sat in the chair next to me.

"Do you think you will ever find anyone?" I asked.

"Maybe but none of us are in a rush. We know what the consequences would be. I'm happy for him." Raph came in seeing me stand in front of Donnie. "We got the ok from Splinter," he told Donnie.

"Alright."

Losing track of time, I looked at the clock. "Crap I need to get ready. I'll see you later." I kissed Raph's cheek heading out. Quickly, I arrived at my apartment getting ready. I left my hair down curling it and getting into a dress. I got a cab ride down there. People were already going in this hotel. It was in a banquet hall inside. I paid the cab driver and walked in. The crowds were walking towards the room. I followed everyone else. A man held out his tray offering me a glass of wine. I took one sipping it. My boss saw me. He made his way over to me. "Glad you can make it." he replied.

"Where's your friend?"

"He couldn't make it. Had other things to do." he answered. I'm not sure how we could call him a friend. He was very untrustworthy. I ate what they had and mingled with people around me. After he spoke, I turned around seeing Saki stand in front of me. "Carrie, you look beautiful." he replied.

"Thanks." I shrugged.

"You are very shy."

We heard a scream come from the lobby. Saki stopped saying something to his men. They left the room. The lights were cut off accept for the lights on the exit signs. Saki noticed his men being beat up. It was hard to see. Saki escaped leaving me stand there. "I felt something grab me pulling me out of the room. It lifted me up carrying me outside to an alleyway. "Carrie." Raph said setting me down.

"Raph? Are you crazy?" I raised my voice. The others came out of hiding.

"What were you thinking?" Leo said angry.

"Did ya not see Shredder and his men enter that building?" Raph protested.

"That is no excuse for what you did. He could have found out about Carrie knowing us and her life would be in danger." Leo protested.

"Uh guys." Mikey tapped Leo's shoulder.

"Not now Mikey." Leo protested. I looked Mikey's way seeing foot soldiers coming towards them. Leo and Raph continued to argue. "Guys behind you." Donnie raised his voice. Raph moved me out of the way. They fought them off. One of them tried going after me. Raph got in front punching him. "Let's get out of here." Mikey said finding a man hole escaping.

"Good idea. Carrie let's go." Donnie grabbed my hand guiding me down below. Leo and Raph covered us until they made it below shutting the man hole. We made it to the lair. Splinter came out of his room seeing us. "I saw Shredder and his men go in there. I had ta get her out." Raph replied.

"Which was a stupid move. You could have gotten hurt." Leo argued.

"Raphael, you went against your better judgement. We are trying to keep Carrie safe." Splinter warned.

"I know. I don't trust him around her." he argued.

"If he finds out about her knowing our existence, she too will be in danger," he reminded him.

"Raph, I know you hate this but please don't do this. Just let things be as they are." I advised him.

"You don't get it. I don't want him near you. I don't think any of ya get it." Raph said upset.

"We get it." Donnie tried calming him down.

"Bullshit. When you have someone that you love and will do anything for then maybe you'll get it."

"Raphael." Splinter raised his voice.

"Please, everything will be fine." I said trying to calm him down. Raph took my hands in his. He looked directly at me. "You don't know what this is doing to me. This is killing me inside. I don't want you to do this." he said rubbing his hands along my face.

Splinter noticed how Raph acted around me. The way he showed how he felt about me. This convinced him that he was truly in love. Raph had me in his arms holding me. Splinter watched in silence. "Putting myself in your place I would be the same way if it were a dangerous situation. I would do anything in my power to protect the one's I cared for." he replied.

"What are you saying?" Leo asked.

"Do what you need to do to protect her." He looked at Raph.

"Yes sensei." Raph answered.

"Just don't pull a stupid stunt like that again." Donnie advised Raph. He ignored Donnie grabbing my hand. He led me to the dojo. "You know Donnie is right."

"I don't care."

"You don't care? I care about you just as much. So promise me no more stupid stunts?" I asked.

"I can't promise you anything. I got the ok from Splinter to look out for you. So that's what i'm doing," he replied.

"I think there is a proper way of doing this." Leo stepped in the dojo.

"You stay out of this." Raph argued.

"I will do no such thing. We are all doing what Splinter wants us to do." Leo argued back.

"You're really a pain in my ass Leo." Raph stepped in front of me shoving him a little. Splinter came in hearing the commotion. "Boys, enough," he raised his voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The guys trained, while I was on my laptop. Donnie has wifi hook up in the lair. I did everything I could to stay out of the office for Raph's sake. I got all my work done through my computer. Rarely I went up unless it was to go home to shower and change. Leaving the dojo, I headed to Donnie's lab. My mind was concentrated on getting my last draft sent and edited. I didn't have much else to do. An E-mail popped up. When I pulled it up it said "I have not seen you in a while I hope all is well...S" A rose came up on my laptop. Shutting it quickly, the guys voices were coming closer. They must have been done with training. Raph came in seeing me stand there. "You get yer work done?" he asked.

"Yeah." We kissed a moment looking at each other. Don came into the lab seeing us. "Hey guys." He walked in moving past us. My cell rang. I reached in my pocket answering it. "Hello?"

"Why haven't you called? What you move to New York and you don't call me?" She whined. I looked at Raph moving away.

"I'm fine, i've been busy." I spoke.

"Too busy to call your mother letting her know your alive." We talked a little longer. I should have called her. I had to sit and listen to her talk about my siblings and my sister. After a good half an hour we hung up. "Sorry Raph."

"I could hear her through the phone." he chuckled.

"Yeah, if I don't call that's what she does." My phone rang again. I moved away from Raph assuming it was my mom. He walked the other direction. "What mom?" I said into the phone.

"Carrie." I heard his voice.

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" he questioned.

"I work from home mostly." I answered. Even his voice scared me. His tone sounded half worried and half angry. It was hard to tell. Not letting him get a word out I hung up the phone. I rushed over to Donnie's lab. "Donnie." He looked at me seeing me a little freaked out.

"He called me. Saki called me." I said scared.

"He took my phone getting the number. He traced it. Don walked out getting the others. I went to get Raph. "Raph he called me. I don't know if his tone was mad or what." Raph followed me to the front. "If he got her phone number he can find out where she lives." Don said worried.

"He sure as hell ain't gonna go near her." Raph said pissed.

"I'll call April, have her get your key, and pack some stuff to bring down." Don replied. I handed Don my apartment key. The same number popped up again. Raph took it answering it. "Listen here you mother fucker. Stay away from her." He threatened hanging up the phone.

"Raph." Donnie said aggravated.

"What? He don't know who I am and frankly I don't care." he protested.

"He doesn't know where you guys live?" I asked.

"No, thankfully. he replied.

"What about work? Besides, he doesn't know what Raph's voice sounds like. It could have been my brother or something."

"True." Don stepped closer.

Raph left a moment filling Leo on what's going on. Leo stepped out front seeing us. "One of us will have to escort her to work if she has to go." Leo ordered.

"We'll make sure you're not stuck down here all the time." Donnie said nicely.

"Where's Splinter?" Raph asked.

"Napping. We will let him know when he wakes up." Leo answered.

"I feel like it will be only a matter of time until he can put two and two together." I said worried.

"We'll be there when he does." Raph added.

Raph held me a moment. After we discussed what we were doing. Raph and I went to the weight room. He leaned in kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around him. He lifted me up setting me on his lap. We kept kissing until one of us pulled back. "Carrie, I need you." he whispered.

"Raph."

"Promise me you won't leave me. I'll fight for you. Just please don't give up on me me." His lips were so close to mine.

"Why would I?" I looked at him.

"I have a fear that yer really going to just leave. I blame myself for allowing you ta get all mixed up in this shit. He's our enemy and when he finds out all hell will break lose." He said worried.

"It's something we'll have to deal with." Raph held my hands.

"If I would have known this, I wouldn't have done what I did. I made a mistake and i'm paying for it to be happy." he replied.

"So you think we are a mistake?" I asked.

"No, this is my payback for not listening to sensei. Every time something goes good with me theres always a payback of some sort. Why can't shit be easy?" he protested.

"Life isn't meant to be easy Raph. Don't blame yourself for something neither of us knew about. This is not your fault it all came out to be coincidence. My boss just happened to know him and I was there." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk." Raph looked at me. We went above for a bit walking. Raph had us stay out of sight. He knew of places that no one would think of going. We would walk a moment. Then we would stop and kiss. I pulled back looking into his eyes then I saw something moving. "Raph. I saw something behind you move." He turned all the way around to look. He moved a few feet away from me. A tranquilizer dart hit him. Looking down at his leg he fell to his knees. Quickly, I made my way over to him. "Raph, are you ok? Raph." I tried shaking him and he was passed out.

Soldiers came my way grabbing me and a net landed on him. I tried getting free but I couldn't. We got into a truck. They loaded Raph in to the truck. The ride was silent. When we made our way there. They carried Raph elsewhere and I was forced into a building. They shoved me a little having me walk forward. The man dressed in a samurai suit looked at me. "You do know them." he looked at me.

"I didn't know they were your enemy." I lied. He removed his mask revealing to me his face. "They kept you prisoner." he replied.

"No."

"They tried killing me these freaks of nature. Now I will kill them," he replied.

"You tried using me to get to them didn't you?" I questioned.

He didn't answer. He just looked at me. He guide me to where Raph was. The tranquilizers didn't last long on Raph. He was in the basement part of the building. They had him in what looked like a cell chained to the wall. They opened the cell and Shredder walked in. "Let her go." Raph saw me. Shredder started punching him literally beating the crap out of him while he was chained up. "You will die along with the rest of them." He left him lying there. They locked the door outside leaving Raph and I locked in here.

"Wake up." I said shaking him. Tears started filling my eyes. I cried trying to do what I could to wake him up. Slowly, Raph was able to get up and respond. "Carrie. I'm so sorry." he apologized.

"Don't be." I tried helping him up but he was wincing in pain. He used all his strength to be able to sit up. "I think he broke a rib." he said slowly.

"How? You're a turtle you have a plastron to protect you." I said confused.

"There are ways. Now do me a favor get outta here and try to get the others will ya?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving you. They locked the door. I can't get out of here." He put his hand on my shoulder. Looking at me. "He'll come back for ya. When he does get the others.

"He might kill you. Raph please." I said crying.

"Don't do that. I hate it when ya do that," he replied. I could tell he was still a little groggy from being beat up and the tranquilizers. He continued to look at me. "If I don't make it out alive." he replied.

"No Raph you will. You didn't give up on me, so i'm doing the same." Raph laughed a little at that.

"That's what I love about us. We won't give up on each other. I'm lucky to have you." He winced a little bit as the sharp pain hit him.

"Stop talking like you're dying Raph. You promised me we'll get through this together." I raised my voice at him.

"If you don't make it outta here Leo will figure it out." All we could do was wait. I sat by Raph's side the whole time. I'm not sure he was thinking the absolute worst. He was a fighter. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I have ta be prepared for anything babe. It's what we do." He kissed my cheek.

"Promise me we will get through this." I looked at him.

"I can't promise you anything."

"Dammit Raph, don't be so stubborn."

"I'm sorry. it's instinct." he replied. I moved close to him placing a kiss on his lips. I am not sure how I could get out of here. If I failed hopefully the others will figure it out and rescue us.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you are liking this. Don't worry this isn't the end. Let me know what you think? **

Chapter 17

Raph and I held each other all night. It was the next morning seeing the sun poking through the wall. He had long enough chains around him to be able to wrap his arms around me. The door opened. Raph let me go. Saki's men led me out of the room. I looked back at Raph as he sat there alone. They led me up some stairs down a hallway. One of his men knocked at the door leaving me stand there. The door opened. Saki was standing there in a kimono. He gestured me to come in. "Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"It wasn't my business to tell. Besides why didn't you attack me? You did to the turtle." He looked at me a moment thinking. Hopefully he wouldn't come up with some lie. He then grabbed me shoving be against the wall. "You kept them from me. Why were you protecting them?" he raised his voice.

"The same reason you would protect the one you love." I looked him directly in the eye. I had to come up with something to protect Raph. I didn't want him to get hurt. He slapped me throwing me down on the floor. "You lie." He yelled. Fighting back tears I had to do something. I hated myself for this but I wouldn't give up. The thought of what I had to do sickened me. Raph was on my mind. I could hear him suffering in my mind. "Tell me why you showed worry and concern for me? You must have loved someone in your life." He turned to face me. "Otherwise whatever you were trying to do to get my attention was a lie. So we're even." I got up into his face. "Sir we have intruders." A guy walked in. He left with him leaving me alone in the room.

I snooped around seeing no one in sight. I heard foot steps. I could only guess the guys had figured out that we were here. The stairs led to where Raph was. I went down there opening the door. Keys were hanging outside the door. Grabbing them I went in seeing Raph still sitting there. I used one unlocking the gate. "Carrie." he said looking at me. Raph took the keys getting himself out of the chains. He was able to stand up. Still wincing in some pain. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I can still fight." he replied. I started heading towards the door. Raph grabbed my hand stopping me. He slowly walked towards me. He put his lips over mine giving me a sweet kiss. "Thanks." he said nicely.

"For?"

"Not giving up on me."

"You're welcome now can we leave?" I asked annoyed. We headed out of the basement going up some stairs. We noticed soldiers were running. "I think my brothers are here." he replied.

"I thought it would take them a while."

"They ain't that slow." Raph got into the group fighting a few off.

"Hey Raph what took ya so long?" Mike asked.

"Shut up." he snapped. Mike grabbed my hand having me walk with him. "Come on sweetie. Let's get you out of here," he replied.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They will catch up." He led me out of the building into a sewer. "You get her Mike?" Don asked.

"Got her let's go." he guided me down.

"How did you figure out where we were?" I asked.

"Easy Don is smart. He was able to locate you. Plus we found one of Raph's Sai's on the ground near the building." he replied.

We heard the others behind us catching up. All of their voices got closer. Leo was leading followed by Donnie and then Raph. It did not take us long to get to the lair. Mike opened the door letting us in. Don had Raph go into his lab. "Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine thanks."

Leo handed me Raph's sai. I walked into Donnie's lab. Raph had one in his pocket and the other was missing. "Shit I lost a sai," he cursed.

"You mean this?" I handed it to him.

"Where did ya find it?" he asked.

"Your brothers found it on the street." I answered.

"Good news is it's just a bruised rip. I don't think it's broken at all. Just be careful on it." Donnie replied.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Splinter came into the room.

"How did you figure out where we were?" I asked.

"Easy, I had that address you gave me. Also I carried a tracker with me. Something I been working on. It didn't work well when we were out. Thankfully Raph had a sai he dropped."

"I'm fine now but we have to protect Carrie." Raph looked at Splinter.

"Yes, he will be looking for her as well." Splinter replied.

Raph got off the table. He took my hand. We went to his room to get some rest. When we walked in I was shocked to see it so clean. "Alright who cleaned my room?" Raph called out.

"I did." Mikey replied.

Raph appreciated it even though he didn't admit it. They put a blow up mattress next to Raph's bed. It was a king size one. I could only assume it was April's. I noticed my bags off to the side as well. They must have done this while we were out last night. Raph laid on it. I snuggled up next to him. He faced me holding on to me. "I love you." I looked at him.

"I love you too. So what happened when they took ya out?" Raph wondered.

"They took me to Shredders room. He hit me." I replied.

"That fucker ain't gonna live after I get done with em." Raph said pissed.

"I'm here." I kissed his cheek.

"Hopefully forever." He looked at me with loving eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could see myself spending the rest of my days with you. I was so worried when he took you. I thought he hurt you." he held pulled me closer not letting me go.

"No, I know he could have." His hands rubbed along my face. He kissed me deeply. I pulled back getting up. Raph watched me as I locked his door. "Turn the lights off." he replied.

"I can't see."

"Your eyes will adjust." I did and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me deeply. I could hear him taking off his knee pads and arm pads. He took his belt off that his weapons were hooked on to. "Raph what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting comfortable." he replied. When he finished, his arms went around me. His lips went over mine kissing me. "Why don't we sleep a bit?" he asked.

"Alright."

"Then when I got more energy. I'll please you in every way possible." he kissed my cheek. I laughed at that snuggling him in my arms. We drifting off to sleep for a good nap.


	18. Chapter 18

**I did bring in another OC. He is a cop that is protecting her while she works. I pictured him looking like Paul Walker. I don't know I always thought he was cute. Pics of my OC's are up on my profile. You will have to copy paste to see them. What do you guys think of this fic? I like different. I try to do different things so it won't be like the same old thing that someone else wrote. I know that in itself. :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Raph did keep his promise. He woke me up kissing my neck. We kissed until he had me naked loving and filling our every need. Our love making seemed to be different this time around. He seemed to put more emotion into it not taking his eyes off me. The way he expressed his feelings was through his actions. He would tell me how much I meant to him or how he needed me. We let our moans fill the room. When we finished, we looked at each other. He kept his arms around me holding me. He would kiss me every chance he got looking into my eyes.

My phone rang. It was my boss. "What is it?" I answered.

"Where are you? I need you here now." he replied.

"I can't be around this guy anymore. He is a threat to me. I'm sorry but I am going to have to quit." I replied.

"You don't have to we got into it earlier. He threatened me and I have cops all over guarding this place." We talked a moment longer then hung up.

"Looks like he's after your boss too. I heard everything." Raph looked at me. I kissed Raph and got up. I grabbed stuff heading into the shower. I got in and quickly got out. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I dried my hair out and put a little make up on. Raph had all his gear already put back on. I'll walk ya up there." he replied.

Wrapping my arms around him he kissed me a moment. "It makes me feel a little better with cops around."

"Me too." We stepped out of Raph's room. The guys were sitting at the table snickering. Raph went by hitting Mike's arm. "I'll be back." Raph replied.

We went above. Raph cut through some alleyways to get to my work. He gave me one last kiss before I went into the building. When I went in cops were everywhere standing around. I walked into my bosses office. There was him and a guy with really short hair and blue eyes dressed in a suit. "You alright?" I asked him.

"Fine. This gentlemen will look after you. Apparently, I was told that Saki has done some bad things here. I wasn't aware of that. It's a shame. We have been friends for a long time." he sighed.

"Hi." I shook his hand. He looked at me smiling a little. "Alex Carter." he introduced himself.

"Carrie." I said back.

"So what is he suppose to do?" I asked.

"Protect you. This guy apparently has an interest in you for some reason." Alex replied.

"He threatened me and got my phone number. Did you give it to him? Harold" I looked at my boss.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have given it to him. You can get it changed," he apologized. I sighed walking out of the room. Alex followed me out. "Hey wait up. he caught up to me.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"You want to go for some lunch or something?" he asked.

"Yeah let's talk." He had me follow him to his car. I got in and we drove to a restaurant near by. I got out of his car, we headed inside. The lady sat us down handing us our menus. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I lived here all my life. Been a cop for about six years. I started young then went from street cop to detective." he answered.

"I'm fairly new. I lived here maybe almost a year. I write more serious stories. Things people want to read."

"I know I read some of your stuff," he replied.

"Your wife is ok with you eating with me?"

"I'm not married. I dated but I haven't bothered looking." He was very attractive. I almost wondered if my boss did this on purpose.

"Never bother looking. You're gay?" I teased.

"No," he laughed. We order our drinks and food. He watched me play with my straw. I wasn't the best at meeting new people but I hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I wondered what Raph was up to. Splinter probably had them training at the moment.

"So how long are you suppose to follow me around?" I asked.

He laughed. "Until this guy is caught."

"He is so known to be so popular in Japan."

"They don't know what he's done here either. He's killed and damaged private property." He took a sip of his drink. Our food came and we ate it. We talk some. He got to know me a little more. I noticed April a few tables down. Alex looked my way seeing me stair at a girl. "That's April." I said looking her way.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Yeah we are aquaintances. I don't know her that well." I answered. She looked my way and got out of her seat. She saw me at the table sitting with Alex. "Hey." she said nicely.

"This is Alex, he is a cop. He'll be hanging around me for a while." I introduced.

"Hi." he said nicely.

"Can I talked to you for a second?" she asked.

I excused myself. She had me follow her near the bathrooms. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Boss has him watching over me. Saki threatened him and me. I just met him today. Are you going to see the guys after this?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Fill them in on what's going on."

"I will." she said nicely. We left each other. I sat back down with him. Before he could say anything his phone rang. He answered it talking on the phone. He looked at me smiling a little as he was on the phone. The waitress asked how we were paying. He paid for my food. I'm not sure why he did it but he insisted. Alex gave me his cell number. I punched it in saving it to my phone. He did the same with his. "I got to go. I'll call you later." he said nicely.

We split off going our separate ways. I headed to the closest man hole. I went down it shutting the top. When I made it to the lair. Leo opened the door. April had already beat me down below. Raph was standing there talking to her. "Since when did yer boss decide you needed a cop there?" Raph questioned.

"He told me when I got into the office." he replied.

"He ain't got no chance against Shredder. He don't know that he's a skilled fighter," he replied.

"I'm glad he has police involved but we can handle Shredder." Leo replied.

Raph came up to me. He kissed my cheek. "The only one who should be protecting you is me," he looked at me. April laughed a little seeing Raph was slightly jealous.


	19. Chapter 19

**It's short I am sorry. I am super tired. Better something than nothing.**

Chapter 19

I sat at the couch reading while the guys were practicing. Alex would text me here and there. I knew where my heart was and it was with Raph. I didn't want him to start worrying. Raph came out a little early seeing me sitting on the couch. I put my bookmark in it's place. He noticed Alex texting me. "He must like you." he replied.

"You have nothing to worry about. There is no way he can protect me against Shredder. If I want anyone protecting me it's you. You were first Raph. I won't do that to you." I looked into his eyes." He kissed my lips a moment.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better." He wrapped an arm around me.

"Why is that?"

"You know. You coulda had anyone ya wanted. You know what the circumstances are being with me. It ain't easy." he reminded me.

"I know. You're not letting me go are you?" I questioned.

"No, but I do worry. It ain't like ya see a bunch of turtles in the city." he sat next to me on the couch. "Nothing will happen I promise. I love you." He gave me a another kiss on the lips. "I got to head up to the office." I looked at him.

"I'll walk ya up there. We are going up soon anyway. It's getting dark." he replied.

"I shouldn't be too long." Raph and I went to the top. As we were walking, he would stop and give me a kiss. He started being more affectionate towards me a lot lately. Raph gave me one last kiss before I went into the building. Alex was in the building. He saw me walk in. I turned in stuff for my boss. He was out of his office. I went on ahead and laid it on his desk.

"Hey." Alex said to me.

"Hey, I just dropped in to give something to my boss." I answered.

"I wanted to ask you. Would you like to come by my place?" he offered.

"No I kinda have a boyfriend. It's complicated."

"I never seen him around." I started to leave and saw the sun finally went down. It was dark outside. I stood alone in a dark alleyway. Raph was probably around with the guys somewhere. Alex saw me standing there alone. "What are you doing?" he walked up to me.

"Alex this is really hard to explain if I told you. I doubt you would believe me."

"What do you mean? Is there something your not telling me?" he asked worried.

He approached me standing closer. He tried grabbing my hand turning me around to face him. "Will you stop?" I said annoyed.

"I just need to know what the hell you're thinking standing out here?" He wasn't going to let this go. If anything he was probably thinking I was crazy.

"Just go." I shoved him a little.

We heard a loud thud. He stopped pulling out his gun. He pointed it into the darkness. There was another thud noise we heard. "Alex I told you to go." I said annoyed,

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Leave her alone." Raph spoke from the darkness. He looked around not seeing him anywhere. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Hey Raph did ya find her?" Mike asked.

"Mike shut up." Don replied.

Raph took a few steps forward showing himself to Alex. He looked at him not believing what he was seeing. A giant built muscular turtle standing in front of him. Raph turned to look at me. "You alright?" he turned to look at me.

"Fine, this is Alex." I introduced.

"I can take her from here." Raph looked at him.

"You're kidding me right? These guys can fight too?" he asked. He was trying to take this all in. "They are turtles. I mean they can't be real." he said confused.

"They are."

"Got a problem pal?" Raph got close to him.

"No it's just. This is.." he didn't know what to say. I patted him on the back. "It's ok I kinda felt the same way when I met them too." Raph twirled his sais putting them in his belt. "Hey who's the new dude?" Mike landed behind me.

"This is Mikey." Alex nodded still shocked.

"Can he talk?" Mike asked.

"Of course he can talk. He's just taking it all in." Don came up behind him.

"Hi, i'm Donnie. I know this is a shocker but everyone will be fine." he said calmly.

Alex turned to look at Donnie. Then Leo was the last to come up to everyone. He looked at me and then at Alex. "I guess you're the cop." Leo replied.

"Yeah, i'm suppose to be watching her and her boss."

"Why don't ya worried about her boss. I got her." Raph said being aggressive.

Mike took a few steps towards Alex. "Sorry about Raph. You see that's his girlfriend and he has turned into super protector." Mike explained.

"Shut up Mike. Raph shoved him a little. Raph stared at Alex not sure what to think of him. Not trusting him, he kept a close eye on me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Promise? These are good guys. It takes them a while for them to warm up to new people."

"I promise." he looked at me.

"Don't tell anyone about us." Leo warned him.

"I won't."

"I guess I have no choice than to take your word for it." Leo replied.

"Awe we can't take him with us?" Mike asked.

"He's not a pet Mike." Donnie answered.

Raph took my hand leading me into the manhole with the others. "I wanted to show him around. We need more friends." Mike replied.

"Idiot." Raph said shutting the top of the lid to the manhole. Raph didn't seem to thrilled with meeting the guy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you all have a good weekend. Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 20

Mikey had his radio blasting loud. I hooked up my iPod to it. I helped him clean up from dinner. We just got done eating home made pizza Mike made. He was an awesome cook. I could cook too. Maybe I could give him a break one of these nights. Leo and Raph were in Donnie's lab talking. Mike and I would sing along to the songs that came on. It was nice to let lose sometimes. A rap song came on. I rapped with it being able to keep up with it. Mikey was cheering me on. I loved music. We danced and pretty much goofed off. I guess that's why Don made his lab sound proof. "You really a singer?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah I play the guitar and use to be in a band. I listen and sing to just about anything though." I replied. A slow song came on. Mike grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him. "You can slow dance?" I asked.

"Not real good at it. I haven't had a girl to dance with." He held my hand out like were doing a tango. I corrected him wrapping his arms around my waist. "Relax and the girl is suppose to put her hands on your shoulders. Just move, don't act all tense." I showed him. He did well as we slow danced. "Thanks for doing this," he said nicely.

"No problem. It's not hard. Just relax." I said nicely.

"You know Raph is really lucky. It's like one in a million who would want to be with one of us," he replied.

"I'm sure you can make a girl real happy." He smiled at me moving my hair out of my face.

"I hope so." The song ended and he still had his arms around me. "Mike." I reminded him. "Sorry," he let me go.

"You know if something ever happened to Raph. I'll always be there for you." he said nicely.

"Thanks."

"I'm serious. I know my brothers mislead me of being oblivious to everything but when the going gets tough. I can handle it. I know how the world works. I try to not be so serious about things like they do." he replied.

"If you were in the real world, I think you would have the most friends." He laughed at that. I liked how he wasn't afraid to be the first one to say hi. Raph, Leo, and Donnie stepped out of the lab. "Thanks for keeping me company." Mike said nicely.

"Everything ok?" I asked Raph.

"Yeah, we were just discussing our next move. I saw you and Mikey out there dancing. I know we were busy but don't think I didn't notice," he kissed my cheek.

"So will you be a little nicer to the cop?" I asked.

"I dunno. I ain't thrilled about em. I know he's suppose ta protect ya but I already got ya covered." Raph took my hand in his stepping closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up kissing my lips. I pulled back looking at him. "Damn you're beautiful," he looked into my eyes.

"Stop."

"You're the most beautiful woman in my eyes." His tone was very calm and sweet. Donnie looked our way hearing him looking away smiling. It surprised him that Raph could be this sweet.

"You're cutest turtle in my eyes. A body like yours can make a girl go crazy." I nuzzled him. Raph laughed a little at that. Mike shook his head leaving us alone. My phone started ringing. I answered it. "Hello."

"Where are you?" I heard Alex's voice.

"I'm with Raph. You know the turtle you met." I replied.

"We need to talk. Can you meet me?" he asked.

"I'll meet you in the alleyways. Raph will be with me." I said hanging up. We went up top meeting in the same alleyway that he first encountered the turtles. We saw him stand there waiting. "Hey." I spoke.

"Hey, this Saki guy is after you. I think he's pretty pissed you just left him. Also he wants that one turtle dead." he replied.

"Which one."

"The one with the red bandana." he replied.

"That's me. I gotta name ya know. It's Raph." Raph landed right behind me.

"Right. So why is he after you guys?" he asked.

"We tried killing him a while back saving the city and April," he answered not going into detail. Alex folded his arms looking at both of us. He took a few steps towards me. Raph stood there watching him. "So tell me how good can these guys fight?" Alex questioned me.

"They are pretty good. Been doing it since they were little." I answered.

"Raph." We heard Donnie's voice. He must have decided to follow us when we left the lair.

"Hello, I heard Carrie try to explain a little about us. Well we age just like you guys do." he explained to him. Donnie did explain about them so he could understand better. Raph pulled me off to the side while Donnie was talking to him. "Do you think we can trust him?" he asked.

"Give him a chance." Raph sighed thinking a moment. "Fine." he answered. We turned our attention back to Donnie. "So what are they having you do?" I asked Alex.

"Watch you and your boss. Shouldn't you be at home?" he asked.

"I've been staying with them. They won't let me stay alone." I answered.

"You do your job let us do ours." Raph said looking at him.

"Sounds fair." Alex answered.

"Good." Raph sighed.

"I'll be in my office tomorrow i'll talk to you then." Raph led me below. Donnie followed soon after. We went back into the lair. Raph and Don went in his lab. I went to the dojo seeing Leo meditating. He opened his eyes seeing me come in the room. "I know i'm not your cup of tea but thanks for at least being there for me." I said slowly.

He sat there a moment looking at me. "You're welcome. Sit," he said nicely. I joined him on the floor. "I realize that you really love my brother. Raph can be stubborn at times but he will be there for you." he replied.

"Don told me already."

"I don't hate you. The more I allowed myself to get to know you. I started calming down. I'm happy that my brother found happiness." he replied.

"What about you?"

"I'm in no hurry trust me. I have responsibilities."

"Yeah but don't just be too serious without relaxing sometimes. You don't want to get yourself too stressed out." I advised.

"What?"

"Face it Leo, I see it every once in a while. You get stressed. Like it or not you can't control your brothers. They are all their own individuals. I thought being a good leader was not only guiding them on the right path but letting the others have a say so as well." I looked at him.

He sighed. "I guess your right."

"They are not stupid," I sighed.

"I just get so caught up in making sure everyone is safe. I try so hard to keep this family together."

"They always will be even if they aren't around all the time." I got up started to head out of the dojo. "Carrie." he called to me.

"Yes?"

"Thanks," he said nicely.

"No problem." I smiled back. When I started walking Raph stood there at the end of the small hallway. "I heard you talking to Leo," he said slowly.

"Yeah. I think he's starting to slowly like me."

"That was a nice thing ya did back there. You didn't have to." Raph approached me kissing my cheek.

"Sometimes, it helps hearing from someone other than your family. It can help get the message across a little easier. In this case, it worked for Leo." Raph guided me to his room. We laid on the mattress. He cuddle next to me holding me close. "I'm glad I met you that night." he said playing with my hair.

"Me too. By the way, what if i'm older and you will look just like you do now. Isn't your aging process a little slower than ours?" I asked.

"Not really. According to Don, it's about the same," he answered.

"Do you know when Saki will strike next?"

"Nope, but we'll be ready for em when he does." He kissed my lips a moment. Then pulled back to look at me. I couldn't imagine myself without him. Our love for each other was very strong. We both made sure we had nothing to worry when it came to us. "You don't think this relationship is all about sex do you?" I wondered.

"No, theres good balance between it. We care about each other and understand one another. That's what I love about it. I know I am willing to give it anytime you want it," he nuzzled my neck.

"Raph," I nudged his arm.

"Yer right it is different when yer in love." He put his lips over mine giving me a long passionate kiss. We knew that we would not let anything come between us.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next update. There is smut on this chapter too. There will be here and there as well. **

* * *

Chapter 21

Raph or Mike would escort me to the to my place, so I could switch out clothes or do laundry. Sometimes, Leo would, rarely would Don come up with me. Either way, I made sure I was caught up. I showered getting ready to head to the office. Raph waited for me out front until I got ready. We headed to my office. I kissed Raph briefly before I went in. I headed for my desk sitting in it. Still cops were hanging around. My boss was on vacation. Flipping my computer on, I checked E-mails. Someone sat down in front of me. I looked up seeing it was Alex. He smiled looking at me with his blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit. "Hi." I looked at him.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Is this a thing that guys ask all the time? I'm working." I said annoyed.

"I've been talking to some guys out on the streets. Rumor has it, he's after your boss," he replied.

"He's on vacation," I replied.

"That's what i'm afraid of." I looked up seeing Saki walking in. Alex looked over standing up. He walked my way. "Carrie, i'm sorry." he apologized.

"Sorry for what? Hitting me or almost killing Raph?" I stood up a little nervous.

"You need to leave." Alex stood in front of him. He held up his badge. "N.Y.P.D." Saki looked at me then at him. He turned to leave. Alex looked my direction. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell me what happened." He sat down in front of me.

"Raph and I were walking. They shot him with a tranquilize taking us below to some place that looked like a small jail. I saw him literally beat the crap out of him. They left me in there with him for a while. Then they came and got me. Saki hit me questioning me on why I kept them from him." Alex moved his chair sitting closer to me.

"What does he want with them?" Alex asked.

"He wants the turtles dead. It has something to do with their past. Raph didn't go into detail. He's a bad person. He is a skill martial artist that has killed many people," I explained.

"I notice the red one is pretty protective of you. Still, he needs to allow me to do my job," Alex suggested. I kept silent not wanting to get into it with him. I'll let Alex and Raph talk this out.

"They are all like that. They just handle it differently." I answered.

Alex allowed me to get my work done. He sat with me the whole time on his cell. I got done and packed up my stuff. He followed me outside. I walked down an alleyway to meet up with Raph. A few gang members were standing around. "Hey baby." One approached me. Alex pointed his gun. "Police."

They approached him. They tried attacking him. He punched and threw a guy landing on a trash can. Raph jumped down from somewhere taking the rest of them. We watched him as he was easily able to defeat them one by one keeping his trench coat on. He found something tying them up. He twirled his sai's in his hands putting them back in his pocket. "See told you he can fight." I looked at Alex.

"He's good. Still I think you should let me do my job." he approached him.

"Take these guys then." Raph replied.

"You know what I mean. I sat with her in the office and Saki tried apologizing to her. Be thankful I was there," he replied.

"He had the nerve to apologize. That's just a bull shit trick he's pulling. He ain't sorry. Thanks for at least being there." Raph replied.

"I think he can protect me when you can't be there. Will you work with him on this?" I asked.

Raph hesitated a moment. "Fine, but i'm with her most of the time anyway." he sighed.

Raph and Alex talked a moment. We headed back down to the lair. Raph opened the door seeing everyone was gone. "Where did they go?" I asked.

"Probably at April's. Leo was filling her in on what was going on. Don was suppose ta fix something for her," he replied. He removed his trench coat and hat hanging it up on the rack. I turned to looked at him. He walked my way. I felt his arms wrap around me. We looked into each other's eyes. Raph lifted me up giving me a long passionate kiss. His hands started to wander. He carried me to his room. Quickly, he shut and locked the door. My clothes were quickly being removed. He took off his gear tossing it to the side. He removed the last of my clothing kissing between my legs. I moaned as he sucked and nipped at my core.

He moved up kissing and sucking on my breasts. I moaned as this last a moment. Finally making it to my lips he kissed them a moment pulling back. He let his erection be known. I looked down seeing it. He moved my hand having me feel it. I heard a moan from his lips. Then a low churr sound came from him. I never noticed it before. "Say it." Raph looked at me.

"What?"

"I want to hear you say it baby. Tell me what you want me to do," he said seductively.

"Raph.. please..." He moved his hand between my legs pumping me in and out. I moaned loud and he kept going. "Say it." he demanded.

"Raph..fuck me..." I moaned. He stopped sliding in to me. He sat up letting me ride him then stopped me. "Raph please don't" I begged.

"Impatient ain't ya?"

"I get to get off some how." I whispered to him. That turned him on as he let me finish. I did get what I wanted. I orgasmed many times on him making him moan. "You feel so fucking good." he said looking at me. He had me lay on my back getting top. "My turn," he said kissing my neck. He rode me hard and fast whispering things in my ear. "I love you." he said breathing heavy.

I couldn't talk. He knew I was too into it to say anything. Our moans filled the room. Thankfully no one was around to hear us. Raph's climax finally hit him. I followed soon after. He remained on top of me breathing heavy. "I could do this all day." he nuzzled my neck. Finally he got off laying next to me. I faced him as he wrapped his arms around me. "I heard a noise it sounded like you were purring," I wondered

"It's something we turtles do. It only happens while enjoying sex." he answered. We heard the door open. I got dressed and Raph put his stuff back on. When we headed to the front. Mikey greeted me with open arms. I gave him a hug. Then the others followed behind. Then Alex stepped in. "How'd he get here?" Raph questioned.

"Donnie talk to him. I think we can trust him." Mike answered.

"Hey Raph." Alex looked at him. Raph just stared at him a moment. "Leo was ok with this?" he asked.

"I had to talk him into it." Donnie answered.

Leo looked at Raph and I a moment. He headed to the dojo. Raph followed him in there. "I can't believe Donnie convinced you," he said surprised.

"It's for her safety." he answered.

"Her safety? Since when did ya start caring about her Leo? You didn't before." Raph folded his arms waiting for him to respond. Leo sighed knowing Raph wouldn't let this go. "Spill it Leo." Raph pushed the subject.

"I do care about her and I care about you." He finally spoke. Raph let it go not wanting to get into it much further. He would leave it alone for now. There was something wrong with Leo. As much as he tried to hide it. We knew better. "If ya need ta talk Leo i'll be around." Raph said leading me out of the dojo.

"What do you think is up with Leo?"

"I don't know but sooner or later, he better tell me." Raph said annoyed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter. Reviews are welcome...any thoughts? Would love some feedback..**

Chapter 22

Raph worked out while I read my book and had music playing on my headphones. I sat off to the side glancing up at him once in a while. My mind was so into the book that I didn't pay much attention. There was a love scene I got into reading. It was difficult to stay focused, when all I could picture was Raph and I doing what they were explaining in the book. Maybe this book should be for someone who was single. I closed it leaning against the wall. I got up walking towards Raph. He set his weights down. "I've been noticing you staring at me." I said giving him trouble.

"What I can't look at ya?" he questioned.

"Just saying. What's on yer mind?" I asked.

"Do you really need to know?"

"I know getting laid I get it." I said getting off the bench. Raph snickered at my comment. We were so open with each other about our sex life. We were comfortable with each other. "You know it ain't all about that," he said nicely.

"If you think like any other man. That is on your brain about ninety seven percent of the time," I reminded.

"No you're on my mind ninety seven percent of the time. I ain't like most men. The only type of sex I think about is when will I get to do it with you again. Yeah I think about sex it's in my nature but it's only with you," he explained. I kissed his lips. It was sweet to know that he put his whole heart into me. No other woman must have mattered in his eyes.

"You mean you can sit here and tell me you never fantasied about doing it with any other woman?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, but now I got you. There ain't no reason for it." He hugged me lifting me a little. We heard which sounded like a loud thud. Raph and I walked out to the front. The others were already standing in the front trying to figure it out. "What is that?" Leo questioned.

"Don't know. I got a bad feeling." Raph got out his sai's.

"You might want to move." Mike warned me. He moved me back. Then the door busted opened. In came in a bunch of foot soldiers. "I bet it was that damn cop." Raph said annoyed.

They started attacking. I watched them fight them off. Their place became completely trashed due to the amount of soldiers. I hid not letting them get to me. They shot out tranquilizer darts. "Don't let em hit ya with those." Raph dodged them. Donnie came up to me leading me to the back of the lair. "I know of a back door guys come on." he said leading me.

"We're coming dude." Mikey said still fighting.

"Where's Splinter?" I asked.

"Aprils. We took him up there this morning." Donnie said unlocking the back door. Leo threw a stink bomb to keep them back. We left the back escaping to the top. Thankfully it was night time. We headed to April's place. I came in through the front and knocked at her apartment door. She answered the door looking at me.

"They got attacked. The foot somehow found their lair." I said worried. The turtles climbed in through her window.

"Ae you guys ok?" she asked.

"We're alright. Don I wish ya didn't talk Leo into bringing that cop by." Raph snapped.

"This is what I get for listening to you. Now our home is destroyed." Leo raised his voice.

Splinter came out of the room hearing Leo. "Then we have no choice than to find a new home. Donatello, I must speak with you alone," he spoke.

"Yes master, this is all my fault." Donnie felt terrible for what had happened. Splinter let Donnie into the other room to talk.

"You guys can stay here if you need to," April offered.

"I'm staying with Carrie." Raph spoke.

"Raph, we should stay together." Leo insisted.

"No, i'm protecting her. She ain't staying alone." Raph replied.

"What if they come to her place? Then what?" He protested.

"I will handle it. So stay outta my business." Raph argued. I stepped in between the two. Seeing I was standing there Raph took my hands moving me out of the way. Splinter came to the front. "Leo is insisting that I stay here. I ain't leaving her." Raph replied.

"Stay with her. She is in just as much danger as us," Splinter ordered.

"What if they go after them at her place? Then what?" Leo protested.

"I will split you up. Leonardo you go with Raphael and Carrie. The others can stay here."

"You can't be serious," Raph said annoyed.

"That is an order." Splinter spoke.

Raph and Leo started going at it with each other arguing. I know they both hated the idea but had no choice. "Enough both of you." Splinter raised his voice.

We left and Leo would be by later. It was nice to be at home for once. Raph wouldn't have minded if Splinter didn't split them up the way he did. "I can't fucking believe it. I'm stuck with Leo for a damn baby sitter," Raph said pissed.

"I think he is wanting you two to get along." I added.

"Doesn't matter, this whole arrangement pisses me off." I stopped him from pacing around. He wrapped his arms around me. "Like it or not you will have to deal with it," I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah don't remind me babe." I heard a noise seeing Leo come in the door. He looked at me nodding. "Do you have a spare room?" he asked.

"Yeah go on ahead." I offered. We weren't for sure how long they would be staying. Raph sounded like he was going to get a hold of that cop once he sees him. He blames him for the foot coming into their home. Only there was no way to be sure.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok next chapter! **

Chapter 23

Raph and Leo didn't say much to each other. I would come in and out during the day. I did hear from Alex but he was busy doing other things at work. Raph and Leo were on the rooftop when I got back home. I had come from a party not too far from here. They had been up there since I got ready and left. It was one of the few times I was wearing a short dress and looked nice. Raph came through the window seeing me taking my shoes off. "You look beautiful," he kissed my cheek. He took my hand in his.

"Are you and Leo ok?" I asked.

"Yeah we talked. It's kinda personal. I promised Leo I wouldn't say anything," he said holding me.

"It's fine," I decided to trust his answer leaving it alone. "Just as long as you two aren't arguing and fighting i'm fine." Leo came through the window seeing me.

"You look nice." He said looking at me.

"Yeah came from a get together." There was a knock at the door. Both turtles stood there quiet. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Alex. Sorry I haven't been by." I opened the door. He stepped in. Raph grabbed him shoving him against the wall holding him. "Tell me you weren't the one who sent the foot in our home," he said pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Their home was broken into. You didn't do this?" I questioned.

"No." Raph's grip got tighter on him. "Bullshit." Raph said not believing him. Leo took a step towards him. "Raph let him go," Leo said calmly.

"I'm serious, someone could have followed us when Donnie had me come down below." he said calmly.

Raph let him go still pissed. "Well someone must have. The foot wouldn't just come down unless someone told them." Leo said sternly.

"I can go back down with Donnie to find some evidence," he replied.

"Why don't ya?" Raph snapped. I put my hand on his plastron keeping him back a little. I dialed April's number for Leo. He walked around talking to Don for a moment on my phone. Raph just watched him holding on to me and staring. Leo hung up the phone handing it to me. "Don will come by and you two figure it out or we will." Leo said to his face. Don came through the window seeing us stand there. "Hey guys. Alright let's go back and figure this out," he said nicely.

Alex saw the way Raph was holding me. He had his arms around my waist. "It's him isn't it." he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Gotta problem pal?" Raph let me go. Getting close to Alex.

"No problem. Just curious." He looked at me.

"They have been together for a while. I can explain everything on the way let's go." Donnie led him out. They left and Raph stared at him as they walked out of the door. Leo looked over at us. "I don't like the guy." Raph replied.

"Well Raph it's probably because he likes your girlfriend. The way he looks at her. I could read him pretty well." Leo replied.

"He better keep his hands to himself," he warned.

"Will you stop?" I looked at Raph.

"What? I already been put through enough keeping you. I don't want another thing to be added to it." Leo knew he was acting a little jealous and protective of me. Maybe it was in their nature to keep other males away from their mates. It would be something I could ask Donnie about. After a good couple of hours, Don came through the window and Alex came in the door. "Well?" I asked.

"There were foot prints in the mud. They weren't mine, Alex replied.

"Alex is right. It looks like someone was watching Alex and followed him." Don replied.

"Yer damn lucky yer off the hook fer this." Raph looked at him.

"Carrie just answer this. Why didn't you tell me he was your boyfriend?" Alex questioned.

"It's not that easy to say look I have a boyfriend he's a turtle," I answered.

"How do you guys well?" Alex let his curiosity get to him.

"None of yer business pal," Raph snapped.

"You know you've been a real ass since I started talking to her," Alex argued.

"Alex don't," I warned.

Leo stood there shaking his head at him. Don stood next to me folding his arms. Mikey came in the window seeing Alex looking at Raph. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Alex and Raph are about to argue," I whispered.

"You're a real pain in my ass," Raph said annoyed.

"Alex don't argue with him," Leo warned.

Alex waved Leo off some. "Being a smart ass all the time doesn't help the situation." Alex argued.

"Are you hear to help or ta piss me off?" Raph raised his voice.

"I haven't decided yet." Raph moved forward and Don stepped in front of them. "Will both of you knock it off, we have more important things to worry about," Don stepped in.

"I was rooting for a fight," Mike whispered. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Guys let's focus. Like finding the foot. Isn't Shredder still at that Japanese restaurant?" Donnie looked at me.

"I guess, i'm not so sure." Don took a few steps towards me. "Can I get an address?" he asked. Grabbing a piece of paper I wrote it down. He took it from me. I lent him my lab top.

"I think we should investigate that place." Leo suggested.

"What are we waiting for let's do it," Raph replied.

Alex's phone rang. He answered walking away from us a moment. Raph walked towards me. "Looks like we are gonna check this place out," he looked at me.

"Be careful and don't get caught," I said worried.

"Don't worry we'll be back babe," Raph kissed my lips briefly. Alex came back to the front. "Carrie," he said looking at me.

"Your boss is dead. He was found outside of the office. Cops found the Japanese restaurant and it closed down for some reason. "Let's go turtles," Leo ordered. They went through the window. I stood there in shock not believing my boss was dead. "Alex, do me a favor. Stay with her," Raph said calmly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"For some strange reason I trust you," Raph looked back at him. Raph looked over at me and then left with the others. Alex looked at me a moment. "Let's talk," he replied. Alex had more questions to ask me. Donnie probably explained some things that made Alex question me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright guys here is the next one. Work is boring so I posted another one for ya!**

Chapter 24

Alex hung around. I started to get worried wondering what took the guys so long. Instead of sitting there, I started to head out the door. "Wait a sec. Where you going?" Alex caught up with me.

"To make sure they are alright." Alex and I drove to the restaurant. He parked his car and quickly we got out. We walked around seeing no one in sight. It was about one in the morning. Alex put his hand on the door seeing it was unlocked. He had a flash light turning it on leading me in. The room was dark. Alex kept me close to him. We found some stairs leading to the roof. We headed up the steps. Noises were coming from the roof. Alex got out his gun loading it with bullets. He opened the door pointing it.

A big group of foot soldiers mixed with gang members looked our way. "Stay by me," Alex said looking around. I noticed the turtles were on the ground wrapped in nets knocked out. I went up to Raph seeing him on the ground. I tried shaking him getting him up. "Raph wake up." I shook him. The soldiers grabbed me taking me with them. They knocked out Alex leaving him there. They escorted me to a van. Throwing me in there. The engine start up and we drove somewhere. They were silent as I sat there. When we arrived, They unloaded the turtles taking them somewhere. "Where should we put her?" One asked.

"Put her down with them until Saki arrives tomorrow," One replied. They shoved me having me walk. It was another jail cell. The turtles were still knocked out being chained to the wall. They threw me in the cell right next to them locking me in there.

After a while, I heard them start waking up. "Where are we?" Don was first to speak.

"In another cell," I answered.

The other's started waking up as well. They saw me in the cell next to them. Raph was all the way on the end. "Carrie, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried. I came after you,"

"You shoulda stayed put," Raph argued.

"Right and have me worry to death about you?" I snapped.

"Why can't you just let me protect you instead of going after me all the time?" Raph tried getting out of the chains he was in.

"Fine next time you get caught i'll keep my ass home," I yelled at him.

"Guys knock it off. We got to figure out how to get out of here," Leo interrupted.

"Maybe you should," Raph snapped back.

I couldn't believe out of all the times he picked now to argue. Not caring that I pissed Raph off, I just ignored him. I looked at Mike seeing him wiggle his way out of one of his chains. He was working on the other arm. "Well they must have not put these on tight enough. I so got out," Mikey said proud.

"Now is not the time Mikey get us out" Donnie protested. He tried getting Donnie's arm out but couldn't. It was too tight. Mikey walked next to where my cell was. I put my hand out to him. He held it. "We'll get out of here," Mike said nicely.

The door opened. Mikey held on to my hand. They noticed Mikey got loose. One saw me holding his hand. The guy grabbed me shoving me on the ground kicking me really hard. The others watched in horror yelling at them to stop. "Carrie no," Mike yelled coming up to me. After they were done they left. I was still awake but in pain." I slowly scooted my way to get closer to Mike.

"Those fuckers are going to pay for that," Raph yelled.

"Hang in there," Leo said trying to comfort me. Raph literally was so angry he nearly broke his arm getting himself free. He didn't care at this point. "Fuck," he cursed. He had the chains tied around his arms but he was strong enough to pull them out of the walls. He came up to me. "Carrie, your gonna be alright," he said reaching his hand through the cell.

"I'm sorry Raph i'm so sorry," I started crying.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at ya. These guys will pay I swear it," he comforted me.

"It hurts, I think they broke a couple of ribs," I cried.

"Look at me, focus on me babe come on," he said trying to get my mind off the pain.

"I only did it because I worried. I put my life out on the line. I know i'm not a fighter. I never will be. Maybe your right, I shouldn't have come after you," I kept crying. It didn't help the situation it only made him feel worse.

"Don't say that. You did what you did. There ain't no use arguing over it. Just hang in there with me," he kissed my hand holding it.

Leo watched us as Raph comforted me. "I admit I was a little jealous. It all comes down in a way, I wish I had what Raph has. Someone to love and care about me. It's very unlikely to happen to any of us. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on you but I have to protect our family. Once again, Raph has proven me wrong. You're not like every human out there," Leo said nicely.

"You jealous of me?" Raph asked Leo.

"Afraid so," Leo answered. Mikey was over by the locked door fiddling with it. There was a door. It was connected to theirs dividing us. Mikey fiddled with the door getting it opened. Raph walked over me taking me in his arms. "Raph your arm," I looked at it.

"That's the least of my worries. Now i'm gonna have ya sit up. It might hurt a little. Mike help me," They sat me up and I winced in pain. Raph kept a hold on to me cradling me in his arms. "Raph..I don't feel well," I said feeling dizzy.

"I'm here babe," he pushed the hair out of my face.

Mike got up grabbing one of Leo's katanas trying to saw off the chains. "Mike you know that will take you hours," Leo looked at him.

"Awe man," he whined.

Raph kept his eyes on me holding on to me. Wincing in pain, I kept my eyes on him. I noticed his eyes started to look like they were going to water. Was he going to cry? I couldn't tell. He leaned in kissing my lips. This lasted a moment until he pulled back. "Raph," I said looking at him.

"Listen to be babe. I love you. I promise to do everything I can to take care of you. "You're the only woman I ever fell for. You treated me like a living being and not some freak. It just makes me love you even more everyday," he said nicely. His brothers heard every word. At this point Raph didn't care. Raph looked over at Mikey seeing him still using one of Leo's katanas like a saw. "Mike stop. That ain't gonna work unless ya had an actual saw idiot," Raph replied.

Don and Leo were still chained up but could only walk so far. My hand rubbed along Raph's cheek. He kissed it. "How are we getting out of here?" I asked.

"We'll figure out something," Donnie answered. Raph sat there holding me in his arms. He turned his back to his brothers holding on to me in his arms. Closing his eyes he held on to me. His grip tightened a little to keep me warm. Looking at him I noticed a small tear coming down as his eyes were closed holding me. This was the first time that i've ever seen him cry.


	25. Chapter 25

**Glad you guys are sticking around. Any thoughts? **

Chapter 25

Raph stayed up with me allowing me to sleep. He insisted I rested while the others figured out how to get out. Pain woke me up. I opened my eyes as I kept trying to hold back tears from the pain. Raph kissed me. Seeing me like this must have been hard on him. Don looked at me. "Bring her over here," he replied.

Raph lifted me carrying me over next to Donnie. Don was sitting on the floor with the long chains around his wrists. "This may hurt a little but I can tell if they are broken." he said nicely. Raph held on to me as Donnie checked me. I winced as he pressed down. "I don't feel anything out of place. You might have some cracks like Raph did," he examined me.

Raph nuzzled me slowly lifting me up. He had me close to him. Don looked at Raph's wrist. "This is swollen. Whenever we get out of here I can wrap it up for you."

"I got a plan. I'll see if I can request to see Shredder. When they come ta open the gate Mikey can get out and get the keys," Raph explained.

"Raph don't," I clung to him.

"It's a plan sounds like it will work," Leo looked at him.

"It's alright babe i'll be alright," Raph kissed my cheek.

The door opened and men were walking in. Raph got up and Donnie held on to me. Mike approach them attacking the guys. They shot him with the tranquilizer gun. Shredder came through the door seeing me with the turtles. He order them to take me. Raph tried fighting them off. Shredder had started beaten on him. The chains made it difficult to fight back. The guys grabbed Donnie from behind pulling him away from me. The guys grabbed me guiding me up the stairs. They led me to a spare room. I am not sure what was going on while Shredder held the guys captive. I just remember hearing him beating Raph up. They left me on the floor shutting the door behind them. I slowly got up on my feet in pain making it over to the bed.

An hour has past and the door open. Saki came into the room dressed normal. He approached me seeing I was hurt. He yelled at his men in his language. Then turned his attention to me. "Carrie," he knelt down to look at me.

"What do you want from me?"

"To be safe from these mutants," he answered.

"They never hurt me."

"Rest." He left me alone in the room. I got up not letting the pain get to me. He didn't lock the door but I know the place is well guarded with his men around. I walked down the long hallway leading back down to the basement. No one was around. I opened the door quietly seeing the turtles there. I noticed Raph was lying on the floor. "Raph," I yelled running up to him.

"He's out of it. They put Mike in the other cell. He's still knocked out from the tranquilizer." Don answered.

"Raph wake up please," I cried. I slowly fell on my knees crying. I was able to reach my hand in just enough to shake him. Mike woke up. The tranquilzers didn't last as long as they liked on them. "Carrie it's ok," Mikey tried comforting me.

I went Mike's way seeing he was in the other cell. He wrapped his arms as best he could through the cell. "It's ok sweetie. I promise you we will get out of this," Mike said trying to hug me.

"Listen to me sweetie, see if you can find a key," Mike replied.

I moved away from Mike looking for a key of some sort. I saw one grabbing it. I tried unlocking Mike's door first hoping it was the right one. The door opened and he stepped out hugging me. He took the keys out of my hands unlocking the cell across from us. He stepped in seeing Raph on the floor. I felt Raph making sure he was alive. Don scooted closer touching his hand.

"Did you find a pulse?" I asked Donnie.

"Yeah I got one he's just out right now," he answered.

I knelt down to him. "Raph if you can hear me I love you. I'll never give up on you. I understand the consequences for us to be together and frankly I don't care. You hear me you stubborn ass?" I kissed his cheek staying close to him.

Putting my hand in his I held it looking at him. Then I felt his hand grip mine. He started to move a little. He opened his eyes looking at me. "You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said slowly moving.

"My leg hurts a little but i'm fine," Raph brushed it off. He slowly sat up. The guys helped him. "You got a chance to go. Get outta here," Raph replied.

"No i'm not leaving you," I looked at him.

"Stubborn ain't ya?"

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Donnie asked.

"Try getting the keys," Leo said looking at me.

I quickly went to the front finding extra keys. I handed them to Donnie. He figured out which one worked for the chains they were in. He got himself out and then got Raph's hands out. His hand did look very swollen. Quickly, he got Leo out. I grabbed the keys letting Mike out. "Raph can you walk?" Leo asked.

He helped Raph stand. He was limping a little but at least could move around. We made it out and up the stairs. The place was large. We heard people coming. Mike had me follow him while the other's hid. I peaked seeing Saki in his regular clothes walking by with his men. Leo, Donnie, and Raph went after the guys. Saki turned around seeing his men being fought off. Leo looked up at him. He took a few steps forward coming face to face with him. Saki was in a fighting stance and Leo had his swords ready to fight.

"Ready to fight?" Leo challenged.

Saki didn't answer charging at him. They fought having a tough battle between them. He did notice the turtles improved since he last fought them himself. Raph and Donnie moved over by Mike and I. Raph held on to me ready to jump in if necessary. His tolerance for pain was pretty high not letting it bother him. Leo somehow got a hold of Saki holding on to him. "You will leave my family alone," Leo warned holding a sword at his throat.

"Kill me," Saki demanded. Leo stood there knowing he had the chance. Instead he let him go shoving him away. "You aren't worth it," Leo looked at him. We escaped heading to my place. I went through the apartment and the guys met me inside. I still was in pain. It seemed less and less seeing I was getting use to it.

Raph sat on the couch. "You know he will go after us, Mikey said worried.

"We'll be ready for him. Right now we lay low. I will go talk to Splinter and let him know what happened." Leo left leaving us there.

I moved next to Raph. Don was looking at him making sure he was alright. "Thanks for being there for us babe. You had the chance ta leave back there and ya didn't," Raph said rubbing his hand along my face.

"I couldn't leave you behind," I looked at Raph.

"You've done what no other girl would had done besides April. That's what I love about you," Raph kissed me briefly looking at me.

"Yeah you did we appreciate it," Mike stepped towards me.

"I didn't really do anything," I shrugged.

"You were there that's what ya did," Raph looked at me.

"Group hug," Mikey said putting his arm around me and literally almost knocking Don over trying to hug Raph. Don caught his balance.

"Dammit Mikey get off," Raph protested.

"Mike really?" Don groaned. He let everyone go. Raph shoved him a little. "Come on Mike let these two be alone for a bit," Don said leading Mikey out.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"April's" They left out the window leaving Raph and I alone. "Are you sure you're not hurt that bad?" I asked.

"A little sore no big deal," Raph looked at me.

"Raph."

"I'm fine," he said setting me on his lap. He kissed me a moment looking at me. "I love you, he looked at me.

"Love you too." I remained on his lap and we sat there looking at each other getting lost in each other's embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is another update... **

Chapter 26

A few days had passed. My pain started feeling a little better. Raph wasn't limping as much. Alex got a hold of me letting me know he was alright. He went to the hospital to get things checked over. I awoke from a nap. I looked at the time seeing it was seven at night. I sat up on the bed looking around. I heard talking in the front room. It sounded like a woman's voice. My bedroom door opened. Raph came in seeing me. "You fell asleep on me so I brought ya in here," he kissed my cheek.

"Who's out front?" I asked.

"April, she came to see you," he answered. April walked into my room seeing Raph next to me. He left us alone in the room. She sat down next to me. "You alright?" she asked.

"Just waking up from a nap," I said stretching.

"Raph told me what happened. I think you really proved yourself to them," she said nicely.

"I guess so. I think it's neat having four giant turtles around." She laughed a little at that. I turned myself to face her getting comfortable. "So tell me which one are you dating?" I asked.

"None of them. They have been my friends for a long time. I haven't dated anyone since Casey," she answered.

"You might want to consider," I teased.

She laughed at that. "I don't know you that well. I apologize for not talking to you sooner. Work has been hectic. Raph told me that he has been pretty happy with you. Just promise me you won't hurt him. These guys mean a lot to me," she said nicely.

"I know, I love him very much. I won't."

"What you did for them by not leaving them showed me that you care about them just as much as I do. Leo is finally starting to accept you as well. I'm glad and I did have a talk with him about that when he started complaining about you and Raph."

"Thanks." I gave her a hug and we exchanged phone numbers putting it in our phones.

"Don't be a stranger. I'll be around if you need me. The guys know that," she replied.

We left the room heading to the front seeing all four turtles look over at us. Raph wrapped his arms around me pulling me towards him. "Have a nice talk?" he looked at me.

"Yeah," I answered. Casey texted me asking me if he could drop by to talk to April. I texted him my address. Raph gave him my phone number just in case Casey wanted to get a hold of him. His arms wrapped around me listening to everyone talk. April was on the phone. It looked like she was arguing a little. "Hey Raph you forgot to tell me you knew Casey as well. You told me you only knew April," I looked at him.

"Yeah sorry about that. We been friends for a while," he answered.

There was a knock at the door. "It's Casey let me in," he replied.

April looked at me. "Sorry I gave him directions to your place. He wanted to talk to me," she apologized.

"It's fine. I already gave him directions," I had her answer the door. Casey walked in seeing us standing around. "Hey guys...Raph," he looked at us.

Raph nodded at him. "Look I know we broke up but I want another chance," he said looking at April.

I felt Raph's grip tighten a little. We all stood there waiting for April's response. I'm not sure she knew what to say. "Casey, last time we did this it just didn't work. How is this going to be any different?" April questioned.

"I don't know. I just miss us," he replied.

April sighed a moment. "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. We tried for two years and it was getting no where. Besides i've moved on," She said nicely. Casey looked a little hurt but accepted it.

"Can we at least be friends?" he asked.

"Yes we can." April gave him a hug. Everyone was silent. Mike and Raph snickered a little. Casey stuck around talking to Mike. "Donnie, can I talk to you a moment?" April asked.

"Yeah sure," They left heading to another room leaving us standing there. I excused myself and Raph let me go. Heading to my room I heard April and Donnie's voice by the door. "I like you Donnie a lot," She replied.

"I do too April."

"No not like that. I mean I have feelings for you. I have for a long time." I heard her.

"I always liked you too more than a friend but I never thought anything would happen," Donnie said surprised.

"You are the sweetest most kind turtle I have ever met." I couldn't hear much after that. Thankfully, where I was standing no one could see me. My room was actually around the corner. I shouldn't be eavesdropping but had no clue they went in my room. I tried listening and everyone's voice kept getting louder. I peaked my head out a moment. "Shut up guys. I can't hear." I said annoyed.

The room was silent I couldn't hear a thing. Out of respect, I went back to the front. Raph looked over at me. "What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"I can't get in my room Donnie and April are in there." I sighed. Mike started walking that way and Raph stopped him. "Mike don't," he warned.

After a while they came to the front. Donnie had her hand in his. Raph looked at Donnie understanding all too well about what being in love is all about. He would be there for Donnie if he had any questions about relationships. "So what's going on bro?" Mike asked.

"Well April and I are going to see where this leads us," Donnie answered.

"April I was only kidding about what I said," I said surprised.

"I know but i've been wanting to tell him this for a while. It's just having the time to do so," she replied.

Mike and Leo gave April a hug. Raph did as well. "Don if ya have any questions about anything don't be afraid to ask," Raph said nicely.

"Don't worry I probably will," he replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**I am tired today for some reason. Sorry it's kinda short. Lack to sleep will do it to ya. **

Chapter 27

April and I started talking a lot more than before. We would talk on the phone or text. I allowed the guys to stay with me as long as they needed. Leo and Donnie were back and forth seeing Splinter was staying at April's. Mike wanted to stay around with Raph and I. We didn't mind. Raph got along with him pretty well when he wasn't picking on him. As far as work went, I didn't have anything in due to my boss's death. They would train when Leo needed them or hang out here. Don and April seemed to have a good relationship. Raph would be around answering questions for him if he had any. Donnie was still new to all of this.

Mike sat on the floor while Raph and I sat on the couch. He nuzzled my neck a little. "Raph, what are you doing?" I giggled.

"Loving you," he said holding on to me. He kissed my lips. He put his head against mine facing me. I could feel his breath hit my neck. Sitting back, a little he looked at me. "Did you ever think about wanting to have kids?" I asked curiously.

"I'd love to but I don't think it's possible. Being two different species and all. That will have to be something you will have to ask Donnie. He knows more about this stuff than I do." He kissed my hand.

"It would be interested seeing you with little turtles running around," Raph laughed a little at that. Donnie came in seeing us sitting around. "Hey Don, Raph wasn't sure about this but can you guys have babies with humans?" I asked curiously.

"As far as us being mutants and all. No. It isn't possible. Now if there were other mutants that could be a possibility. Our bodies aren't compatible. Would be interesting if it were possible though," he answered.

"What about when lions claim the females. Males seem to be very territorial. Is it like that with you guys?"

"I guess in a way. I mean Raph has you and if some other guy tried to mess with you. I could see him being territorial. You're considered his mate." Don tried thinking of a better way to explain. It seemed like it was all he could come up with at the moment.

"Great Don, i'm compared to a lion," Raph sighed.

"Well you are when you're mad," Mike joked.

"Shut up," he warned. There was a knock at the door. "It's Alex open up." We heard his voice. I got up answering the door. He gave me a hug. "Glad you're ok," he said nicely. He let me go. The turtles looked over at him. "Guys," Alex said calmly.

"Hey man, What's up?" Mike greeted him.

"Not much. I'm just checking up on you all. "How did you guys get out?" he asked.

"Let's just say when Carrie had her chance to leave she didn't. She helped us," Donnie answered.

"I give these guys more credit. I couldn't have fought off the others. Besides Alex came with me to find you guys." I sat down next to Raph. He put his arm around me. "I'll give em that," Raph looked at me.

Leo came through the window seeing us. Alex looked Leo's way. "Nice to know you guys are alright. When are we going after him," Alex asked.

"Not sure, that's what Leo has been trying to figure out, Donnie replied.

"I could have the police work with you guys," Alex offered.

"I don't know. We gotta keep our existence unknown. That's taking a lot of dangerous risks," Leo stepped forward.

"Well dealin with Shredder, we might need back up," Raph replied.

"I'm not going to take any chances," Leo replied.

"Come on Leo. Why not?" Raoh got up walking towards Leo.

"I will not do something that will hurt us in the long run," Leo argued.

"Whatever fearless," Raph said annoyed. For once, Raph didn't lash back at Leo. It came to a little surprise to everyone. I looked at Donnie in wonder and he shrugged his shoulders at me. We wondered if he was starting to learn to either calm down or control his temper. No one really knew.

"If you can come up with a better idea let us know." Leo looked at Alex. I looked ay my phone seeing I got a text from one of my brothers. I read it. "I'm going to go see my brother. He's in town," I looked at everyone.

"I'll be around keeping an eye on ya, Raph came up to me.

"I got to meet him at some night club. I would ask you to go with me but I know how that is for you," I looked at Raph.

"I know, It's alright," Raph kissed my cheek.

'You sure?"

"Yeah, Alex go with her," Raph said being nice.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"I trust her and I trust you. You went with her to save us. That's enough fer me," he answered.

I pulled Raph off to the side. "Raph are you sure?" I asked.

"Babe, it's fine. I trust you. I'll be around if there is any trouble," he replied.

"I thought you hated the cop."

"He ain't my favorite but I can trust em. You've proven to me that you won't leave me. I ain't got nothin to worry about." He kissed me a moment looking at me. Alex walked over to us. I quickly changed realizing I can't look like I did. I put on a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt. I fixed myself up quickly seeing Alex was waiting.

When I came out the door Raph looked at me. "You look nice," he complimented.

"Thanks, I shouldn't be long. I don't intend it to be that way," I replied.

"I'll drive you there," Alex offered. I kissed Raph on the cheek briefly and headed out the door. I hoped this wouldn't take too long. I missed my family but I started feeling like I had a family here as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the follow and fav. Hope you all are still liking this. Smut at the bottom. Skip if ya don't want to read...**

Chapter 28

The visit with my brother went well. Alex stayed by me making sure there was no dangers around. We did a little catching up. My brother only assumed he was the guy I was seeing here. Alex went along with it. I wished I could have him meet Raph. I realize there are so many things I had to do on my own without him. That was one of the things that I have to get use to. After we got done, we went to a coffee house that was open late. It was only eleven at night. We ordered our coffee and sat down. "Your brother seems nice," Alex looked at me.

"Yeah he is. He was out on business and ended up here." I answered. I sat there silent a moment. When I looked out the window, I saw shadows on the roof in front of us.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"You know, I have been thinking about how I would have loved to have Raph meet my brother. It's not possible but it's hard not being able to introduce your own boyfriend to a member of your family," I sighed.

"If I was in your situation I would feel the same way," he said slowly. The waitress brought us our coffee setting it in front of me. I took a sip of it.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked.

"Yeah he does. It's just tough."

"You're willing to be with him no matter how hard this will be for you?"

"Yes I am. I don't know why but he has me so drawn to him."

"He must be doing something right," Alex smiled at me a little. We finished up our coffee and headed out the door. We walked a bit. His car was not too far in front of us. We got in heading back to my apartment. Alex dropped me off. I went to my door starting to unlock it. Mikey opened the door instead. When I walked in Mikey took my coat and purse. He hung them up for me. "Where's Raph?"

"He is out with Leo. We watched you for a while and split off. Donnie went to April's. I came here instead." Mike sat on my couch flipping the T.V. on. "There isn't crap on," he whined.

"Well it's one of those nights I guess," I sighed. Mike scooted over so I could sit with him. He started fiddling with a magazine acting like he had something to say. "Mike is something wrong?" I started to worry.

"If I told you it might ruin things," he hesitated.

"What are you talking about? Ruin what?"

I scooted closer to him having him look at me taking the magazine out of his hands. "Just be honest."

"Remember when we were stuck in the cell. You hugged me when you got me out. I started having feelings for you. I know I shouldn't because you're Raph's but I can't help it. I can't help what I feel. I know bad timing isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Have you talked to Raph about it?"

"No, should I?" he asked.

"It might help instead of holding your feelings in. As long as you're honest with him I think he will be alright. The only way it would ruin anything is if you tried to go behind his back," I comforted him.

Raph came through the window seeing Mikey and I talking. He walked towards me kissing my cheek. "Raph can I talk to you a second?" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure. Where do ya want ta go?" he asked.

"On the roof."

"I'll be back in a sec," Raph looked at me. They went to the roof to talk. I went to my room changing into a pair of shorts and a shirt. I flipped on the T.V. in my room for a bit. I pulled my bed down getting into it. I laid there about to doze off until I heard Raph and Mike's voice. They sounded calm. "I'm going to head to April's for a bit." I heard Mikey. Raph came in my room seeing me lying on the bed.

"Mikey told me what he told you," he came over to me.

"Yeah I suggested that he would talk to you about it. I didn't want any problems between us," I looked at him.

"I appreciate that," Raph kissed me a moment.

"Is Mike alright?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. I can't get mad at him fer that." He removed his stuff setting it on the ground. He pulled down the other side of the bed getting in with me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I turned my self to face him. He rubbed his hand along my face. He wrapped his leg around mine under the covers. I felt something touch my leg. "Raph." He looked at me a moment and down under the covers. "Sorry that's my tail," he said moving it.

"I wondered if you guys had one," I smiled.

"We keep it tucked under." He kissed me getting on top. This lasted a while. I felt my bottoms being pulled completely off under the covers. He tossed them on the floor. He pulled back to look at me. He look so incredible powerful on top of me. He was so built. The way he looked down on me made me wet. He moved his hand down between my legs. "Damn I didn't do anything yet," he kissed me.

He slid into me while kissing me. I could hear a moan coming from him as he was kissing me. His thrusts were slow. He watched me as he kept a steady pace. I could see the love in his eyes. "I love you. You're so." Raph couldn't get the words out letting the pleasure hit him. He was so good at being romantic when he wanted to be. Our lips met again as he continued to thrust in and out.

He started picking up the pace going harder and faster. I moaned loudly. Things became very intense. He would be more aggressive whispering things in my ear and pulling me closer. He pulled my hair a little. This went on for a while until he found his release. I immediate did as well. He held on to me a little longer. When he got off me he laid beside me. "Do you want to know what Leo told me?" Raph asked.

"It's up to you." I looked at him.

"You know when Leo wasn't nice to you and he got on me for being with you. Well let's just say he's been contradicting himself a little," he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"When we talked. He admitted he had a secret relationship with Karai. She's Shredder's adopted daughter. She's not here in New York at the moment. As far as I know. One night, Leo went out and they fought and instead of fighting one thing led to another. Then it ended up being a normal routine. We never knew about it. Sometimes we would go out by ourselves for some fresh air." Raph replied.

"Did Shredder ever find out about it?"

"Nope. They hid it pretty well. I don't trust or like her cause she was raised by him. He was in love with her for a long time."

"How long has she been gone?"

"About a year now. I'm not sure what will happen when she decides to come back." He continued to hold me in his arms as we laid there.

"What did you think when he told you?"

"I was pissed at him for getting on my ass about us. Also I was mad because he never told any of us or Splinter. He told Donnie and Mike already. I think it caught them off guard but they are a little upset about it too."

"Do you think he still loves her?" I asked curiously.

"I know he does. The way he told me convinced me he does. He never stopped loving her." Raph kissed my cheek

"What if she comes back and he wants her around us? You would have to accept her?" He looked away a moment thinking.

"I may have to accept it but that don't mean I gotta like her." I could tell he wasn't wild about talking about this. He figured I would have questions about it.

"Is she pretty?" I asked. That caught him off guard a little. He couldn't help but laugh at my question. "I guess, I mean if she was your typical girl walkin down the street then maybe. Besides, I find you more prettier than her," he replied.

"That's because you're with me," I nudged him.

"You asked I answered. Leo doesn't mind if ya talk to him about it. He gave me the ok to tell ya just in case she comes back."

"What about Splinter?"

"Don't say anything to him about that. Let him deal with that," We held on to each other talking some more. I wondered if she would come back. The only thing I could think of is how that would cause problems in their family.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the next chapter. A little smut but not much here. Then i'll do a way with it for a while. **

Chapter 29

Raph woke me up moving around on the bed. I opened my eyes seeing it was morning. He was still sound to sleep. He turned facing me with his eyes still closed. Slowly I sat up starting to get out of bed. I accidentally stepped on the handle part of one of his sai's. It kinda hurt and I moved them out of the way. They were heavy. To Raph they were nothing. I put on my bottoms and picked his stuff up moving it on the chair. As I set his stuff on the small chair one of his sai's slipped out dropping to the floor. It made a loud noise waking him up. It didn't help that my whole place was hard wood floors. "Babe. What are ya doing?" Raph woke up stretching.

"Moving your stuff out of the way. I almost stepped on your weapons," I said annoyed.

He got out of bed walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me kissing me deeply. I could feel his need growing. He lifted me up holding me leaning me against the wall still kissing me. We went to the shower. He removed my clothes flipping the shower water on. Adjusting the water to the right tempreture. Raph held me up kissing me. We soaked ourselves in the water. "You look sexy all wet," he looked at me.

"Raph," I hit his arm.

"It makes me hard thinking about it." His grip tightened.

"You have a sick mind," I looked at him.

"Only for you." He kissed me and slid inside of me. He started thrusting as he had me against the wall. I moaned loud letting him know how good he felt. He moaned loud enough for me to hear him. He normally wasn't the type to moan until now. After a while we both found our release. He set me down. We spend the rest of the time washing up. After we were done I got dressed. Raph got his stuff back on. It didn't take me long to get ready for the day. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Guys anyone home?" we heard Mike's voice. I opened my bedroom door.

"Hey," I saw Mike.

"Hey, did anyone see Leo? He left last night and hasn't been back," Mike wondered.

Don came in a little after Mike. "I found this," he handed a letter to Raph.

Raph opened it up seeing it was from Karai. He read it a moment. "Looks like shes back. He just told me about him and her the day before yesterday," he replied.

"Maybe he wasn't totally honest with us. He didn't tell us she was coming today. According to the letter, she should already be here," Don replied.

"Yeah it was kinda of odd how he explained it to me," Mike spoke.

"He's probably protecting her," I replied.

"It's possible but where could they be?" Donnie wondered.

Raph handed the letter back to Donnie. "Tell me Donnie. How did it go with telling Splinter about you and April?" I asked.

"Really well but I'm not sure Leo wants him to know. We will respect him for that and let him handle it. In the mean time, I think I have an idea where they could be," Don was thinking.

"Sewers," Mikey answered.

"Yep our sewer den. I've already began working on our new home elsewhere. I went down and grabbed what was useable."

"Let's go find em," Raph ordered.

"I'll go," I replied.

"We'll meet you down below," Donnie replied. The other two followed Don out the window. I threw my shoes on grabbing my apartment keys and my phone. I headed behind my building seeing the guys get into the sewer. Raph helped me down. Mike was at the bottom making sure I wouldn't fall. Raph was last to climb down the manhole shutting the sewer lid. "Mike are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm good sis don't worry." he said nicely. We continued to make our way to the old sewer den. Raph got in front of me opening the door. All seemed quiet. Things were still in their place since the attack. I walked towards the direction of Raph's old room. Everyone spread out through the lair. I heard something as I kept getting closer. "Carrie what are you doing?" Raph saw me. I motioned Raph to come over. He jumped down from some steps he was on coming towards me. I shushed him as I snuck in down the hallway. He went in his old room going through anything he could find.

Leo's room was all the way down at the end of the hall. The door was slightly open. I peaked in quietly seeing Leo lying in bed with a girl next to him with dark hair. I could only assume it was her. Raph came up behind me. He peaked in seeing them asleep. He guided me out quietly. "Is that her?" I asked him.

"Yep that's Karai and he neglected to tell me she was coming in town," he said pissed.

"You find him?" Donnie walked over to us.

"He's asleep with her," Raph answered. I looked down seeing a text from April asking me if we found Leo. I texted her back letting her know what was going on. She texted me back asking for Donnie. "Don April wants to talk to you. Just text her back," I handed him my phone.

"What do we do now Raph?" Mike asked.

"We wait until he wakes up." he answered. Mike stood next to me. Regardless of what Mike felt we still remained good friends. I think with him and Raph talking, it seemed like it made him feel a lot better about us. Raph kissed my cheek. "I ain't happy about this at all." he said annoyed.

"I think you have already made that obvious," I looked at him.

After a good hour we heard foot steps. Leo was the first to step out seeing us stand there. Then Karai stepped out behind him. She didn't recognize me but remembered the others. "Leo why in the hell didn't ya tell me?" Raph yelled at him.

"It isn't any of your business," he looked at Raph.

"It is when it's Shredder's daughter. Yer taking a dangerous risk being with her. We can't trust her. You out of all of us should know that," Raph got up into his face.

"She told me she was thinking of leaving his side and joining us. Shredder knows shes in town," Leo said raising his voice.

She looked at Raph ready to fight him. We figured she was trying to protect him. Then looked at me seeing me stand there. "Just let them handle it." She heard me putting her weapons away.

"How the fuck do you know she ain't gonna turn on us?" Raph shoved Leo some.

"She won't. She's not like that anymore." Leo tried reasoning with Raph. He wasn't having it or even believed him.

"You don't see it cause she has ya whipped. Yer too damn into her to give a shit with what I have ta say," Leo got angry taking out his sword going after Raph. Raph dodged him. He got out his sai blocking Leo from nearly hitting him."Take that back. "You should understand about wanting to be happy. Why can't I?" Leo said angry. He put his sword away.

"I never said you couldn't be. It's her i'm concerned about. How the hell do ya think Splinter will react about this when he finds out?" Raph asked.

"I'll take my chances."

"Fine, do whatever the hell ya want. Just keep her away from me and Carrie," Raph warned. Leo loved her as much as Raph hated it. He had no choice but to accept it.

"I want her to be with us," Leo replied.

Raph turned to look at Karai. "You fuck up once and I swear I will kill you myself," he threatened. Leo got in front of him. "I wont let you," Leo warned.

"Then you don't know me as well as ya think."

"We have to train later. We need to meet Splinter at April's soon. I have to take her back now," Leo said still angry.

"Fine don't get caught." They both left us standing there. Don and Mike stayed silent the whole time. They didn't want to argue between them but they knew Raph was right. She could turn against him at any second. Raph put his sai away. He walked over towards me. I kissed his lips and he pulled back to look at me. "Like it or not you're going to have to accept this," I looked at him.

"I won't accept something that can be a threat to us. Thats just something he's gonna have ta deal with." Raph took my hand in his leading us out of here.

"Raph like it or not you'll have to," Donnie spoke.

"Bullshit. This is just another damn thing added to our plate beside Shredder on our asses."

"Where are we headed to now?" Mike asked.

"Aprils," Donnie answered.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hope you all had a good weekend. It went too fast for me. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 30

We arrived at April's place. I saw Don give April a kiss on the cheek. Raph and Leo didn't speak to one another. Splinter noticed the tension between each other. Mikey sat by me shaking his head at both of them. Splinter dismissed them to practice. I went up on the roof to watch. April did as well. She looked over at me wondering what the deal was between Raph and Leo. I explained to her what happened and she looked upset by it. We knew no one was happy about this at all. I can imagine what Splinter will say.

They started sparring and as Leo and Raph went up against each other, they were really fighting instead of practicing. Don and Mike stopped watching them too. Splinter stopped them before things got out of hand. "What is the problem?" Splinter stepped towards them.

"Tell em Leo or I will," Raph snapped.

"Master Splinter. I don't know any other way to say this. I'm in love with Karai. We were suppose to fight and then instead one thing led to another," Leo said calmly.

"You know she can not be trusted. She is Shredder's daughter. How do you know she is not using you?" Splinter questioned.

"She promised me that she isn't like that anymore. I can't help how I feel," Leo replied.

"You must end this before someone gets hurt," Splinter suggested.

"I can't do that. I want you guys to see that shes better than that," Leo pleaded.

"All of it's an act Leo get it through yer head," Raph snapped.

"It is not and i'll prove it to you," Leo replied.

Splinter couldn't help how Leo felt. All he could do was talk to both of them. He didn't want to lose his son, so he would at least try to see where Leo was coming from. As much he didn't want to. He did it for him. "Bring her here. I want to talk to both of you," he ordered.

"Yes Master," Leo left to get her. Splinter looked at us.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"I don't want to lose a son. I will try to see where he is coming from. It will be difficult but it leaves me no choice," he looked down.

"I don't trust her." Donnie said worried.

"None of us do but she will have to prove that to us," Splinter replied. We heard someone coming up the ladder. I went to look seeing it was only Alex. "I was looking for ya," he said coming up.

"Hey Alex," Don said nicely.

"What's going on?"

"Leo is bringing his girlfriend to meet Splinter. Only thing is she's Shredder's daughter," Donnie sighed. Alex took a few steps towards me. He handed me a file. "What's this?" I asked.

"Karai's," he handed it to me.

I looked through it seeing she wasn't any better. Leo showed up with her. I closed it handing it to Donnie. April stared nervously at her. Mikey came up to her hugging her. Splinter stood up seeing both Leo and Karai stand there. "Even though I will never understand either of you. I do not trust this will go well. Unless you want my blessing you will need to prove it to me," He looked at them.

Karai bowed in respect and so did Leo. "Is he crazy?" Alex whispered to me.

"Yeah we all think he is," I whispered back.

Raph walked towards my way staying close to me. He stared at her aggressively ready to do anything. His arms were folded. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me. "This is going to be awkward," I whispered to him.

"Yeah well, we will be watching closely," he lowered his voice.

"I want to change for the better," Karai spoke.

"We will see about that," Splinter said seriously. Raph wrapped an arm around me. Karai looked at me taking a few steps towards me. Raph started getting his weapons out. "It's ok," I looked at him. He put them away not taking en eye off her. Splinter watched carefully.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to introduce myself," Karai said slowly.

"You don't have to. I know who you are," I replied.

"Maybe I can get to know you more." Raph stepped in front of me. "Raphael," Splinter looked at him.

"You remember what I said to ya. It still stands," Raph warned.

"My family fixed up the farm. It's been a good couple of years since I been there. Why don't we go there for the weekend," April offered. Splinter took a few steps forward.

"We will go there. All of us," Splinter replied. They were dismissed from training. April made some calls seeing if she could take off for a couple of days. Raph led me to April's apartment. When we stepped in all was quiet. "Great now we got ta spend the weekend with her," Raph said annoyed.

"I know this isn't your favorite but do this for Splinter and your brother," I advised.

"If anything babe, i'll do this more for Splinter than Leo," He wrapped his arms around me giving me a kiss on the lips. He rubbed his hand along my face. "I love you," he said nicely.

"I love you too Raph but please don't change the subject," He sighed annoyed at this whole thing. "Why can't you and I just run away? I'm sick of all this crap," he held on to me.

"I know but you won't. You care about your family."

"I may care about em but i'm wanting to live my own life. I got you now. I been thinking that maybe we could start living together."

"Raph don't push it. This isn't because of Karai is it?" I asked.

"No. This is something I been thinking about for a while. Remember when Donnie said that we wanted ta start livin our own lives and it was only a matter of time till we make that decision?"

"Yes."

"I'll be the first ta say that i'm ready," he looked at me seriously.

"Aren't you going to talk this over with Splinter?" I asked.

"I plan on it." He kissed my lips lifting me up. I started hearing everyone come in. He set me down seeing the others look at me. Donnie and April walked in snickering a little at us. "When are we leavin?" Raph asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Donnie answered.

"I better get back to pack some stuff." I replied. Raph led me out. He went with me back at my place, so I could pack my stuff. This was going to be a good weekend or a bad weekend. Hopefully Raph would be on his best behavior for the sake the family. With him there was no telling. Sometimes he was like a ticking time bomb.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

We all left early in the morning. April and I rented a nice bus. It had tinted windows so no one could really see in. April and I sat together. Casey wanted to be the driver. It was nice that he came along. Her and Donnie being together didn't seem to bother him as much. We got the back seats that can hold up to four people. Leo, Karai, and Splinter sat towards the front. Raph and Donnie were in front of us and Mike sat next to me. I had my head phones on listening to music on my iPod reading my book. I wasn't sure if I would ever get through it. I ignored everyone talking around me. I was into my own world. Mikey was playing with his hand held game. April and Donnie were talking with her hand in his. After a while, I closed my book shutting it resting my eyes. Within twenty minutes Casey hit a bump which woke me up having me fall onto Mike. "Sorry," I apologized getting up.

"It's fine just sitting back here makes it kinda bumpy," Mike helped me sit up. I looked over seeing Raph asleep. His legs were blocking the middle. He was all stretched out taking one side. Donnie was on the inside to where he was close to Raph's feet. It was a good three hour drive. They could at least to be out during the day. No one was around and it was all field and trees.

When we got closer, we stopped at the store. We shopped and got food for the weekend. April and I bought a lot knowing these guys eat a lot. We loaded the groceries in. The guys helped grabbing everything from the inside.

When we were done we sat back down. I made my way towards the back and Raph pulled me on his lap. "Raph," I giggled.

"Where do you think you're going?" he looked at me. His arms were wrapped around me. He nuzzled my neck holding me as close to him as he could. Little did his brother's know he had a very soft side to him. Casey started up the van driving the last thirty minutes there. Raph spent the rest of his time looking into my eyes kissing my lips. "I want you baby. You're so damn sexy on my lap," he whispered.

"There you go again," I sighed.

"So. I have no reason to be shy about our needs babe." We finally made it there. The guys helped us carry the groceries in. April unlocked the door seeing the place all fixed up. She told us the kitchen was redone. They added a T.V. in the living area. The carpets were redone. The place looked nice. There were four bedrooms upstairs. Everyone picked one. Raph and I got one. He took my stuff upstairs. We got things put away and settled in. Karai and Leo went outside for a walk. Splinter went up for a nap. Raph and I went into the barn. There was hay everywhere. Also there were tractors parked on the inside. "I ain't been here in forever. If you go walk down a path not too far from here theres a lake. It's a nice size," he sat next to me.

I turned to Raph catching him off guard knocking him down in the hay. He fell on his back. I sat on top of him. "It's nice out here," I looked at him.

"Yeah nice enough ta knock me over," he snickered. I leaned in kissing him deeply. He took me in his arms holding on to me. He pulled back to look at me. "You ain't making this easy," He rubbed his hand along my face.

"Sorry, besides this barn is huge," I looked around.

"Let's go for a walk babe," I got off of him. He took me to the path where it lead to the lake. We walked a ways. He would stop and kiss me here and there. We got close seeing the water glistening through the trees. Raph stopped me hearing something. He had us take another way to get there. There was a large tree stomp sitting closer to the lake. We hid behind that. We looked over seeing Leo and Karai kissing each other. Her clothes were being nearly ribbed off by him. Raph snickered not believing what was happening. "Guess he's more than i'd given him credit for," Raph looked at me.

We looked back seeing him thrusting in and out. They were both moaning in pleasure. Raph took my hand leading us elsewhere. He had me follow him giving them some privacy. We made our way back to the farm house. Mikey was walking our direction. "Hey want to go to the lake?" he asked.

"Don't go there trust me. Leo's busy," Raph warned.

"Um..ok," Mike shrugged.

"How do we expect to get along with her?" I asked.

"We have no choice but to be nice to her," Donnie heard me.

"I ain't saying a damn thing to her," Raph protested.

"Raph, do you think that's wise? Splinter wants us to try to get along," Donnie said unsure.

"So, I got my own priorities," Raph looked at me.

"That's great but don't forget about your family," Donnie reminded.

"I never have. It's Karai I don't like," he replied.

"Dude just try," Mikey suggested.

"Too fucking bad for her." Raph shrugged. Donnie wasn't the type to argue with Raph. He just let it go. All he could do was hope that Raph would be on his best behavior. We all hung around and talked to April. Then Leo and Karai came in. Everyone got silent. "Guys come on give her a chance," Leo asked.

Raph got up and left while we sat there. "We are going to make dinner. Would you like to help?" April offered Karai.

"Yes," She followed April in the kitchen. I went out to look for Raph. I walked around outside and into the barn. "Raph?" I called out.

"What?"

"You alright?" I asked.

"This going to be a long weekend," he sighed.

He jumped down from the top landing behind me. I looked at him. "You will get through it. It's alright," I comforted him.

"I don't know what I'd do without ya," he hugged me. He took my hand in his kissing it. We heard footsteps. Leo walked in seeing us hugging. "What is it?" I asked.

"I want to talk to Raph," he replied.

"I got nothin ta say to you," Raph said annoyed.

"Why do you have to hate her? Everyone else is trying. Why can't you?" he raised his voice.

"You damn well know why. I shouldn't have to explain myself," Raph snapped. He let me go taking a step towards Leo.

"You're not being fair," Leo replied.

"Fair? You're not being fair putting our family at risk." he raised his voice.

"If Carrie was in Karai's spot right now and you loved her. Would you stop at nothing to be with her?" he questioned. Raph hesitated a moment. "I don't know."

"Raph," Leo snapped.

"Alright fine. I would but this is our enemy. It's hard for me to give someone like that a chance. I know damn well you'd be all over my ass too." Raph tried reasoning with Leo.

"I don't want to choose between my family and the one I love," Leo hesitated.

"You put yerself in this position. The only reason why i'm this way is because I care about ya. I don't want her hurting you. Just because shes yer girlfriend doesn't mean I gotta like her. I don't have anything ta say ta her and I got my reasons." Raph explained.

Leo sighed trying to see where Raph was coming from. "Alright just try to behave yourself," Leo replied.

"We'll see," Raph answered.

Leo left us alone in the barn. I walked towards Raph kissing him on the lips. He looked at me lifting me up setting me on the hay to his height. "Do you think you will ever trust her?" I asked.

"I don't know," he looked at me. Raph made it very hard for them to deal with when it came to trust. In a way I could understand. He was very hard headed. We just got here today and something told me that it was going to be a very difficult weekend for him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the review :) Also there is smut in here I figured it is kinda the right time to put it in there right? Thanks for staying with me. **

Chapter 32

Mikey called Raph and I to eat. April started early with dinner preparing it for now. Raph sat next to me as it was being set on the table. She made us a turkey dinner. It was almost like Thanksgiving food even though the holiday hasn't come around yet. We all sat around eating and talking. Raph would only talk to me or everyone else. He completely ignored Karai. Splinter noticed but stayed silent. Now wasn't the time to bring it up. April was so sweet to the guys. I can see why they loved her so much. Even Casey was there for them. He was Raph's best friend. Mikey sat next to me. We ended up being best friends it seemed like. We always had each other's back. When one of us was down or quiet we would keep each other occupied. Raph trusted him around me. So it didn't phase him at all. We would giggle and whisper to each other at the dinner table. Raph looked at both of us shaking his head.

When we finished up Mikey and I helped April clean. We were pretty quick and got everything done. April smiled seeing us acting goofy in the process. Raph went in the other room to talk to Splinter. Leo, Casey, Karai, and Donnie sat in the front room. We got done and I helped April dry dishes. "You know Mikey likes you," April replied.

"I know Raph and I talked about it," I replied.

"I think he would take care of you if something happened to Raph. You two seem to connect well," She replied.

"I know he's sweet. He will always be my best friend though," I answered. She knew I loved Raph more than anything. I wouldn't hurt him. Not like that. Leo came into the kitchen leaning against the table. "I just wish Raph would be nice to her," he replied.

"I don't know what to tell you. You know how he is. He's not an easy one when it comes to trust. Especially, when she has been your enemy in the past. There is just a lot coming in to play and I don't think he is ready to deal with it," I explained.

"I just wish there was an easier way," he sighed.

"You can't force someone to like someone. It might take a long time but maybe eventually he will come around." Leo stood there thinking a moment.

"Dude we are trying," Mike said nicely.

"I appreciate it little brother," Leo looked at Mike.

"Leo this is just a lot for us to take in," April comforted him. Raph came in seeing me standing around talking. He took my hand leading me out of the room. We headed to the barn. I sat down on the hay. "So what did Splinter say?"

"He knew this time was gonna come. Once things settle down I can live with ya," he kissed my cheek.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"The only thing we would have left would be marriage but that ain't possible with us," he teased.

He set me on his lap holding me. Our lips met as he gave me a long passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs around him facing him. I grinded him a little getting into it. He pulled back looking at me. "I want you baby," he said seductively.

He took my hand having me feel him. I stroked him and he grunted a little mixed with a moan. I knelt down taking it in my mouth. He moaned as I kept going. I wanted to be in control but I had a feeling that wouldn't last long. I undid my pants and underwear while I kept going. I made my way to his lips kissing him deeply. He put his hands on my waist. He positioned himself as he slid inside me. I moaned feeling him. I started riding him letting myself do all the work. "Fuck," he said moaning.

Raph kissed me as I was riding him. I started picking up the pace. He hated not being in control. I felt him shift on top of me. He had my arms pinned on the floor. "You think you could have control. Guess again," he looked at me.

"Raph." He started thrusting into me hard and fast. He tried keeping me quiet seeing we were in the barn. "All mine," he said looking at me.

He lasted a long time. He made sure I got plenty of pleasure before he would find his release. "You feel so good baby," he whispered.

Finally, we both found our release. He held on to me kissing me. Slowly he got off of me. He looked around making sure no one was around. I got my pants back on quickly before someone came in here. "Were you expecting that from me?" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Maybe. Either way I knew I woulda had ya somehow." We made our back into the farm house. Everyone was at the T.V. Leo and Karai were not there. I left Raph alone talking to Donnie. When I went outside I could hear Leo and Karai practicing. I walked around back watching them. They were both pretty good. Leo looked my way seeing me sitting on the bench.

I definitely was not a skilled fighter like them. It was amazing seeing the things they were able to do. Karai was very quiet most of the time. At dinner, she just listened to us talk. I turned my attention somewhere else until I heard Leo curse. "Dammit," he said holding his arm. I looked at Karai seeing her sword had his blood on it. I grabbed a cloth on the table. I ran to Leo seeing blood dripping down his arm. The cut looked deep. I took the cloth tying it around tight to put pressure on it. "Leo i'm sorry," Karai apologized.

"Sorry? Why didn't you help him instead of just standing there?" I raised my voice at her. Leo sat on the ground feeling a little light headed. "I'll go get the others." I ran in. Raph looked up at me. "Raph it's Leo, they were sparring and she cut his arm pretty deep. He's feeling a little light headed. He ran out there. Donnie and Mike got up as well helping him. I ran back outside seeing Donnie helping him. "Did you put the cloth on his arm?" he looked at Karai.

"I did," I spoke up.

"Leo I.." Karai didn't know what to say.

"Get outta the way," Raph snapped at her. They helped Leo inside. Donnie laid him on the couch. He went to go find some bandages and something to stitch his arm up. Leo opened his eyes looking up at Raph and I. "It was an accident," he said slowly.

"Bullshit. She probably wanted ya hurt," Raph looked at him.

"No Raph accidents happen," he replied.

Donnie came back with supplies cleaning and stitching the wound. "Leo that was not an accident. The wound looked too deep. It looked almost forced," Donnie replied.

Splinter came out. Raph explained to him what happened. After Donnie was finished, Leo sat up. "I told her not to go easy on me," Leo tried sticking up for Karai.

"Why are you defending her?" I asked.

"She's changed I know it," Leo protested.

"Apparently not enough to want to help you after what she did to your arm. Look, I know you love her. You are probably not wanting to listen to us but you sound like all those girls who take abuse from men. Don't let her consume you. Keep an open mind," I looked at him.

"She's right Leo. Please be careful. You know what shes capable of," Donnie sat next to him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Outside talking to April." Donnie answered.

"I just want to be happy. I felt like she completed me," he looked down.

"Leo, There are better people out there." I replied. Splinter and Raph took a step closer to us. I moved out of the way for Splinter to sit in front of him. Raph took my hand in his. "You must make a choice Leonardo," Splinter looked at him. Leo sighed not wanting to listen but loving her put his family at risk. He didn't know what to do.

Raph and I left the room leaving Splinter with him to talk. We went to our room up the steps. I sat on the bed and he sat with me. "Thanks for helping Leo," Raph said nicely.

"I just couldn't believe Karai didn't help him."

"She is what she is. There ain't no changing it," I laid on the bed. He got on the other side holding me. "Do you think he will stick with her?" I asked.

"I don't know babe. I get he loves her but it's hard telling."

"Hopefully he makes the right choice," I sighed. Raph rubbed his hand along my face looking at me. "Did I ever tell ya how much you meant to me?" he changed the subject.

"I think so."

"I feel like in a way ya don't deserve me but glad you came into my life. You mean the world to me. I'd do anything ta make you happy. Protect you and make sure your safe." He kissed my lips a moment holding on to me.

"I knew you had a sweet side to you," I smiled.

"Only to the ones who deserved it." We laid there holding each other. He kept me in his arms not letting me go. He only wished that Leo could feel this way with the right person and not with Karai.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is a little shorter but I wanted to get something up. Also the turtles ages are about mid twenties. I'm not sure if I clarified or not. **

Chapter 33

I awoke seeing it was dark. Looking at my phone on the charger. It was only ten at night. Raph was lying next to me still asleep. Still dressed in my clothes, I got up and headed downstairs. Mikey looked at me when I came in the front room. He had the T.V. on. April and Donnie must have been in their room seeing Mike by himself. I grabbed my jacket and threw my shoes on deciding to go for a walk. Mike went back to his T.V. It was a nice night. The moon was shining bright. I found a small flash light in my pocket. It worked thankfully. I shined the light around seeing all field. I remembered doing this with my brothers when I was a kid walking around at night. I found a tree climbing up it looking into the night sky.

Raph would probably find me eventually. It was nice being able to enjoy the peace and quiet. Then I heard talking not too far away. It sounded like Leo and Karai's voice out here. It started sounding like arguing. I jumped down from the tree heading towards that direction. Heading deep into the woods there was a path leading up high. "I will never be accept into your family," Karai argued. I'm not sure what conversation I ran into but her tone sounded angry. I looked down seeing we were pretty high up.

Karai stopped shushing Leo seeing she heard something. I tried slowly making it around them looking back seeing how high I was getting. It looked like a cliff. Karai turned around not seeing me. I almost fell backward. Leo saw me and grabbed me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Decided to go for a walk." He put his arm around me keeping my balance. When Leo was helping me, Karai took out her sword. "Leo look out." He looked at her and she knocked both of us off this small cliff. Leo grabbed on to something then grabbed my hand hanging on to me. "Leo," I screamed.

"I got you. Karai what has gotten into you? Are you nuts," Leo yelled at her.

"I'm tired of being nice." She got out her phone making a call. Karai looked down at Leo and then disappeared leaving us there. "Leo swing me. I think I can make it," I looked at him.

"Carrie. Raph is going to kill me for this," he scolded.

"Worry about that later just do it." He swung me and I got both hands on the ledge. Leo managed to pull himself up quickly grabbing on to something. He got a hold of both my hands pulling me up. "You alright?" he asked.

"Fine. So where do you think she went?" I asked.

"Back to the city."

"Now do you see that she nearly killed me?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Let's get back." He lead me back to the farmhouse. The lights were on. Mikey opened the door. He must have saw us coming. Raph came down the steps seeing Leo and I coming in. "Where's your girlfriend?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Gone. She nearly killed both of us and left." Leo explained.

"What the hell do ya mean?" Raph got into his face.

"She pushed us over a ledge. They got some high grounds to this place." I answered.

"Where did you wander off to?" Raph questioned me.

"Went for a walk. Then I heard Leo which made me walk their direction. I think she got a ride back to the city." Raph walked towards me. "Thank god she didn't kill you," he said worried.

"I saved her. I wouldn't have let her hurt herself," Leo said nicely.

"All because yer girlfriend is a crazy bitch. I told ya we couldn't trust her. You just wouldn't listen," Raph protested.

"After she tried to kill the both of us. She's not my girlfriend anymore," Leo answered.

"Finally gettin back to yer senses. Damn took ya long enough," Raph said annoyed. He went into the bathroom.

"So what do we do now?" Mikey asked.

"We got one more day. Then we leave the day after tomorrow. I'd say train in the morning and try to relax. We got our work cut out for us," Leo replied.

"Splinter is asleep for the night," Mikey replied.

"I'll fill him in tomorrow." Leo sat down on the couch. Mike turned it on cartoons. Leo couldn't help but chuckle at Mike. "Really?" he questioned.

"That's Mike for ya. Are you going to be alright?" I asked Leo.

"I'll be alright. It hurts but i'll be fine," He answered. Raph came back out seeing us sitting at the T.V. He sat next to me draping an arm around me. Leo and Raph talked while I laid my head on his plastron. "I think i'm ready to turn in. We'll be up early," Mikey stretched.

"Night Mike." I looked at him.

"Night guys." He left the room. I went upstairs to my room changing into pajamas. Mike went to his room. I followed him in there. "Coming in to tuck me in?" he teased.

"Funny. I left my brush in your room," I grabbed it. Mike laughed a little shutting the door behind me as walked out. I heard the T. V. flip off. Raph and Leo were coming up the stairs. I went into our room lying down on the bed. It was so comfortable. They got new sheets on here that were comfortable. Raph came in shutting the door behind him. He climbed in bed wrapping his large arms around me. "Hey beautiful," he looked at me.

"Are you wide awake?" I asked.

"Kinda. When I woke up I wondered where ya went." He pushed hair out of my face.

Raph nuzzled my neck leaning in closer to me. His lips went over mine. I pulled back. "I love kissing you," he said nicely.

"Do you think you will ever get tired of sex?"

"Nope. I'm a male did ya forget us males want it a lot?" Raph asked.

"No."

"The only difference is I only want it from you and not anyone else," he kissed the top of my head. After a while, we both drifted off to sleep. I think Raph had to force himself to go to sleep after that nap he had.


	34. Chapter 34

**So I decided to have her explain a little on her family. They have a military background but that does not mean she is going to spring into action and fight. Would be kinda mary sueish if I did that lol. They talk about it but that's it. Hope you like this next chapter. **

Chapter 34

Splinter had them up and training in the morning. I got up took a shower and got dressed. They were training in the back of the farmhouse. They saw me sit off to the side watching them. Raph looked my way seeing me. "Morning," he said nicely.

"Hey." They continued with what they were doing. Splinter had them staying focused. They were amazing martial artists. It would be neat to see them go against some of the other fighters in championships. He sat on the bench next to me. "They are amazing," I looked at Splinter.

"They have been training since they were five years old. I still study martial arts. They learn new things every day," he looked at me.

"I know it has changed a lot since they were little," I replied.

"With that I try to keep up with teaching them new things. I have not fought since our last battle with the Shredder. If I have to I will go up against him again."

"Would be interesting to see you in battle," I replied.

"He can fight. He just chooses not to unless it's necessary," Donnie answered.

"So tell me about your family?" Splinter asked.

"What's there to tell? My family is always busy. They have a military background. My brothers, dad, and my mother served," I replied.

"You have experience in fighting?" he asked. I knew I didn't want to get into this. I tried to keep most of my family stuff personal. I didn't compare to the turtles. If the situation was bad I could handle it. "Alright you caught me. I served in the military out of high school for three years. I did it to pay for college. My sister is going to do the same," I answered.

Raph heard me stopping. "You didn't tell me," he said surprised.

"I only did it to pay for college. I studied journalism. I will say that my fighting will not compare to you guys," I looked at him.

"Impressive," Splinter said nicely.

"I wondered how you knew to stop pressure on Leo's arm." Mikey replied.

"That's just common sense," I looked at Mike. Raph kissed my cheek going back to practice. Splinter went inside having Leo take over. Raph would probably come up with some questions about me being in the military. It just something that I didn't bring up to everybody. "So you're not going to like jump in front of us and show us some moves are you?" Mikey asked.

"Mike no. I'm not that experienced. We learned some combat but it's been almost two years since i've been discharged," I answered.

"Just checkin," he laughed. Donnie looked at him shaking his head. April came out and sat with me. "How are you and Donnie?" I asked.

"Great he's so sweet and very intelligent." she replied.

"I think they all are in their own way," I answered.

When they got done with training. Raph sat next to me wrapping an arm around me. "Where were you stationed at?" he asked.

"Here actually. That's why I chose to live here. I liked it in New York," I answered.

"Would be interesting ta see what you were like," Raph replied.

"We trained in boot camp for three months and then I did their writing program." He held me closer kissing my cheek.

"So yer tellin me you could have gotten out yerself?" he asked.

"No. I still would have needed your help," I looked at him. The guys sat on the steps. April moved by Donnie. I pulled out my drawings going through my book. I attempted drawing a female turtle handing it to Raph showing it to him. He laughed. "Just a thought came across my mind while drawing this. What if there was a female turtle. Would you go for her?" I asked.

"If I weren't with you maybe. Depends on her personality," Raph answered.

Donnie got up curious to see what I drew. "Wow would be interesting but the mutagen that made us has been destroyed. We are the only known kind to be giant mutants," he spoke.

"May I?" Donnie asked to look through my notebook.

"Go ahead these are just all drawings that I came up with." He took it with him sitting next to Mikey going through it. The rest of the day we hung out and relaxed. I think they were anxious to get back to the city. We decided to order pizza on our last night here along with left overs. Leo seemed a little down but he was managing alright.

Mike and I hung out in his room on his bed playing cards. I taught him some different card games. He even talked me into playing goldfish with him. When we finished up, we laid on the bed looking at the ceiling talking. "So I hear Raph was going to move in with you when things settle down," he replied.

"Yeah we were talking about it. I'm not sure when though," Mike got up turning the big light off flipping the small lamp on. "I miss home," he replied.

"We are going there tomorrow. I think you can handle one more night," I nudged him.

"I'll be fine. Donnie has a new place for us. Our bedrooms will be a lot bigger. We will take what we can use and move it to the new place."

"That's good."

"It will be lonely without Raph there when he moves out. I'm just so use to us being together." I let him go sitting up. I looked down a moment. Mikey lifted my head up to look at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not looking forward to going back. Theres so much going on. I feel like instead of being normal I have to dodge everyone," I replied.

"We'll protect you. No one will hurt you."

Raph came in the room seeing me sit there with Mike. He sat down on the bed with us. "I just worry you guys will end up getting hurt," I said concerned.

"That's why we train," Raph answered.

"I know. I can't help how I feel. I see you as my family now. All of mine is all over. Everyone seems to be for themselves. I'm sure April feels the same way with you guys fighting."

"She does." Mike answered.

"We gotta do what we gotta do," Raph took my hand in his. We got up and Mike headed downstairs. Raph and I decided to take a walk. It was another nice night. "Well looks like were home tomorrow," I replied.

"Yep back to reality," Raph replied. I kissed his cheek as we kept walking enjoying the fresh air.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't know why i'm so tired. I even ate. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 35

Our trip home was alright. Everyone relaxed the whole way back. I snuggled next to Raph the whole ride back. When we arrived. The guys went to the old lair cleaning it out and took things that they could still use. Casey helped move them back and forth. It took a good couple of days. Raph said he would come get me when they were done. They did end up throwing things out in the dumpster that they didn't need. This allowed me to get things done around the apartment.

It was getting dark. I looked at my watch wondering when Raph would come by. He did see me in between the times they were moving stuff. "Carrie," I heard him behind me as I was putting clothes away. "Raph," I hugged him. He lead me to their new place. It was closer to my apartment but further away from where they were before. Raph opened the door letting me in. It was much bigger than before. That had so much more space. He showed me around to the new dojo and his room. "At least I got more space in here. I was crammed in the old room," he replied.

"Hopefully this time you guys will be safe," I looked around.

"Yeah we got stuff out of the old place pretty quick." Raph took me in his arms looking at me.

"You still plan on living with me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna wait till things settle down." He took my hand heading to the front. Mike was on the couch and Donnie was busy setting things up in his new lab. "Raph can you help me a minute?" We heard Donnie's voice. He left me there to help Donnie. I went into the dojo seeing Leo meditating. He opened his eyes looking at me. "Hey," I walked in.

"Hi. I've been meditating for a while. I think I may run into Karai tonight," he replied.

"You going to meet her?"

"Yep our usual spot. Either we will talk it our or battle it out. I'm not sure," he explained.

"Are you having everyone go with you?"

"Yeah."

"I know we haven't started on the right foot. You hated me when we first met and all. I can go with you guys if you want for support," I offered.

Leo laughed at me a little. "I didn't hate you. I just didn't know you and I appreciate you offering to go," he said nicely.

Raph came into the room. "You're girlfriend offered to go with us for support," he looked at Raph.

"Babe ya know it's dangerous out there," Raph said worried.

"I know but I also know you would be there to protect me. Like I said before I consider you guys family. I love your brothers like they are my own annoying siblings," I said nicely.

"You have a good girl Raph," Leo complimented.

"I know," he looked at me smiling. Leo gathered the guys together to look for Karai. He had us in hiding just in case but he had us go to their usual meeting spot. I stayed with Raph watching from where we were which was behind a tree. Karai showed up by herself. Leo stood there with his arms folded looking at her. "Can you explain what that was all about?" Leo said upset.

"Face it we aren't meant to be. I can't be on your side. Not like you would want me to be. We are different," Karai spoke.

"Then why did you kiss me that night we decided to make it official?" Leo asked.

"I lusted for you. Your kiss did something to me. I let it go on too long. I should have stopped it," she explained.

"I want to know. Did you love me or was it all a lie?" Leo asked disappointed. Karai thought a moment. I think answering the question was a little hard on her. "I didn't love you," she replied. Leo's heart i'm sure went into a million pieces. "You used me and I will never forgive you for that. I suggest you leave before someone gets hurt," Leo threatened. She left him alone. Raph and I came out from behind the tree seeing Leo stand there. "Leo are you all right?" Raph asked.

"Just leave me alone," he snapped.

The other two came out from hiding. "Leo it's ok we're here for you," Donnie slowly approached him.

"I just need to be alone for a while," he said leaving us stand there. We decided to let him go giving him the space he needs.

"Where do you think he is going?" Mikey asked.

"Probably on a rooftop somewhere," Donnie answered.

"I doubt it. I doubt he'd give up that easily," Raph said worried.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" I asked. Raph started to leave.

"Where you going?" Mikey asked.

"Stay with her. I gotta bad feeling about this," he disappeared. Mike led me to the sewers. Donnie headed to April's to get Splinter. When we arrived, Mike opened the door. He shut it behind him. "I hope Raph hurries up," I said worried.

"He will don't worry." Mike flipped the T.V. on. I laid down letting my feet sit on his lap. All I could think about was Raph. Mike looked over at me making sure I was ok. He took my hand holding it. "What if something bad happened already?" I sat up a moment.

"Carrie calm down. Raph will be back." Mikey looked at me. He scooted over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. I knew the foot was out and about. Shredder was probably still looking for us. The door opened and he quickly let go of me. Donnie came in with Splinter. "Raph isn't back yet?" Donnie asked.

"No."

"Where could he be? Normally he would be here by now." Mikey replied.

"Then you both must find your brothers," Splinter replied. I left with Donnie and Mike to help look for Raph and Leo.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

We looked everywhere for them having a tough time locating them. I had Donnie call Alex to help out. He met us back at the park. He made some calls trying to locate Shredder's hideout. We could only guess they were there. Alex got an address. We quickly headed up there. He parked his car off to the side. Mike and Donnie met us there. Alex had us go through the back way. He had his gun out. He pointed it slowly walking in. Mikey and Donnie were in front of me. I was last to walk in. All the lights were off except for a few. It made it a little difficult to see but we managed. From what we could tell everything looked empty.

I went down to the basement area finding it empty. There was no sign of Raph or Leo. Mike came down seeing me looking. He grabbed my hand leading me out of here. We went up to the main floor. "Have you guys tried the roof?" Alex asked.

"Good thinking," We used the stairs to get to the roof. Donnie opened the door looking around. "Look there," Donnie pointed.

Raph and Leo were fighting each other. Mike and Don ran up to him holding each one of them back. "If it weren't for yer damn obsession for Karai we wouldn't be in this mess,." Raph snapped.

"You don't understand," Leo said angry.

"I damn well do. I knew something still wasn't right about ya. Just let her go," Raph yelled.

"What's going on Raph?" Donnie questioned.

"Leo is going with Karai. She was just here given him a choice ta either work beside her or have me killed." Raph replied.

"Was that her orders given from Shredder?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. The bitch still works for him," Raph said pissed.

Karai showed up with tons of soldiers. She saw the other two turtles standing there along with me. They surrounded Raph and shot out a net that wrapped went on him. "Raph," I ran over to him. I tried getting him out.

"Carrie are you crazy?" Raph looked at me. Mike and Don were able to get him out. He stood up keeping me still. "I'm leaving with Karai. So don't bother looking for me," Leo looked at Raph.

Karai and her men had left seeing he had made a choice. Leo looked back at us. I could see the sadness in his eyes but why was he really doing this? We all thought it was because he didn't want to let her go. "What about Splinter?" Donnie looked at him.

"Tell him that when this is over i'll find you," He disappeared leaving us there. "This is fucking crazy all because he can't leave her," Raph protested.

"He did it to save you. Despite your differences he would do anything for you Raph," Donnie replied.

We left heading to the sewers. Raph told Splinter what Leo had done. "What happened after you left us?" Donnie asked.

"I followed Leo and Karai showed up. She led us to the roof. I fought off some of her soldiers. Her orders from Shredder were to have Leo work with her or have me killed. Then she left us for a while. Leo and I got into it. We started fighting then you guys showed up," Raph explained.

"I don't trust her. If anything Shredder will try to kill him," Splinter said worried,

"Leo doesn't want us to find him. He said he would find us. What do we do?" Donnie asked.

Splinter looked seeing it was starting to become daylight. "I just got word that Shredder is out of town. He'll be back in a few days," Alex replied.

"Tonight we will get your brother back," Splinter ordered.

"I'll try to find some things out for you guys. Don, i'll keep in touch," Ales said leaving. There wasn't much else to do but wait. Splinter didn't need any of them roaming during the day. Raph led me to his room. I hugged him thankful he was ok. I looked at him. "I thought Leo said he was ok," I replied.

"Apparently not. For some reason he still feels there's something there." Raph replied.

"Didn't he go with her to save you?"

"Yes but I think it was more for her. He didn't tell me but I know." Raph held on to me as I kept hugging him. He had me look at him. "I'm just glad your alright. I got so worried when you were gone," I replied.

I'm alright babe. Sometimes it may take me a little longer but I would have been back," He put his lips over mine kissing me a moment.

"Splinter should go tonight."

"He will. I know he will."

"I'm glad being with me isn't complicated," I looked at him.

Raph laughed at that a little. "Yeah me too." Our lips met. I felt him give me a passionate kiss on the lips. He stopped pulling his bed down. "Why don't we nap?" Raph asked.

"Sounds good to me," I got in. He wrapped his arms around me as we both drifted off to sleep.

Within a few hours we were awake. Raph kissed my cheek looking at me. We laid there looking at eachother a moment longer. I started getting up and he pulled me down kissing me again. "Guys I made some food," Mikey said throught the door.

"Yeah we're coming," Raph said getting up. He helped me up leading to he kitchen. We ate and Raph led me to the new workout room. I watched him lift weights for a while. He came up to me lifting me up. "Beautiful," he looked at me.

"I love you." I looked at him. He kissed me then pulled back. "I love you too babe. I'd like this all ta hurry up so I can live with ya," He looked at me.

"I know. As much as i'd like things to hurry it's not possible."

"Well if Leo wouldn't act like a complete douche then maybe Splinter can convince him otherwise." Raph laughed at my comment. "Yeah well. It all comes down to that he is just as stubborn as me."

"You think he's alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. He can handle his own," Raph answered.


	37. Chapter 37

**Next chapter...**

Chapter 37

Alex came by to help. Raph talked to him a little. Splinter was in his room. I knocked and he had me come in. I sat next to him seeing him come out of meditation. "What is troubling you?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about facing Shredder. He's been after me and you guys," I replied.

"If we work well as a team we can defeat him," Splinter spoke.

"Why do you think Leo left with her? He told me he was ok back at the farm."

"Raphael said he left to spare his life. I know he hasn't completely let her go," Raph came into the room seeing us talk.

"We're ready when you are." He stood next to me.

"Then we must go," Splinter ordered.

"Alright I got directions from Alex." Donnie said looking at his stuff. He brought a compass and a few gadgets of his along. We left the lair making our way to the top. Splinter was pretty fast knowing he didn't fight all the time. "They are located somewhere north of here," Donnie replied.

"Alright guys let's keep going," Raph replied.

Alex had me get into his car. We drove there seeing he had the directions. When we arrived, Alex parked his car off to the side. We got out heading towards a building. It looked like a factory. "This place use to be a factory. Now it's used for storage," Donnie read his notes.

Mike got the door open. We stepped inside seeing it look a little dark. It made it a little hard to see but we managed. Alex pointed his gun waiting for anything. There were boxes everywhere. Splinter looked over at us. "We are not alone," he spoke.

After he spoke, a bunch of foot soldiers showed up. Alex moved me having me get off to the side. The guys were fighting the soldiers off one by one. "Where's Carrie?" Raph asked.

"I got her," Alex answered. Alex fought a few soldiers off as well. I looked around. Then I spotted Leo standing on some boxes up high. "Guys enough," We heard him raise his voice. They stopped and he jumped down doing a flip landing on his feet. No one moved. Splinter approached him. "She doesn't love you. Why did you leave?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, I guess part of me didn't want to give up on her." Leo apologized.

"I know you are hurt but you must let her go," Splinter explained.

Karai appeared behind Leo. She took out a knife. "Leo look out," Alex yelled. She threw it directly at Splinter and Raph blocked it with his Sai. Leo turned around looking at her. "You used me and now you tried to kill my father. You aren't what I thought you were." She took out her sword and they fought for a good ten minutes. Their swords clanging together. Leo somehow got her on the ground. He scratched her arm with his sword. She dropped her sword holding her arm in pain. "Stay away from me and my family or I will kill you," he threatened. Leo felt angry with himself thinking she could be something different. Karai got up holding her sword ready to attack. He turned around as she swung it dodging her. Instead he kicked her hard into some boxes off to the side. Leo stood there looking at us. "Leo are you ok now for real?" Mikey asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here." We headed back to the lair. When we arrived Splinter had Leo talking to him in the dojo. Raph stood next to me talking to Alex. He wanted to see the new place. Leo came out of he dojo walking my direction. I gave him a hug. "You might want to take Raph's advice when it comes to women," I teased.

"I'm almost afraid of that," he hugged me back.

"I should have listened to you Raph i'm sorry," Leo apologized to him.

"It's fine. Just think about what yer doin," Raph patted his shell.

Splinter came out of his room. "The war is not over."

"Yeah looks like we got more training to do," Leo spoke.

"Why did you leave with Karai anyway?" I asked.

"I thought I could try to talk to her. No matter what I said she didn't listen."

"Yeah I feel that way with Raph sometimes too," I picked on him.

"Hey," he looked at me. Leo laughed some.

"What are you going to do whoop my ass?" I kept picking on him.

"Maybe." He wrapped his arms around me holding me. He lifted me up caring me to his room. I pushed the door shut. He laid me on his bed. We kissed a little. "God, I love you," he said looking at me.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" I asked.

"We'll train in the morning." He leaned in kissing me deeply. We were like that for a while. His hands started to wander a little. He pulled back to look at me. I could hear his breathing get heavy. "Do you know I want to fuck you senseless right now." he said seductively.

"Raph. You really do have a sick mind," I laughed.

He started unbuttoning my pants. He knew how to get them completely off me. He let them drop to the floor. Before he could do anything else he heard his door open. "Raph you guys hungry?" Mikey replied. He got up quick. "Don't you know how to knock?" he snapped.

"Sorry the door wasn't shut all the way," Mike replied. Raph chased him half way out. He came back in seeing me sit there. "I'm gonna have ta tell Donnie ta get me a lock." he said annoyed.

He kissed my hand sitting in front of me. "Why don't we grab something?" He didn't like that he was interrupted. I got my pants back on. Raph took my hand having me follow him back to the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh.

We walked to the front. The guys looked at us. "What's wrong Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Mikey needs ta learn ta knock," He said annoyed.

"Mike," Donnie looked at him.

"The door was almost open."

"Still you need to knock," Leo shook his head at him.

"Where's Splinter?" I asked."

"Meditating. He'll be out later." Leo answered.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Mike suggested. He ran to the T.V. finding something for us to watch.

Raph looked through the fridge for something to eat. I found some meat. I starting to fix some sandwitches. "I know what about Star Wars," Mike suggested.

"I think we'll pass. We got to be up early for training." Donnie replied.

"Awe," he whined.

"Give it a rest," Raph said annoyed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The guys trained in the morning. I went home to shower and change. Mike came up to get me and bring me back down. My brothers were texting me back and forth. Their jobs required a lot of traveling. I sat off to the side texting while they were training. They were wondering what I was up to. I got a text from Alex telling me to let him in. I walked out of the dojo and opened the main door to the lair. He hugged me a moment while coming in. "Do you have a brother named Jake?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I went to college with him. I ran into him yesterday. He's here," he looked at me.

"Where here?" I asked.

"Here in New York."

Alex followed me to the dojo. The guys saw him walk in with me. Raph looked my direction a moment. Splinter had them take a break for now. "Hey guys," Alex looked at them.

"Hey what's going on?" Raph asked.

"Nothing her brother is in town. Also Saki is out of town. He'll be back in a couple of days. The police department got a hold of some information from a source. I have a feeling the police will be heavy on him too," Alex explained.

My phone rang. I left Alex and Raph to talk. It was my brother calling. We talked a little. He wanted to meet up with me. I wondered if I should tell him about the guys or not. When I hung up, I walked up towards Raph and Alex. "I have to go meet him out. Do you want to meet him?" I asked Raph.

"I don't care. I'm not sure how he will react to me."

"Probably the same way I did when I met you." I left the lair heading up to the top. Alex went with me since he knew him. We met him for lunch somewhere catching up on everything. "We got someone who wants to meet you," Alex said calmly.

"Who?" he asked.

"As long as you can keep a secret," I replied. We guided him into a quiet alleyway. He looked a little confused. "How about the park?" Jake asked. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He straightened up his leather jacket folding his arms looking at me like I was a complete dork. "This is a joke right?" he laughed.

"No." Just then Raph appeared behind him. He turned around jumping back. He didn't have his trench coat on. He folded his arms. "What the hell?" he said backing up.

"This is Raphael," I introduced.

"It's a giant turtle. Is this a costume?"

"I'm real pal," he answered.

"Did the government finally master at creating something?" Jake asked unsure.

"Calm down. He won't hurt you. Just calm down," Alex said holding on to him. Mikey showed up and he jumped at him. "Hi i'm Mikey," he said nicely.

"Raph shoved him a little," Idiot," he looked at him.

"They are nicer than you think. There's two more. They won't hurt you," I calmed Jake down. He finally calmed down taking a step forward. "Why do they have weapons?"

"There ninjas," Alex answered.

"You must be Carrie's brother," Mike replied.

"Yeah."

"You can't tell anyone about us either." Raph took a step towards him.

"He won't Raph. He's actually planning on living here." I answered. April came up to us seeing us standing in the alleyway. Donnie must have told her that we were here. "Hey guys. who's this?" she asked.

"My brother "Jake," I introduced.

"Hey there gorgeous," My brother flirted. I hit him in the arm shaking my head at him. "Hi." April said nicely.

Alex took the time explaining to him where they came from. Jake was impressed seeing two giant turtles. "So which one are you with?" Jake said messing with me.

"The red one," Alex answered.

He laughed thinking I was joking. He stopped seeing everyone was serious. "You mean you're with him?" he asked unsure.

"Got a problem?" Raph cut in. I stood in front of Raph. "He's huge. I'm surprised he hasn't decided to eat you," Jake said unsure.

"He works out doofus and they don't eat humans," I replied.

"How can you well?" He asked not sure.

"Kiss? That's easy you just kiss them. Besides dating them is just like dating any human except he's a turtle." I explained.

"I think Leo and Donnie are on the roof," Mike said seeing one of them. We climbed up a ladder leading to the roof. Leo and Donnie looked over seeing us come up. Alex and Jake were the last to come up. "Who is this?" Leo questioned.

"Carrie's brother Jake," Mikey answered.

"This is Leo and the other is Donnie," Alex introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I am sure you met Raph and the others," Leo stepped forward. April walked towards Leo. "They can fight for sure? That guy has swords on his back," Jake noticed.

"We study ninjitzu. Japanese fighting," Donnie answered. He got easily acquainted with them. Jake found them pretty interesting. It made him think of being in an episode of meeting super heroes. Raph seemed calm around him. I guess since he knew he was my brother. He had no reason to be alarmed. "So would you like to go to dinner sometime?" Jake asked April. I walked up to him kicking him in the leg. "What?" he looked at me.

"No." I looked at him.

"Why she's hot," he said confused.

Raph snickered at him. "She's his girlfriend," I had him look at Donnie.

Donnie shook his head at Jake. He didn't seem to act jealous. Him and April had an understanding as far as trusting each other. "So you're dating my sister?" He asked Raph.

"Yeah so."

"Ok. As long as your good to her. She's had some bad relationships in the past," he replied.

"I always have been. I've always been there for her." Raph answered.

"She's a good girl. Don't break her heart," he warned.

Raph knew he was only looking out for me. He didn't bother arguing with him. He could relate a little being there for his brothers. "Jake stop," I said annoyed.

"Carrie we been through this before. The last guy I would have beaten his ass. He was a dip shit," he said concerned.

"You might have a hard time beating Raph up. He is a trained fighter." I looked at him.

"Did you forget I studied combat?" he questioned me.

"Did you forget he's so much bigger than you and you were scared shitless," I argued a little.

Raph couldn't help but laugh. The others snickered at us. "We better get going," Leo ordered.

"Can we bring him down?" Mikey asked.

"We will check with Splinter first," Leo replied.

"Don't tell anybody," I reassured him.

"I won't," Jake said nicely. He went down the ladder with Alex. I stayed with Raph and the others. We headed back down to the lair. "You're brother seems ta have yer back," Raph said nicely.

"He's kind of protective of me," I replied.

Leo opened the door to the lair. "So I noticed," Leo answered.

Raph wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know i'd never let anything happen to ya," he looked at me.

"I know. That's what I love about you," I kissed his cheek.

"Come on guys let's finish up practice," Leo announced. Raph gave me one more kiss before heading into the dojo. Little did my brother know that Raph was the best boyfriend I have had.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok here is the next chapter. Thanks for sticking around. Smut on the bottom. You don't want to read skip it. Hope you all have a nice weekend! Sorry it's kinda short but I wanted to get something up.**

* * *

Chapter 39

The guys let me bring my guitar down to the lair. I had a small amp that went with it. Splinter still had them training a little more than usual. Shredder was suppose to arrive sometime tomorrow according to Alex. I played a few chords on my guitar. It's been a while since I took the time to do this. I knew all sorts of stuff. I started playing when I was twelve. I had my amp turned down so I wouldn't disturb the guys. None of them have really heard me play except for Raph. Splinter allowed the guys to let them bring down my brother. Alex was going to bring him down soon.

I started playing a Nirvana song. "Come as you are." Alex showed up with my brother as I was playing. I stopped seeing them walk towards me. "Didn't know you were a mucisian," Alex said impressed.

"Yeah I use to be in a rock band." The guys came out from practice. Mike saw me holding my blue guitar. "Nice didn't know you play," Mike saw me.

"Yeah."

"Play something," Mike asked.

I started to sing the chorus to Live's "I alone" playing it on my guitar. Everyone listened as I sang a verse and then went into the chorus of the song again. When I finished everyone clapped. "Raph did you know she could sing?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah she did one other time for me," he replied.

"She has always played and sang," Jake replied.

After messing with it a while. I handed the guitar off to my brother. He could play too. It was nice to be able to sit back and chill out with everyone. Raph wrapped his arm around me as we were listening to my brother play. He did pretty well. My brother started fiddling around a little with the guitar. We got to talking about anything and everything. "Hey you want to get away from the crowd for a bit?" Raph looked at me.

"Sure." We excused ourselves. Raph had me follow him out of the lair. We walked around in the sewers. "Things have been crazy and we haven't had alot of time to ourselves," he stopped me from walking. He leaned in kissing my lips a moment.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"When we were moving stuff around. I asked Donnie to make another room a little farther down from the lair. It's locked. I got the key with me. He held my hand leading me there. I was a little confused but I just continued to follow him. We made it to the door. He unlocked it having me follow him in. He flipped on the lights. I noticed a bed in front of us. He shut the door locking it.

Raph came towards me wrapping his arms around me. He put his lips over mine kissing me. He let his hands wander tugging at my clothes as he was kissing me. Things started to become intense. He removed his stuff quickly. It didn't take him long to do. Then I noticed he was starting on my clothes. I felt kisses travel down my neck. I felt my pants fall to my knees. He literally yanked my last of my bottoms kissing and sucking between my thighs. I moaned as he went deeper with his mouth. After a while, he moved up looking at me. "You taste so fucking good," he whispered. Raph tugged and removed my shirt. He tossed it to the ground. I felt his tip rubbing against my thighs.

"Raph," I looked at him. He kissed my neck removing the last piece of clothing I had left. "Who do you belong to?" I heard his voice in my ear. I didn't answer. I just looked at him. "I'm waiting," he looked at me.

""Fuck you Raph. You shouldn't mess around like this," I said frustrated.

"That ain't the answer i'm lookin for baby," He kissed me deeply. His hand went between my thighs. He started pumping me with his finger inside of me. I moaned as he kept going. "I'm going to ask you this one more time. Who do you belong to?" he whispered.

"You," I whispered.

He got on top sliding inside me. He thrusted slow at first. Then he sped up. He held on to me kissing me and looking into my eyes. "I love you so much," he said still thrusting into me. I felt my orgasm start to build. I could tell his was as well. We both climaxed finding our release as he filled me completely. His eyes were on me kissing me still. He got off lying next to me. "I could get use to this," he looked at me.

"I bet you could. What is this mating season for you guys?" I asked.

"Well there is a time period we get in heat but not all at the same time." He played with my hair looking at me.

"That's surprising considering you guys got mutated into large turtles."

"Well we are reptiles so we still have our animal instincts." He reminded me.

"How is your aging process? Do you age like we do or a much slower rate?" I asked curious.

"I think we age about the same as you do."

"Would be neat to see us have a kid," I scooted closer to him. He put his arms around me.

"It would be good but then we would really have to protect them. If that were possible think about all the damage that would do. If someone got a hold of them, they can really do some pretty fucked up stuff to em. I wouldn't want to have to hide my kids. We already have our selves to protect."

"When are you planning on going after Shredder?"

"Tomorrow night." We got out of the bed. I got dressed. Raph led us through the sewers back into the lair. When he opened the door the place was empty. "Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"April's, I found a note," he handed it to me.

"So I guess we are headed there," I asked.

"Guess so babe. Let's go," he led me out the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ok I hesitated at first but decided to add Mona Lisa to this. I hope you don't mind. Hope you like it. As far as Raph liking her yeah he notices her but doesn't care since he has Carrie. Alright here goes nothing...**

Chapter 40

At April's everyone was sitting around figuring out about tomorrow night. Hopefully we would be lucky and find Shredder. My brother text me asking if he could stay with me. I didn't mind. I looked April's direction seeing Donnie's arm wrapped around her waist. It was so sweet seeing him happy. When she spoke, he just looked at her with loving eyes listening attentively to every word she said. My phons started to ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Sis you got to come down here," Jake said excited.

"Why?"

"Cause you so have to see this."

I remained on the phone with him. Raph looked at me seeing me annoyed with him. "You better not be messing with me. Otherwise, i'm kicking your ass my self," I said annoyed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Behind April's building. Just come here," he begged. I hung up with him starting to head for the door. "Whoa wait a second. Where you going?" Raph stopped me.

"Brother needs me to look at something." I answered.

"I sure as hell ain't gonna have you go out by yerself. I'll meet ya out there," Raph said letting me go heading towards a window. Leo followed Raph along with the others. April and I went out through the building. I saw my brother with a flash light. "Ok idiot why did you bring us all out here?" I asked. The turtles landed on the ground. He took my hand leading me off to the side. "Look," he pointed.

I looked down noticing a large lizard like creature. It was hard to see. It had hair. Donnie took a step forward looking at her. It opened it's eyes and sat up. "Who are you?" It was clear that it was female that had long brown hair. "I thought all the mutagen was destroyed," Leo looked at Donnie.

"Apparently not all of it," he replied.

Leo looked at her seeing her blue eyes gazing at him. He paused staring a moment. "Are you ok miss?" he asked taken back by her.

"I'm fine. I came up from the sewers and all I remember was ending up here," she said nicely.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"Mona," she answer simply. Raph looked at her then snickered at Leo. He figured Leo must have died and gone to heaven. I knew he noticed her too. Just the way he approached females in general was different. We took her down to the sewers introducing her to Splinter. He saw her surprised seeing another mutant actually existed. "This is Mona. Carrie's brother found her," Leo spoke.

"I'm Splinter. You are welcome to stay with us," he offered.

"Thank you," she said politely.

Splinter introduced everyone around her including myself. I noticed Raph checking her out a little. I really couldn't get too angry, He was a mutant just as much as she was. It was almost an animal instinct for them to show some sort of attraction towards each other. I think Leo showed it more than the rest of them. I noticed her looking Raph's way showing an attraction towards him.

Everyone eventually split off doing their own things. I followed Leo into the dojo. He looked back at me. "You like her don't you?" I asked.

"Is that a bad thing seeing I just got my heart broken?" he asked.

"Don't use her as a rebound. You might need to take some time. I know it's difficult because she's attractive and all but you don't want to take your last break up out on her. She obviously shows interest in Raph," I looked at him.

"I know you look a little worried but once we've found our mate we usually stick with them. Raph isn't like that. He loves you," Leo said nicely.

"Why did you think I was worried?"

"I noticed it when Raph looked her direction. He's more faithful than your giving him credit for. When I looked at her she was so beautiful. Something I saw in her that I didn't see when I was with Karai," he replied.

"Ok lover boy slow down," I patted his shell. I left him alone in the dojo. When I headed towards the work room I stopped hearing Raph talk to Mona. "You look like you work out a lot," I heard her flirting with him.

"As much as I can," he answered.

"I can tell," she put her hand on his arm. He stopped looking at her a moment. "Hey um. I don't mean ta be mean but I have someone. I can't do this ta her. I love her too damn much to hurt her," he said nicely.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Mona felt guilty.

"I know. You are attractive and all but I got someone who I gave my whole heart to. She's my world," he said nicely.

"We can be friends right?" she asked.

"Yeah that I can handle. Besides I think Leo likes you," Raph said putting his brother on the spot. She giggled leaving him alone. As she was passing me, she looked at me. "You're very lucky," she said nicely.

"Thanks," She gave me a hug and let me go to the weight room. Raph looked up at me. "I think i'm going to cry," I looked at Raph. He held me pulling me close. I pulled back to look at him. "You sure you don't want her? I mean she is a mutant and all," I said sadly.

"I got you. I don't want anyone else. Being a mutant don't mean a damn thing to me. I'm sure shes nice but i'm in love with you. You complete me," he kissed my cheek.

"Plus she's pretty."

"Carrie stop you're pretty whats the difference? Raph set me on his lap looking into my eyes. "I can see why ya might be a little down. It's the only female mutant we found and ya think we are all just gonna go for her. We ain't like that. Except fer Leo."

"I told him to slow down and not use her for a rebound." Raph laughed a little at that.

"Let's just hope he can stay focused when we train," Raph joked.

"I just knew you noticed her when we found her. I wasn't sure.." Raph cut me off with a kiss on the lips.

"You're my world baby. You do everything ta make me happy. That's all I need." He kissed a little down my neck. I moaned a little as he kissed me.

"Raph you better stop?" I giggled.

"Why?" I looked up seeing Don.

"Raph really you have to stop. Don is looking at us," I warned. Raph looked up seeing Don standing there. "Didn't ya knock?" Raph snapped.

"I did you didn't hear me." I got off him. He turned towards Don. "What do ya want?" he asked.

"Did you talk to Carrie about Mona? I had a good talk with April about still being there for her. It isn't like us to have a female mutant around here," he replied.

"Yes I did."

"Besides, I think Leo is likes her," he replied.

"Like it ain't that obvious. He can have her," Raph replied.

"I was thinking the same thing. It took me this long to be with April. I'm not letting her go," Don replied.

"She's nice though. Give her credit guys," I replied.

"She is very nice. Mikey seems to like her," Donnie replied.

"Mikey likes everybody," I sighed. We headed out to the front. Mona was on the couch sitting next to April. Leo watched her every movement. Raph and Don just snickered at Leo. He had only met her tonight and already he felt a connection with her. We just hoped he would do things the right way. Jake and Alex came in lair. I gave my brother a hug. They sat down talking. "There were these guys chasing me in black suits," Mona said talking to April.

"That's the foot and they are lead by Shredder," Donnie added.

"Don't worry we will keep you safe," Leo looked at her.

"I appreciate it. I wasn't always like this you know. I was human until I was turned this way. There was a mixture of mutagen and other stuff. I don't remember. It happened before everything got destroyed," she explained.

"I thought you guys were the last," I replied.

"You are but what they did to me was beyond me," she replied.

"How long have you been staying in the sewers?" Leo asked.

"Not long. I had an apartment and lost it. I lost everything. I grabbed my clothes along with what belongings I could take with me," she explained. Mikey was flirting with her the whole time. Donnie shook his head at him. Raph wrapped his arms around my waist listening to everyone talk. "Come on let's get outta here. They ain't talkin about anything important," Raph whispered.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah babe let's go to my room." He guided me to his room shutting the door behind him. I sat down on the bed. He sat next to me. His arms went around me pulling me close. "You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't like when things come from worth listening to ta wasting time," he kissed my cheek.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok so I know where I want to go when it comes to them finding Shredder but I also don't want to end this too soon. I have alot that I want to put in here before they get to that point. If this starts getting too long I may break it up into two stories but we will see where this goes. Reviews, comments, suggestions are welcome. They may help me out!**

Chapter 41

I decided to look elsewhere for a job. This one has been extremely slow since I have been off. I went with a friend during the day and we ate catching up. I got a text from April wondering where I was. I texted her back letting her know I was with a friend. I think Raph had her check on me. She was down below with the others. _"I don't think I can hold Raph off much longer," she texted. _I got done and headed back below. The guys went out looking for Shredder and still they haven't been too lucky. Leo and Mona seemed to be very close. We were a little worried seeing they were moving fast.

I made it to the front door of the lair. Mike opened it seeing me. I gave him a hug. "Glad you're here Raph was going to go after you," Mike teased.

"I know."

Raph saw me coming his way. "Finally ya had me worried," he took my hand.

"I'm fine."

"After all thats happen its got me a little paranoid."

"A little?" I asked annoyed.

"Come on babe. You know what I mean," he leaned down kissing my lips.

"How's Mona and Leo holding up?" I asked.

"Alright. She's only been here a few weeks and they already kissed," Raph shrugged.

"I wonder how he can juggle being leader and boyfriend?" I joked.

"Don't know." We headed to the dojo for practice. Raph kissed me briefly before starting practice. April sat off to the side watching the guys. Mona did as well. She seemed very focused on Leo. He would glance at her here and there. My brother came in seeing them practice. They decided to trust him with where they live. He would come in to see Mikey or Raph mostly. Casey came in as well. I think the lair was starting to fill up with more and more people. Raph and I didnt seem to have much time to ourselves with people coming by, training, or me doing other things.

The guys finished up and everyone flocked to them like birds. I looked at Raph seeing he was busy with Casey and my brother at the moment. I went to Raph's room for a bit. I laid down taking a nap. About twenty minutes later, I awoke to the door opening. Raph came in seeing me on his bed. He got on the other side lying next to me. He left kisses on my neck. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough to nap." I got close to him pulling him on me. We kissed for a while. He pulled back to look at me. Someone's excited," he looked at me.

"I miss just us. I know things have been busy lately."

"Tonight, Leo is having us out. Every night we are looking for Shredder." He kissed my hand.

"I figured," I said slowly.

"Hey everything will be alright," he said nicely.

"Do you think we need a break?" I asked.

"No why?"

"I just feel like lately we have been busy doing our own things. Maybe we need a break," I sighed.

"Carrie come on i'm not going to let you go," Raph said sadly.

"I just miss you lately," I said sadly.

"Me too and i'll make it up to you," he kissed my cheek. "It's getting dark come on Raph," Donnie said standing outside his door. Raph got up leading me to the front. We started to head out. Alex kept in touch with me. I went to my place for a bit while the turtles went on patrol. Mona stayed down with Splinter and April had to work. Jake stayed with me until he found an apartment out here. "So tell me how is it dating Raph?" he asked.

"He's very sweet. He may not seem that way but he is," I answered.

"When do they plan on finding Shredder?" he asked.

"They have been looking every night." Jake flipped the channels. He got it to the news. "There have been reports of gang members of the foot robbing banks and jewelry stored but no one knows who is held responsible." Jake moaned in disgust with the news.

I put on my shoes heading to the roof. I went up the stairs opening the door leading to the top. All four turtles were standing around up there. "Seriously like when are we going to go after Shredder?" I heard Mikey's voice.

"I don't know where else we could find him. It's like he is waiting for the right time," Leo sighed.

"Well this shit is taken forever," Raph said hesitated.

"I talked to Alex he is doing what he can to find him," Donnie said slowly.

"So Leo how are you and Mona? You guys seem to be pretty close." Mike joked.

"It's not your business," Leo said annoyed.

"Come on Leo we all know you kissed her," Raph replied.

"Who told you that?" They looked at Mikey. "Mike, how did you find out?" Leo questioned.

"I was ordered to go in the dojo by Splinter and saw you," he answered. I walked towards them. Mikey looked my way. "Hey there beautiful," he flirted.

"Hey Mike. The foot is robbing banks and jewelry stores you may get your answers there," I replied.

"Thanks sweetheart," he hugged me. He was such a flirt. All Leo could do was shake his head at him. They knew he liked me but it seemed like it was more than just a typical Mike crush these days. Raph knew it too by the way he looked at me. He felt bad for his little brother wishing there was something he could do. They were all the same age according to Donnie but always considered Mikey as their little brother.

There was an awkward silence between us. Raph looked at his brother. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm trying so hard to respect you. It's difficult. Mona is nice and I love April like a sister. I'm in love with your girlfriend," Mikey said feeling bad.

"I've noticed and I appreciate you now tryin anything either," Raph replied.

"Mike there are a lot of fish swimming in the sea. I think you will find one," I said seeing my advice sounded kind of off.

"Great analogy," Donnie laughed.

"Fish?" Leo asked.

"Fine turtles," I nudged Leo.

"Carrie are you drunk?" Raph asked.

"No but I did have a beer before I came up here," I admitted.

"Please let's blame it on the beer," Mikey chuckled.

"I could have used Apples. Mikey there are a lot of apples on the tree when one of them hits you on the head they will know," I said feeling stupid.

"Great now i'm confused," Mikey sighed.

"That'e enough advice giving from you babe," Raph came towards me.

"Raph shes not that drunk. I think she just thought of what first popped in her mind," Donnie explained.

"Whatever Apples, fish, turtles, I get it babe," Mikey chuckled.

"Ok well we are going to go before we start naming everything in the forrest," Leo shook his head.

"Um.. Take some tylenol after the alcohol wears off," Donnie joked. Don, Leo, and Mike were getting ready to leave. "Mike we'll talk about this later," Raph looked at him. They left leaving Raph and I alone. He led me to my apartment. I was surprised he came down with me taking the stairs. I opened the door. We both came in. My brother left me a note saying he was out with friends.

"I think you confused Leo," Raph chuckled.

"I'm a little tired I couldn't think of good advice at the moment. Give me a break." Raph wrapped his arms around me kissing my lips a moment. "It was still kinda funny though," he held me.

"You're going to talk to Mike right?" I asked.

"Yeah we need ta talk."

"We are not having an open relationship. I only want you," I replied.

Raph laughed at that. "That would be Mikey's dream. I ain't sharing either," he looked at me.

"Didn't know if you swung that way or not. I'm just checking," I teased him.

"Babe."

"What? You never told me your sexual preference." I replied.

"I thought ya would have figured it out since we been together," Raph snickered.

"You sick-minded turtle." He shut me up with a kiss. I was lifted up and carried to the bedroom. "I'll show ya sick minded."


	42. Chapter 42

**It's the middle of the week. Here is the next update. Hope you like! I wish my brain wasn't so slow today. I would have had this up earlier.**

Chapter 42

I woke up with Raph next to me. He was still sound to sleep. He was facing my direction with his eyes closed. There was a tap at the window. I looked seeing it was Mikey. I directed him to go the living room window. I let him in. He shut the window behind him. "Hey Mike," I stretched.

"Hey, I had to come by here. Leo and Mona they were um..busy," he said annoyed.

"Already? Unless there is feeling there I hope he isn't just suing her for that," Isaid concerned.

"I know I was thinking the same thing." Mike sat down on the couch next to me. Raph was still in the room snoring. "Mike I heard what you said to the others last night. We do need to talk."

"I can't help how I feel. Raph knows that. It's just, I feel like you understand me. We can goof off not caring. You are the sweetest most kindest girl I met. I hope I find a girl like you," he said nicely.

"You're so sweet but it will take time." I hugged him.

"I know that's what sucks," he sighed. Raph came to the front. He saw Mikey next to me. "Hey, I couldn't stay home. Leo and Mona were well..." he said being shy.

"Doesn't surprise me. Guess Leo couldn't wait," Raph snickered.

Raph and Mike talked while I got myself together. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. We left heading to the lair. They had to train. Donnie saw us come in. I hugged him briefly. Splinter was in the dojo. We met him in there. "Where's Leo shouldn't he be here?" Mikey asked.

Splinter seemed a little annoyed with Leo not being here on time. After a good twenty minutes Leo came in the door with Mona. The guys just snickered. Leo brushed it off sitting next to Donnie. Mona sat with me off to the side. Splinter went on with his morning lesson. "You look tired," I looked at Mona.

"Yes, but it was all worth it," she looked at Leo. I shook my head not going into detail.

"What do we do about Shredder?" I heard Donnie asked.

"Be ready for him. There is no telling when he will be ready to fight," Splinter answered.

I got a text from my brother wondering what I was doing. I texted him back letting him know where I was. He called me and I answered. I went to the other room to talk. "There is this Asian guy who came up to me. He seems nice. Has a scar on his face," he replied.

"Stay away from him. He is bad news," I warned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"He's tried to kill the turtles and has some weird infatuation with me. Just stay away from him."

"Alright. I'll be down soon," he hung up.

"Carrie. Everything alright?" Splinter peaked his head out.

"My brother met Shredder. I don't want him near him," I said worried.

Splinter came out from the room walking over to me. "We will protect your brother as well," he said nicely.

Raph and the others came out of the dojo. He took my hand in his. My brother came in the door. "He gave me this." He handed me a card. I looked at it. "It's just to become one of his foot soldiers," I handed it back to him.

Splinter explained to him about their history with him. There was a knock at the door. Mike went to go answer it seeing Alex at the door. I took the card out of my brother's hands giving it to Alex. "What's this?" he asked.

"Shredder trying to recruit people," I answered.

"Donnie can you track this address?" Alex asked.

"Sure thing." He took the card from him. I got a text from my sister in Cali. She was telling me about all the different celebs shes been hanging with. She was more of a social person than myself always try to hit the clubs they were at. Sometimes, I thought she was a little star struck. I got text from my mom saying she wanted to send my other brother up here. "Jake, mom is sending our brother up here," I looked at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't know. I think he's lonely," I shrugged. Raph stood next to me. I felt his arm go around my waist. We hung around the lair most of the day. Alex said his work was slow at the moment. He hung around us most of the day. We looked over at Mona seeing her dressed up in some really short skirt and shirt. "Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Leo and I have a date," she replied.

"Date?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are going to go out. Leo wants to take me to some places," she replied.

"Have fun kids," Jake teased.

Raph came out of Splinter's room noticing Mona. He smirked at his brother. "What's goin on?" he asked.

"They are going on a date." I answered.

"Whatever," he said not believing me. Raph kissed my cheek. Then he sat down next to me. Leo came out of the dojo seeing Mona. He stared a while. He approached her giving her a kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful," he said looking at her.

He took her hand leading her out of the lair. Casey came in the door. "Hey Raph why don't we go out and bust some bad guys," he replied.

"You mind?" Raph asked me.

"Go have fun," I kissed his cheek. He got up heading out with Casey. The door shut and Mikey moved next to me. "What do you want to do?" Mikey asked.

"You want to go out? It seems like the thing that everyone is doing," I replied.

"We'll give them a little bit then we'll leave," Mike replied.

Alex, Jake, and Donnie were getting ready to play a game of cards. After waiting a good hour we headed out. Mike and I went for a walk in the park. We talked about anything and everything. Raph was close by with Casey. Mikey sensed it. We just kept on walking and talking. "Come on show me some of your kung fu moves," Mikey begged.

"I don't know any. By the way, are those nunchucks hard to use?" I asked.

He took one out showing me. He was so skilled with them. He let me hold it. I tried messing with it. "Ok I suck," I laughed. He took it from me chuckling at me.

"You need a lot more practice. That was just pitiful."

"Give me a break."

"You should let us train you," Mike offered.

"No. If anything i'd have Splinter do it," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah well Raph might just get irritated with me. Leo would be a pain since he's considered the one in charge. You we would fool around too much," I laughed.

"What about Donnie?"

"I don't know. Probably too nice," I guessed.

"Yeah maybe Splinter would work then."

"Very funny," Raph said coming out from behind the bush.

"You would get irritated. How can you train me being patient?"

"I ain't as bad as you think. I'll see ya later. I gotta find Casey," he kissed my cheek. Raph disappeared leaving Mike and I there. We walked in silence a moment. As I was walking I almost tripped. There was a large crack in the pavement. Mike caught me. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said catching my breath.

"You sure?"

"Mike i'm fine," He had both arms around me helping me stand up. He pushed the hair away from my face. "I haven't been this close to a girl," he said holding me.

"Mike."

"The only thing is the girl I love already has somebody. I always waited for the right girl to give my all to. I'm not sure when that will be." he said looking away.

"Don't rush it," I advised.

"No matter how much I try to fight it. I just wish you would have met me first," he continued talking.

"Mike please don't make this hard on yourself," I said feeling bad.

"Just once in my life I want to be happy. I'm happy for my brothers but I feel alone. They all have someone. Me I just have my pillow and an empty bed. I hate to be mean but I wonder does Raph even appreciate you? I know he can be a jerk sometimes. We all can be but I don't know if he appreciate what he has," Mike said sadly.

"He does Mike but you have to get over me," I pleaded with him.

"Why haven't you explained any of this to Splinter about what your feeling?"

"I don't know. I guess I should," he said sadly. I gave Mike a hug. His grip tightened not wanting to let go.


	43. Chapter 43

**I know it's short but I am tired today. Hope you like the update!**

Chapter 43

Lately, Raph and I seemed to be slowly drifting apart. He kept himself busy with Casey and Mikey hung around more. Everyone was starting to loose focus as far as keeping an eye out for the foot. Splinter noticed as well. He told me he feared that Shredder would strike when we were at our weakest point. We were at our weakest point and it scared him. We never really talked about taking a break. Things just seemed to go that direction all on it's own. Raph would see Mike with me a lot. He didn't seem liked he cared. He was hard to read seeing he didn't show much emotions like his brothers do. The only one who could read him best was Splinter. To everyone else he was a mystery. I walked into the dojo seeing Splinter sitting there with a cup od tea in front of him. He was meditating. He opened his eyes looking at me. "Come in," he opened his eyes to look at me.

"You know it's funny Raph and I haven't said much to each other these days." I looked at him.

"Ive noticed," he answered.

"Does he not care that we aren't talking? Did he just ditch me all together and just quit caring? He is so hard to read," I said confused.

"Raphael has a difficult time dealing with his feelings. I know he is upset inside but won't admit to it. He sees no harm between you and Michelangelo. I see differently. When I observed you both. I knew Michelangelo has feelings for you," Splinter said slowly.

"We have discussed it. I don't know what to do."

"You and Raphael have a strong bond even if you think you are taking time apart. It's still in both of you. I know this will hurt Michelangelo but he will heal. He loves you. Just don't let this break what bond you have."

"I know." I sighed.

"Follow your heart. Reach deep within and figure out what you need to do," he said slowly.

Leo and Mona walked through the door. "Carrie are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I guess Raph has been avoiding me lately."

Leo sighed looking at me and then at Mona. She had complete trust in Leo. It was amazing how both Don and Leo kept trust strong in their relationships. "Will you excuse me Mona?" Leo asked.

"Yes," she said nicely. Leo kissed her cheek walking with me. "Have you talked to Raph any?" he questioned.

"Not much he just assumes things moving on," I answered. Leo sighed annoyed with him. "Raph can be a pain sometimes. I don't know why he is treating you like this." Leo said concerned.

"Mike you didn't do anything did you?" Leo looked at him.

"Just been her friend. Raph has been weird lately. It's like he just all of a sudden quit talking to her. Like it or not he hurt her, I can tell. You don't just be with someone and then hurt them like this. It's not right," Mikey said worried.

"I think it was more of a mutual thing that happened. I don't know."

"That is pure bullshit. I know he hurt you I can see it in your eyes," Mikey looked at me.

"Whatever the reason Mike it's no excuse. I'm going to go find him and have a talk," Leo left us standing there. Mike led me to his room. I sat on his bed. "Mike don't worry," I said slowly.

"You don't get it. Raph has the once in a life time opportunity to have someone and you ask me not to worry? You know I would kill to be in his place. I'd love to have someone to love me back like you do Raph," I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I could see where he was coming from. It also didn't help knowing there was feelings involved. Mike sat next to me hugging me. It seemed that it meant everything to Mike to have someone to love him back.

"If we were together would you appreciate me?" I asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me. I'd love to share every moment with you. I would give you all of my love," he rubbed his hand along my face.

"Mike I can't do this to Raph." He leaned in kissing me a moment. His kisses got deeper. I pulled back breathing heavy. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," he apologized.

"I can't do this Mike," I left his room. Why he kissed me. I don't know. We all knew Raph had his moments but we needed to talk. After a good hour the door opened. Raph and Leo both came through the door. Raph looked at me a moment. "We need to talk," I stopped him.

"I ain't got much ta say," He said simply.

"What about us? You said you wanted to be with me. You're sure as hell not acting like it," I snapped.

"What does it matter ya got Mikey."

"I never got with Mikey. You were the one who avoided me. Don't you dare bring him into this. Ever since you started hanging out with Casey we would never talk. You're a real asshole," Raph turned around backing me into a wall. "You got alot of nerve ta insult me babe," He said angry.

"You got alot of nerved assuming something that isn't true. Maybe you should think about it," I got out of his way heading to another room leaving him stand there. I was not in the mood to argue. I had to clear my thoughts a moment. I left the lair taking a walk in the park. All was quiet. It felt nice to have some quiet time to myself.

"Carrie wait up," I heard Mike's voice.

"Mike you're making things more complicated," I sighed.

"I know i'm sorry I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again," he explained.

"I just don't need anymore than what I can handle at the moment.

"I get it trust me. I just came to apologize," We walked in the park in silence for a few moments. "You didn't tell Raph what you did right?"

"I'm almost afraid to. I don't need him on my back," he said worried.


	44. Chapter 44

**Alright all here is the next update. I don't normally update on weekends. Hope you like it and have a good weekend!**

Chapter 44

I spent time at home working on a few things for work. I did get a letter and got accepted to work for N.Y.U. It wouldn't be until the first of the new year. I finished writing my book. I turned it into a publisher. It was something I have been working on for a while. It was my own interpretation about the study if life beyond our world. As far as money went i really didn't spend much unless it was to pay bills or go grocery shopping. I had enough to at least live on for a couple of years. It didn't take long for the publisher to accept it. It was eventually going to be sold in bookstores. They gave me my first hard back copy of it.

Donnie would be the first to want to read it. He liked reading things like this. I heard a tap at the window. "Hey," I said letting Mike in.

"Hey sweetie. What's going on?"

"I got my story published. It will be out on the shelves soon," I showed it to him.

"No way congrats," he hugged me.

"So do you think you will be famous like Steven King?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about that. If it gets good enough reviews and all. I have to do some traveling and some book signings. I have a couple of these. Give this one to Donnie. He is into this sort of stuff." I signed it giving it to Mike to give to him.

"You seem like you're well off. You live in a nice apartment. Make good money. Do you think you will move into a mansion?" Mikey asked.

"I could if I really wanted to but honestly I like where i'm at," I answered.

Raph came through the window. He saw me talking to Mike. "I'll go give this to Donnie,"he said leaving us alone to talk.

"Hey," I looked at Raph.

"Hey um. Look i'm sorry about everything. I know I get in one of my moods," he explained.

"Enough to take it out on me right?" I asked annoyed.

He sat next to me sighing. "Casey reminded me of how much of an ass I can be. He said I was lucky to have someone to love me."

"Glad you can figure it out before it was too late,"

"You know, I don't want to lose what we got. I love you. I don't think I could stop if I tried. Forgive me?" Raph kissed my hand.

I leaned in kissing his lips. We were like that for a while. I pulled back to look at him. "You hurt me," I said upset. He kissed my hand again.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry," he apologized. We held on to each other not letting go. I'm glad that he was man enough to apologize. Unlike most men in my life, he was the first i've known to do that. "So what did you and Casey do? Go to a strip club?" I teased.

"Drank some. We thought about it but I didn't want to," he answered.

"Leo must have talked to you some too."

"We talked," he kept his arms around me.

Leo and Mona came through my window seeing Raph and I. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yea sure," I lead her to the other room. "I've been contemplating on asking you this. Are we ok as far as friend wise? We haven't really talked and I kind of felt like you were avoiding me."

"I'm fine, i've just been busy with work and I got my book published. I never had a problem with you." I answered.

"I just want to get to know you more. I just don't want you to feel intimidated by me," Mona said slowly.

"No not at all. I'm sorry it's just work has been annoying me. It didn't help with Raph being a complete jerk for a while." I explained.

"Just don't be afraid to come and talk to me," she said nicely.

"No i'm not. By the way how are you and Leo?" I changed the subject.

"Great he is very sweet. I love everything about him."

"Are you aware of Karai? He did tell you about her and what she did to him?" I asked.

"Yes I know who she is and what she has done. She won't ruin what he have."

Leo opened the door seeing us sit there. "Mona you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah i'm coming. I'll talk to you later," Leo took her hand in his. The way he looked at her seemed like he was so much more happier with her. They left me alone. Raph came into the room. He sat down on the bed close to me leaving kisses on my neck. I felt his arousal hit me by the way he kissed me. Instead of taking our time, I turned to face Raph. He removed his stuff pretty quick tossing it on the floor. Then he started at my clothes literally ripping them of me. There was only love in his eyes. Nothing felt anything different no matter which way we decided to have sex. He kissed my lips deeply as I felt his hand peel the last bit of clothing off me. He entered me immediately slamming himself into me causing me to cry out in pleasure. His thrusts were hard and fast. "Fuck your so damn wet," he said still thrusting.

"Raph," He kept me quiet still riding me. "You're mine baby all mine. The only one who you should be fucking is me," he said looking at me. Little did anyone knew he had a mouth on him during sex. Not once has he ever intentionally hurt me despite what he said.

He did last a long time letting me find my release many times. "You're so damn sexy," He found his release holding on to me. His lips went over mine kissing me. He laid next to me pulling me close.

"I guess that means we are fine now," I looked at him.

"I'd hope so," he answered.

"We have to get everyone else focused again. Splinter is worried," I looked at him.

"I know." Raph kissed my cheek holding on to me. We looked at each other. Raph played with my hair. "Oh and another thing," he said.

"What?'

"Mona's pregnant. Leo told me to tell ya," he said slowly.

"Leo a dad? Wow," I said surprised.

"Yeah shocked me too. It doesn't bother you does it?" he asked.

"No, besides we don't have to wake up to a crying baby. It's just us," I kissed his cheek.

"I guess not having kids has it's advantages then," he kissed me back.


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I got alot of things going on. Hope you like!**

Chapter 45

Splinter did have a good talk with everyone. He reminded how out of focus we seemed to be. Now that Mona was pregnant, Leo made sure to keep her safe. He became a little more strict with her going out. If the foot found out it would be more danger for her. She started showing a little. Splinter was excited to have a grand child. Donnie kept up on her progress. He was probably going to end up being the one delivering it. Mike seemed to be doing better since he tried kissing me. We never told Raph and decided to keep it that way.

Leo had them out patrolling every night looking for anything that involved the foot. I ran a few errands while they were out. I would see them standing on the roof tops here and there. I went and dropped some things off at the office. As I walked on the sidewalk there was a group of guys there. "Hey baby," One looked at me.

"Not again," I said annoyed. They started getting closer to me. Raph's sai went flying knocking one in the head. I moved back seeing all four of them taking them down. It didn't take them long. They tied them up throwing them off to the side leaving them for the cops. "Don't these guys ever learn?" Raph asked annoyed.

"Not exactly."

"You alright?" Mike asked.

"Fine."

"How's Mona holding out?" I asked Leo.

"She's been crabby. I think she needs fresh air," he replied.

"That makes sense. Pregnant women have to get out or they will go crazy," I replied.

"So I noticed," he sighed.

"I'll be down to see her again. She's been telling me how annoyed she is with you," I snickered.

"I just know we are really going to have to protect our child. I'm just worried," Leo said slowly.

"You always worry," Donnie replied.

"You coming down with us?" Raph asked.

"If i'd say no?" I messed with him.

"Don't start babe," he leaned in kissing me a moment. Donnie found a man hole. Raph took my hand leading be down with them. Mona opened the door before Mike could get it. She saw me giving me a hug. Leo kissed her cheek as he came in. Alex came in the door seeing us stand there. "Hey Leo, I just had a run in with Karai she's looking for you," he replied.

"Why?"

"Not sure. She said to meet her later on tonight," he looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? She better not be expecting an apology," Mona said annoyed.

"Mona you have nothing to worry about," Leo comforted her.

"Maybe you can find out about Shredder," Alex suggested.

"It's possible. I'll go," Leo replied.

"I'm going too," Mona stepped forward.

"Not in your condition," Leo ordered.

"I'm pregnant not handicapped," Mona protested. Leo knew he wasn't going to be able to stop her. He saw that she was a little jealous seeing Leo and Karai use to be together.

"You know she's got some shit up her sleeve," Raph spoke.

"Yeah well. I'll be watching," Alex answered.

"You think we need protection?" Raph asked.

"Under some circumstances yeah," he looked at Raph. I listened to them talk for a while. Raph led me with him to the weight room. "You're all going with Leo?" I asked.

"Yeah he might need back up." I sighed hating the idea. This could be something she may be planning out.

"Don't worry we'll be alright," he took a step closer to me.

"You said that last time." He leaned in kissing me deeply. Raph lifted me up leaning me against the wall. I pulled back. "Raph, i'm serious," I said worried.

"So am I. Don't worry." He kept his arms around me holding me up with his weight. His hand started wandering. I felt his dick rub up against me. We have been very intimate lately. Don thought he may be in heat. Raph thought otherwise. He rubbed his hand along my cheek. I kissed his lips. He wrapped both arms around me holding on to me as we kissed. "Splinter needs us in ten minutes," Donnie knocked on the door. Raph stopped looking at me. He put my hand on him having me stroke him. I kissed him deeply. He pulled back panting and moaning some. "Fuck I wish we could," he panted. I went quicker and he moaned keeping quiet. "Wish we could too," I whispered to him. He set me down and I kept going sending him over the edge. He found his release. He cleaned up. I left the room to wash my hands. Don came towards me looking at me. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Look, Raph is in heat. Even though we are mutated turtles we still have our animal instincts," he replied.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Either give him what he wants or stay away from him. I know he's trying to be nice about this but he won't be satisfied for long. I did some studies about this. I'm not sure how long he will be like this. I'm guessing another couple of weeks," Donnie replied.

"How do you all deal with it?" I asked.

"Self control. Splinter has taught us this and now Raph I think lost it. I'll explain to Splinter what's going on. If it becomes too much tell me. Best thing I can do is separate you two the hard part is doing it." He left having Raph rest. I helped him to his room. "Why can't you just admit you're in heat?" I asked.

"I don't know. I am trying to have good control outta this. I just don't want ya to think I want ya for one thing," he said concerned.

"You never have before. I doubt you are now."

"Lay with me?" he asked.

"Donnie said if this gets too much, we should separate."

"That would be difficult. I'd just go after you." he looked at me.

"Self control. Use it," I said annoyed. He got up throwing off his weapons looking at me. I rolled my eyes leaving him stand there in the room. I walked down the hallway to get to the front. I felt Raph grab my hand. He grabbed my waist leaning me against the wall. The lights went off. "Please just bare with me," Raph said slowly.

"Raph."

"I would never hurt you babe. I am very vulnerable right now and I don't want to end up making a mistake," he replied.

"What because you can't control yourself?" I asked sarcastically. He left a trail of kisses down my neck. "Raph." He didn't stop. My bottoms fell to the floor. He lifted me up taking me back to his room. It was dark. I tried getting away and he held on to me. He shoved me on to the bed. I felt his finger enter me. I moaned. Either way he was not letting me go. I shoved him a little moving. "Don't fuck around babe," he said being aggressive.

"I think it's you who has that problem." This wasn't like Raph to be like this. He was starting to scare me. I got the door open. I grabbed my stuff putting it on. It took Raph a moment to open the door. I ran out of the hall into the dojo. "Donnie Raph is loosing it," I said worried.

"I guess being in heat can make you a little crazy. Raph came in the dojo. Donnie guided him out. "Did he hurt you?" Mikey asked.

"No," I answered.

"Carrie," Mike said concerned.

"No he didn't. Why do you care?" I asked annoyed,

"I never stopped," Mikey looked at me. I knew exactly what Mikey meant and so did the others. Leo and Mona looked at Mike shocked that Mikey still had feelings for me. Splinter knew this would really complicate things.


	46. Chapter 46

**Here is the next chapter. I almost want to say i'm too lazy to spread this out in two stories. I still don't know. Also...just curious. Do you think her and Mikey would be better for eachother or stay the same? Not that I am going to switch them I was just curious.**

Chapter 46

"Who got into my medicine cabinet?"Donnie yelled from his lab. I got up walking in. Don noticed a bottle empty. I saw they were hormone pills. The bottle looked a little low. Raph came in calm. He looked at me as I was reading the bottle. "Got a headache? They didn't do shit fer me," he sighed.

"That explains why you almost went crazy. These are hormone pills. Try reading next time," Donnie shook his head at him.

I couldn't help but laugh at Raph. It explains why he was acting the way he was. "Shit, I wondered why I couldn't stop myself," Raph said feeling bad.

He approached me hugging me a moment. "I'm really sorry babe." he said holding me.

"Can being in heat make you that crazy?" I asked Don.

"No not really. I was being sarcastic. I will have to hide these so that won't happen again," he took them out of the cabinet.

"Carrie is Raph ok to hold you?" Mike saw us.

"He took hormone pills by accident thinking they were pain pills," Mikey just laughed at Raph walking into his room. "Laugh it up," he said annoyed. Leo and Mona came out of the room. "Ready guys?" Leo asked.

"Ready, Mike let's go." Donnie came out of the lab. I went to help keep Mona back. She didn't need to try to get in a fight with Karai. We went out staying out of everyones way. She met us in a quiet place. She appeared and Leo approached her. I could see the jealousy in Mona's eyes. They talked while we stayed off to the side. "Stay calm Mona," I looked at her.

"It's so hard to," she said frustrated.

"Karai warned us that Shredder is looking for us," Leo turned to look at us.

"I don't trust her," Raph snapped.

"Raph not now," Leo snapped back.

"Where is he?" Leo questioned.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

"We will patrol every night," Leo ordered.

Karai left us there. Mona started to calm a little. She looked tense. "It's ok Mona she's gone," Leo wrap an arm around her. My phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"It's Alex. I got cops all over the streets. We had a break in at a bank. Where are you at anyway?" he questioned. I handed the phone to Donnie. He walked away from us a moment on the phone. He hung up handing my phone back to me.

"Well?" Raph asked.

"We got to spread out. Stop a few bank robberies tonight," Donnie replied. The turtles left Mona and I there. We headed back down. Mona went in Leo's room to rest. I went back up top to my apartment. There was a knock at my door. I answered it. "Carrie." I looked seeing Saki stand there.

"What do you want?" I asked nervously.

"I have not seen you for days," he said slowly.

"I have my own things going on." He folded his arms looking directly at me. Alex showed up seeing Saki stand there. "Nope leave," he looked at him.

Saki stared at him not moving. "As long as shes under me you have no rights to her," Alex warned.

"Alex," he kept me back.

"So you can come with me or answer to the police outside here. You're choice,' he said giving him a choice. Saki punched Alex. Alex got up trying to fight him and he threw him across the room. Raph came through the window seeing what was going on. "you," Saki looked at Raph. Raph took out his Sai's ready to attack him. Mike signaled the others to come in. I helped Alex up. He took out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Fools," he went towards the window. Mike caught up to him trying to block him. Saki shoved him out of the way. Leo and the rest of them went after them. Then cops were in my apartment with guns. I ran out of the room making it to the roof. All four turtles were standing there. "Dammit he's gone," Raph cursed.

"He tried me first," I looked at them.

"You need to stay with us," Leo said worried. Raph guided me to my apartment. He stayed outside seeing there were cops searching my apartment. "You alright?" I asked Alex.

"I'll be fine." I gave him a hug thanking him that he was there. "I did a little check on you. Why didn't you tell me you served in the military?" Alex questioned.

"Well I just did it for college. Plus it was no big deal," I brushed it off.

"No big deal? That's great," he complimented.

"I guess," I shrugged. The cops finally left. Raph came in seeing me back the rest of my stuff. "Got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah." Alex saw Raph was taking care of me and left. We headed down to the lair. Raph had me put my stuff in his room. He kissed my cheek wrapping his arms around me. "I still feel bad about what happened," he said sadly.

"It's ok. Now that I know you aren't crazy," I kissed his cheek.

"I would never hurt you. It's not in my nature to hurt the innocent," he kissed me looking at me. Mike came into the room seeing Raph and I. "Mike?" I looked at him.

He sighed looking away. "What is it?" I let Raph go.

"Never mind," he said leaving. Raph looked at me. "I'll go talk to em," he said leaving the room. I came to the front sitting down next to Mona. "It's Mikey isn't it?" she asked.

"Raph is talking to him," I answered.

Raph and Mike came out. He explained what was going on with Mike. Splinter would have a word with him.

I started getting tired. We looked at the time seeing it was late. "Come on let's get some rest," Raph helped me up.

"Yeah I need it," I yawned.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry the chapters haven't been as long. I have alot going on work wise.**

Chapter 47

When I awoke Raph had already gotten up. I could hear them training with weapons clanging together. I slowly made my way to the front. Mike made coffee seeing the coffee pot still on. I poured myself a cup and drank a little of it. The guys started walking my direction seeing me at the table. Mike came over giving me a good morning hug. "Morning," he said hugging me.

"Hey," I patted his shell. He let me go and sat down next to me. Don grabbed a cup of coffee sitting down. Raph and Leo were the last to come out. Raph snaked an arm around me kissing the top of my head. "Sleep alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I yawned.

Raph sat next to me moving closer. Splinter came out with Mona. It looked like the birthing process seemed to be moving quicker than normal. Don was trying to figure out why. He only guessed it might be because of the mutagen that's causing the child to grow quickly. Seeing she was human at some point played a large effect on it. He monitored her very closely. If anything she would have the baby within five months. April came in seeing us. "Hey guys," she came in. I got up giving her a hug.

"April," Mike hugged her as well. She kissed Donnie on the cheek sitting next to him. We listened to everyone talk. My brother texted me wondering what I was doing. I felt like it was an every morning thing for him. My phone rang seeing it was my parents. Our relationship wasn't bad but not the best. I left everyone at the table. I had to hear my mom lecture about how they never heard from me. I didn't have much to say to them. We never always agreed on everything,

Eventually our conversation got into an argument. I knew my dad was in the back ground listening. All of us kids never really saw eye to eye with them. If they met Raph things would probably get worse. I couldn't let Raph ever meet them seeing they were not great with guys. I rebelled a lot when I was a kid. "I'm so done with you babying me," I argued.

"Then you can forget about being our daughter," My mom hung up on me. I threw the phone down trying not to cry. I went to Raph's room finding a change of clothes. I showered and got dressed. After that I sat in Raph's room for a bit alone. He came in seeing me upset. I could lie to him. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Got in a huge fight with my parents," I said trying not to cry.

"Over what?"

"Stupid stuff. We never see eye to eye. So because of our fight they disowned me," I said holding back tears.

Raph held me in his arms hugging me. I couldn't hold back anymore. I held on to Raph sobbing. He pulled back to look at me. "Babe listen to me. You got a family here. We love you. Fuck them. They had their chance. We'll take care of you. I'll do the job they shoulda done which is be there for you." He kissed me a moment looking at me. He wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"You don't have to I can take care of myself," I replied.

"You're my mate we take care of each other." He had me walk out with him explaining what my parents did. Everyone seemed pretty sadden that my parents did that to me. Splinter came up to Raph and I seeing we have been together the longest. "You have each other that is the important thing," he said looking at us.

""I know I don't have much ta offer ya but I can love and take care of you," Raph rubbed his hand along my face.

Alex walked through the door seeing all of us. "You are so sweet," I kissed Raph's cheek.

"There would be one last thing but that isn't possible," Raph replied.

"What's that?"

"Marriage," That shocked everyone seeing Raph was willing to be that committed to me.

"You would if that were possible?" Donnie questioned.

"Why not? I'm getting too old for this crap. Time to be serious and settle down," he looked at Don.

"She's changing you Raph in a good way," Leo said nicely.

"I will never change who I am and what I stand for. Maybe it's cause i'm growin up," he shrugged.

"Awe Raphie is growing up," Mikey teased.

"Shut up," Raph snapped.

Splinter looked at Raph and I. "You are my first who wants to go their own way. When you are ready you have my blessing," he replied.

"Thank you master," Raph bowed to him.

"Awe i'm going to miss Raph not here," Mikey pouted.

"You can come and visit us just call first," he looked at Mike.

"You sure you want to do this?" I looked at Raph.

"I'm positive."

Everyone broke off doing their own things. Raph and I spent some time alone together. I helped him go through stuff getting rid of what he didn't want. Things were going to change. I felt his arm go around my waist pulling me to him. Without saying a word he kissed me deeply on the lips. The way he looked at me was different than most times. "He was ready to take things to the next level by becoming one completely. We knew marriage wasn't an option but we made a promise to be together forever, good times and bad. "I give you my all babe," he said looking at me.

"I give you my all," I looked at him.

"You know you made a promise. I'm gonna see you at a different level now," he rubbed his hand on my face.

"Meaning?"

"Well so you can understand it. Like a husband would see his wife. Splinter gave us advice on what to do if any of us ever got this far. He thought this would be the best way. We kissed each other for a while. He set me on his lap. "Now what?" I asked.

"We move forward," he kissed my lips.


	48. Chapter 48

**Here is the next update :) **

Chapter 48

Jake called my phone telling me that my other brother was here. He did kinda of tell him about me and Raph but didn't go into much detail. He wanted me to come up to see him. I stepped out of the bathroom seeing the turtles doing their own thing. I grabbed my jacket putting it on. "Something wrong?" Leo questioned.

"I got to go see my other sibling. Jake is having me meet him," I put my shoes on. Raph came out of the dojo. "What's going on?" he asked.

"She's meeting her other brother up top," Donnie answered.

"I ain't gonna let ya go up there alone," Raph said putting his Sai's in his belt. _"Meet me in the sewers,"_ I got a text from Jake. I left and Raph followed me out. We walked a ways until finally we saw Jake. Raph hid just in case. "Hi Pete," I hugged him. He was the second oldest sibling.

"I don't know why in the hell Jake brought me down here," he looked confused.

"Raph, this is Peter," I introduced him. He froze not believing what he was seeing. "Shit," he cursed.

"Nice ta meet ya too," Raph snickered.

"You weren't joking were you?" he looked at Jake.

"I told you I wasn't idiot," he said annoyed. We heard foot steps. Raph noticed Mikey coming. "A new person. Hey i'm Mike," he introduced.

"What are you doin here?" Raph asked annoyed.

"Getting some pizza. I'm waiting for the pizza guy to arrive." Raph shook his head at him. He went to tell the others. When he came back, we got the ok for him to come down. "You know not to tell anyone right?" I asked.

"Yes, like anyone would believe me," he shrugged. Splinter was out front seeing my other sibling. Everyone said hi and Pete waved quietly. Mike came back with food. Donnie came up to him explaining things to him. "I forgot. I missed you care bear," he hugged.

"You haven't called me that since I last saw you," I replied.

"What's going on with mom? I heard what happened," Jake said worried.

"She's being a bitch again?" Pete asked.

"She just started yelling at me and then disowned me," I answered. We started getting into the conversation. Raph let me associate with my siblings a bit. My brothers started bickering a little back and forth to each other. The turtles just listened and snickered. Mona couldn't help but laugh. My called and we started arguing who would answer. Finally, Jake took it. "You guys aren't killing each other are you?" she asked.

"No," They answered.

"You know Carrie has a boyfriend down here," I hit Pete in the arm for that. I loved my brothers but Pete still acted like an idiot at times. Pete kinda of went on and on. Jake came up with an excuse to hang up the phone.

"Pete no shut up. Don't say anything," I warned.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm kicking your ass," I shoved him a little.

"Bring it on bitch." He got into my face. My brothers and I would play around but in this case none of the turtles knew that. They looked our direction. "Come on man help me," Pete pleaded with Jake.

"You're on your own with this one," he laughed.

"I'll bet ya a dollar you defeat him," Jake looked at me.

"Hold a sec she ain't fighting no one," Raph stepped in between us.

"We are just playing around. We do this all the time," I assured Raph.

I grabbed Pete holding him in a head lock. He tried his hardest to get out of it. I tripped him on the ground. We got the turtles interested Mike went over to cheer us on. "This is better than wrestle-mania," Don laughed. We wrestled a while til I took my brother down. "Win," Jake cheered.

Alex came in shaking his head us. "What is going on?" he asked.

"I just took my brother down on wrestling," I said hugging Mike.

"Not bad," Raph helped me up.

"My brother is a doofus anyway," I kissed his lips.

Raph laughed at that looking at me. "So you're dating my sister huh?" Pete asked.

"Be good to her or it won't be pretty." Raph couldn't help but laugh at that. "He might get to you first. He's a skilled fighter," I looked at him.

"What weapons are those?" he asked.

"Sai's," Raph answered.

"So how do you guys. Well.." Pete didn't know how to ask.

"Pete shut up," Jake heard him.

"What's up Alex?" Donnie said nicely.

"Looks like the only way we can get Shredder out quicker is you," Alex looked at me.

"You ain't getting her involved in this," Raph spoke.

"I'm kidding. We got an address. You guys can check it out tonight," he handed it to Donnie. Raph sighed annoyed that he did that to him.

"We will," Leo walked towards Alex.

"So how often do you work out?" Pete asked Raph.

"Just about everyday," he held on to me as he was talking to him. I moved and Raph let me go too into his conversation with my brother. Mona smiled seeing me come he her way. "You seem very happy," she said nicely.

"Yeah he is a real sweetheart," I replied.

"I can tell you are his world. You're all he thinks of according to the others in the house. Sadly I still find him attractive," she joked.

"What?"

"I'm kidding," she giggled.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah i'm holding up fine," she answered.

"I'm glad."

Raph came my way taking my hand. "We'll talk later Mona," Raph dragged me to his room. We walked in and he shut and locked the door. "Why don't you wrap those arms around me?" he asked nicely. I did so and we kissed each other for a long time ago.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," he said seductively. His stuff was already removed and tossed on the floor. He put my hand on his shaft having me feel him. He started with my pants and first. He let them fall exposing my thong. He knelt down kissing between my legs. I moaned as he went deeper. He slid them off as he was getting into it. I took my shirt off exposing my bra. He kissed and sucked between my breasts. He unhooked it having it completely off me.

He positioned himself sliding himself in. His thrusts were slow as he looked into my eyes. "I love you," he said looked at me.

"I love you," I kissed him. Our love making was different than before. Maybe it was because we decided to take it to the final step. This time he was so gentle not keeping his eyes off me. He started picking up the pace. I could hear him breathing heavy grunting a little. As things started to get intense he moaned in my ear loud enough for me to hear it. "Carrie," he whispered in me ear. He found his release and I followed afterward. He kissed my lips holding on to me. He got off me lying next to me. I felt his hand along my face. "So what were you plans when all of this is all over?"

"I don't know. Relax, workout, I don't think this could ever be over. There is always going to be people that hate us," he replied.

We looked at each other a moment. Then we heard a loud scream. I quickly got dressed. Raph grabbed his weapons putting them on. We opened the door walking out to the front.

We noticed everyone gathered in Donnie's lab. Raph and I walked in finding Mona on Don's table with a sheet over her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It hurts. I don't know why but I just started hurting really bad," she said in tears. Don tried doing an ultrasound checking the babies progress. "The heart rate is dropping," Leo checked the monitors.

"Leo what's happening?" Mona cried.

"Stay calm," he said looking at her.

"How far along is she?" I asked.

"About ten weeks. She can't have them now. There would be no chance," Don said worried. I looked below her waste seeing a pool of blood under her. My brother's pitched into help out getting things Donnie needed. Don had me get online to research what may be happening. The only thing I could figure out was miscarrying. He quickly read through it finding this was going to be hard to explain.

He turned around looking at Mona and Leo sadly. "What is it?" Leo asked preparing for the worse.

"She's miscarrying. I'm sorry sometimes life's creations fail," he said sadly. Leo held Mona as they cried. I walked up to Mona giving her a hug. Done examined her seeing she was going to pass it on her own. Still she was in pain but with all the crying it didn't matter. "Everyone get out please," Donnie ordered.

We did what he said so could do what he had to do. Raph took my hand in his. I hugged him. "This going to bother Leo for a while," he said feeling bad.

"I know. They have us if they need us," I looked at him. Alex came in. I had Raph tell him what was going on. Mike came up to me hugging me. "I feel so bad for them," Mike said sadly.

"Me too. They don't have to give up trying."

"I don't know what I would do if I was in Leo's position," he replied.

"I don't think any of us do." Don came out of the lab letting them be alone a moment. "How is she?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. The pain will subside. I cleaned up in there. They are just sitting in there right now. "Don," Leo yelled. He left us going back to the lab. Splinter came out of the room seeing us. "What about tonight?" Mike asked.

"They need some time," he walked over to us. Raph and Alex came over to us standing next to me. Tonight we stayed by their side for support.


	49. Chapter 49

**I know this seemed like it ended quickly but I did leave it open for a continuation. I'm just debating if I should keep this going or stop. Anyways hope you enjoyed this.**

Chapter 49

Leo still wanted to continue to look for Shredder. He said it would help him keep his mind off things. Everyone was still worried about him but decided to go with the plan. I walked around getting some fresh air. They stayed near by in the shadows. Raph was closest to me in hiding. For hiding they were sure noisy. "Mike shut up," I heard one of them. Raph came over to me shaking his head at the others. "Ya know this hiding is bullshit," Raph snapped.

The others came out "Raph it's for your training," Leo said annoyed.

Everyone kept walking seeing no one was around. Karai appeared in front of us with a bunch of foot soldiers. Raph moved me out of the way trying to fight them off. I went off to the side trying to stay out of everyones way. Karai went after Leo while the others fought off the soldiers. They fought each other for a good while until Leo held her down. He held a sword to her throat. "Let her go," Shredder appeared.

Leo looked up seeing the Shredder as he was holding his adopted daughter down. Leo let her go allowing her to stand up. Raph stayed close to me. "You should have killed me when you had the chance," Shredder looked at Leo.

He started getting out his swords. Just then Splinter appeared. "Saki," he looked at him.

"The rat," he stared at him.

He took a step forward towards Splinter. Shredder signaled everyone to move out of the way. Raph held on to me not letting me go. Shredder noticed Raph close to me. "Don't even think about it," Raph warned.

"Raphael, enough," Splinter ordered. Shredder turned his attention back to Splinter. They started fighting each other. Splinter was amazing. He was very skilled just like the rest of the turtles. It was a very tough battle and either of the turtles would jump in if necessary.

"What do we do now?" I asked Raph.

"Wait until Splinter gives us the signal," Raph answered.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Splinter was amazing and Karai was getting worried. She tried to go behind Splinter to attack him and Leo got in front of her. "I don't think so," he warned.

Leo shoved her keeping her back. "I love you," Raph whispered to me. He let me go to help Splinter. Mike and Don went in as well making it hard for Shredder to defeat him. "Leo no," He turned seeing Mona run towards his way.

"Mona look out," he yelled at her. Shredder saw her coming his way. She tried attacking him. He took out a knife stabbing her in the stomach. "No," Leo yelled. He ran to her cradled her in his arms holding her. Splinter and Raph continued fighting the shredder. "It's going to be ok," Leo said comforting her.

I ran over by Leo. Mona looked at me then at Leo. "Thanks for being there for me. Showing me what love is all about," she said getting weaker.

"No you're not going to die on me now," Leo looked at her. A pool of blood was dripping under neath her.

"Live Leo please for me," She took her last breath. Leo got up looking at Shredder fighting his father. He went in helping his family fight him off. They were strong together as all of them fought. This lasted a long while.

Splinter took Leo's sword getting a good aim at Shredder stabbing him in the chest. "Father," Karai cried into Shredder's chest. Hearing the police she quickly disappeared.

They went over by Mona's body lifting it up taking it away. I stayed above seeing the police arrive. Alex arrived seeing what happened. "They killed him," I looked at Alex.

"Out of what?"

"Self defense." I looked at him.

"Sounds like a logic answer," he looked at me. The police gathered around Saki's dead body. Alex came up with a convincing story to save all our asses. For some reason, I had a feeling Karai would be back. I left the cops alone letting them do their job. I got a text from my brother wondering if I was ok. They must have found out somehow. I let them know I was fine.

I continued to walk home quietly. "Carrie," I heard Raph's voice.

I stopped turning around. He appeared in front of me. I gave him a hug. "Hey how is Leo doing?" I asked.

"He just wants to be alone right now," he looked at me.

"Is this over yet?" I asked.

"No we have a long war ahead of us. Karai will be back." He put his hand in mine looking into my eyes. "You know what Lead me to you?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"You, I always knew there was something special about ya," he kissed my cheek. He led me to the sewers. Everyone was down there grieving Mona's death. I really didn't get a chance to get to know her well. April and Casey were there. I gave April a hug. "Hey,"

"Hey Carrie. Leo is really down about this," she said sadly.

"I know."

"I have a feeling. We will develop more enemies," Splinter said worried. Alex came in the door seeing us stand there. "Guys, Shredder had ties to a gang called purple Dragons. We don't know who their ring leader is," he looked at us.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Leo said stepping out to the front.

"Leo i'm sorry about Mona," I said slowly. I hugged him. He hugged back holding me a moment. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. I have to take it one day at a time," he replied.

"What's the game plan?" Mike asked.

"We train," Leo ordered.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Donnie asked worried.

"You been through a lot," April went up to him.

"I got my family that's all that matters," Leo answered.

"We'll be here for ya every step of the way," Raph approached him. Everyone stood around talking a bit longer. Mikey stood by me looking at me. "I was wrong about Raph. I'm glad you have him. He really does love you," he said nicely.

"Mike I'll always love you like a brother. Just like the other two,"

"Believe me I know," he hugged me briefly. Raph finished talking to Leo. I walked his way. I took his hand in mine. "So what now?" I looked at him. He rubbed his hand along my face. "We keep moving forward," he said nicely.


End file.
